Christmas Secret Santa
by twilight fanfic advocacy
Summary: 12 Days of Christmas, Secret Santa gift exchange.  A one shot a day for 12 days.
1. Chapter 1

Christmas Secret Santa

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all our members at Twilight Fanfic Advocacy.

It is time for our 12 days of Christmas, Secret Santa Gift Exchange.

For 12 days we will be posting a holiday one shot from one of our member who specifically wrote their one shot for another member.

We hope you will all enjoy these and as always please leave them some love.

Wishing you have very merry and happy holiday season.


	2. Chapter 2

Strangers Under The Mistletoe

Written By: MysticalUnicorn32/Heather Jones

Written For: Bnljwl

Pairing: Bella/Edward

Summary: Bella was at a crossroads in her life when she decided to fly home for christmas only to be stranded from a freak snow storm. It's then that she meets her salvation, her knight in shining armor.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with Twilight, just this little story plot and a huge clump of mistletoe that Edward sent over. =)

"Dad, Hey,...no unfortunately all planes out of here have been grounded due to a freak blizzard going on. I know I'm stranded. All the roads are closed too. The rental companies refuse to rent anything because of the weather conditions. I'm having to stay here at the airport. Yes dad I have the pepper spray, I never leave home without it.. Give Sue and everyone my love. I'll see you as soon as I can. Love you dad."

I hung up the phone and searched for a comfortable spot near a power outlet so I could charge my phone. I found an outlet but there weren't any chairs close by so I just pulled off my coat and sat down on it. I plugged the phone up and started to play solitare on it. I think I played about ten games before I got bored and turned it off. I shut my eyes and leaned my head back against the wall. I was wishing I had brought my books with me.

"Excuse me Ma'am." I looked up and there staring at me was a pair of eyes so green they would put the purest emeralds to shame attached to face with a slightly scruffy beard with hair that was an odd rich color of copper. He looked as if he hadn't left the bed in days and only just got up. Lucky Bitch.

"Miss?" _oh yeah he was talking to me_.

"Yeah?" That sounded so stupid. I can't believe that's all I could come up with.

"If you want, I have wifi on my laptop and Netflix too. We can watch movies. Looks like we are going to be stuck here for a while might as well make it fun. There really isn't anyone else here. Rose said this crazy storm is sitting on top of us and shows no sign of moving anytime soon." I continued to stare at him. I_s he for real? Is this god actually talking to me? _"Oh, sorry. My name is Edward. What's yours?"

"Bella?" My voice cracked making it sound like I was asking a question.

"I seen you sitting here all alone and Its really not safe." he said.

"I have my pepper spray and pointy shoes on." I said holding up my foot with the death trap of heels on them. W_hatever was I thinking when I decided to wear them to the airport? Oh, yeah, Jacob was picking me up when I got off the plane._

Edward laughed. "No offense but I don't think that would hold off anyone if they really wanted what you got." His laugh made me tingle in spots I haven't tingled in in a long time. "So, Internet, portable power, and movies?" he asked as he pointed to a chair across from where I was sitting.

_Oh yeah, he asked me something_. "Um...sure...why not?"

"Let's go hunt up some food if we can."

"Well if the roads are closed couldn't they stay open in here? I mean they can't get home either."

He laughed at me again, "Well I guess that's the airports call.."

We found a few snacks in a vending machine and a soda and coffee machine and raided both. We walked around and found a more comfortable spot and realized that there may have been a total of five people in there including us. We settled down and he opened his computer up and the background was of a small girl about ten years old with his eyes but with hair blacker than the darkest night. There was also a boy that was about the same age as she was. Both was smiling brightly.

"Your kids?" I asked.

He laughed again. What is it with this gu and laughing at me? "No, my sister and her soul mate. They were ten in this picture."

"How old is she now?"

His eyes flashed with sadness, "She died the day this was taken. It was about two years ago. She and Jasper, the little boy there, were riding their bikes down the road to his house they never made it. A drunk driver going over a hundred miles an hour hit them in broad daylight and never even stopped."

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry." I said as tears ran down my eyes. I wanted to hug him but instead I just rubbed his back. 

"So, Bella,Where are you headed?" he changed the subject quickly.

"Home to Forks."

"Funny, me too. My parents moved there about six months ago."

"Awesome."

"Ok first movie is Elf." he said.

"Oh great. I love Will Ferrell." We watched and laughed until it was over. I don't care how many times I watch that movie it never gets old.

"Want to walk with me Bella? My butt is getting numb." Edward asked as he closed the laptop.

I laughed, :Sure, I could use a walk." I stood and stretched. As we walked he took my hand in his. It just felt normal.

"So Bella, Do you have a boyfriend back home?"

"No." I quickly lied. _Why the hell did I do that for? Well Jacob isn't technically my boyfriend just a friend with benefits so I guess I didn't lie_. He cocked his eyebrow at me then looked at my feet and back at the high heels in my hand.

"Then why the hell did you travel in heels?"

"I don't know." I fibbed again. _I knew good and well I wanted Jacob to fuck me in the back seat of his car on the way home from the airport. I just didn't want to tell the guy standing next to me that._

"Whatever you say." He shrugged as he walked over to a window and watched the snow fall. The ground was alredy invisible under the snow that just started falling a couple hours ago. "Holy Hell, How convienient." He exclaimed.

"What?"

He pointed up and there on the window, someone had taped a clump of mistletoe. "Now I have to kiss you. Can;t break the rules."

"Um...Ok." I gulped suddenly nervous. I mean I was already holding his hand. Why not? He cradled my face in his hands and lowered his lips to mine and I swear I ssw stars. The kiss was so tender but filled with hunger at the same time. I could fell my panties starting to soak. The kiss soon turned Into a teeth clashing, lip biting and moaning event. Soon I had to pull back to catch my breath.I swear I came close to an orgasm. I opened myeyes and looked at him. His eyes were dark and hooded with desire. I glanced around and there was a bathroom just down the way from were we were standing. I grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hall only to stop half way. I dropped his hand and walked back to the window and pulled the mistletoe off of the window and walked back to him "What?" I said when I noticed him looking at me with his eyebrow hitched up again. He glanced down at the mistletoe in my hand in confusion.

"No point in leaving it. It might come in handy." I grabbed his hand again and oulled him into the bathroom and locked the door. I pulled him to me and kissed him again. HE quickly got the hint. His hand found the buttons on my jeans and before I could think they were around my ankles. I pulled loose from his lips and yanked my shirt over my head and started on his shirt as he undid his belt and dropped his jeans.I be damned he preferred going commando and was completely shaved down there. A loud moan escaped my lips as I stared at his massive cock. He pulled his shirt over his head and then made quick work of my bra and panties, before I could think I was up on the counter and he was sucking on my nipples alternating between the two.

"Fuck yeah, that feels incredible." I moaned.

"You haven't seen anything yet."He whispered in my ear as his finger slid between my slick folds. I hissed at the sensation and bucked my hips."Damn baby your wetter than a slip 'n slide in June." I barely had time to process that thought when he lined up his massive cock and slammed it inside of me. I cried out as he filled me like no other person ever had before.

"Holy Hell don't fucking stop." I had reached my first orgasm and was quickly approaching my second when he stood me up and turned me around.

"Bend over the counter." He whispered.

He entered me from behind, as he pumped in and out of me furiously he reached up and wrapped my hair around his hand and pulled my head back to watch us in the mirror. "Look in the mirror Bella, I want you to watch us cum together." I was so close to falling over the edge I reached down and started to rub my clit frantically. In no time I was falling apart, my legs were shaking and I was screaming out his name. He pumped in and out a couple more times harder and faster. Then my name left his lips ."Oh my God Bella, So fucking Good Fucking fuck."  
>My name sounded so good coming off his lips, I could listen to that shit all the time. We got our bearings back and cleaned up and got dressed. "Damn, the mistletoe got crushed."<p>

"Bella, I'll buy you more. Hell I'll buy you a thousand if I get that performance everytime I kiss you under some." I blushed from my ears to my toes.

"That wasn't planned I promise."

"I know. But I did think you were hot sitting there on the floor with your fuck me heels on. Come on lets get back to our stuff."

We walked back to our things and talked some more until he got a text message.

"YES!" he yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"Come on let's get out of here."

"In case you haven't noticed we are kind of snowed in." I said.

He pulled me up from the chair and kissed me thouroughly. "Trust me ok."

"Um ok." We gathered our things and walked outside. There was a huge hummer parked outside with a snow plow parked in front of it. They were both fitted with snow tires.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Our way home." He replied.

"You have your own snow plow?"

"It helps to know people." He shrugged off.

He loaded our things in the back and plugged our phones into the universal chargers. "Are you ready to make it home before Christmas?" He asked.

"How?" 

"We follow the snowplow until we get to an open airport then we fly home or we just drive straight through."

"Let's drive. It gives us time to get to know each other."

"Driving it is then."

* * *

><p><p>

After what seemed like forever we arrived in Forks. Edward pulled into dad's driveway.

"Thanks for the ride. Please come in. I'm sure that dad would like to thank the man that got his little girl home safe and sound for Christmas."

"I don't want to intrude. And I did it all for selfish reasons. I must confess."

"Really and those were?"

"I wanted to keep you to myself for a while longer. And the road head was heaven."

"Hahaha funny. Come on inside. We won't tell dad about that ok." I laughed.

He got out and came around and opened my door. He took my hand and helped me down but didn't let go of my hand. Before I could knock on the door it opened and out came Leah, my half- sister and Seth, my step brother. Leah's mouth hit the ground.

"Um, Leah, close your mouth girl." I said pushing her inside the house. "Dad, Sue!" I yelled. "I'm here."

"oh, Sweetheart we are so glad you made it. Who is this?" Sue gushed.

"Sue, Dad this is Edward. Edward this is Sue and My dad Charlie."

"Nice to meet you all." Edward said as he shook dad's hand and kissed Sue's.

"come have a beer with me son." Dad said as he ushered Edward into the kitchen.

Leah pulled me into the other room. "Do you know who that is?" She asked.

"Um yeah, a really nice guy that I really like." I replied.

"No dipshit. That is Edward Cullen. He singled handedly made the piano sexy. He can make a girl cum with just his guitar and piano playing. How in the world did you meet him?"

"Gee Leah, way to make a girl feel beautiful. We were stranded at the airport together."

"Lucky you. He is the most eligible bachelor in the world." She sighed.

"Leah, Hush." I said as I walked out of the room and into the kitchen to rescue Edward. "Edward we need to get my things out of the truck." He helped me carry everything up to my room and I walked him back to his truck after he said his goodbyes. "Thank you for everything. Will I see you again?" I asked him hopefully.

"Yes, I hope so. Do you live in Chicago?" 

"Yeah, sort of."

"Sort of?"

"Yeah, I'm in between jobs right now and all my things are in storage at a friends house."

"Excellent. Go on vacation with me." He whispered as he pulled me to him. He tucked a stray hair behind my ear and kissed me softly. "Please? And the grown man gave me the puppy dog eyes.

"Ok." I was a sucker for those green puppy dog eyes but I wouldn't tell him that. "Where would we go?"

"Everywhere and anywhere." he said as he pulled a small box out of his pocket. It was wrapped with red and green paper and had a huge piece of mistletoe taped to the top.

"What is this?"

"A present, DUH."

"But..."

"Just open it."

Inside was a beautiful Emerald pendant on a silver chain with atching earrings. On the back of the pendant was the engraving "_It was Love at First Sight. Edward."_ Yes it was that big. "When did you get this?" I asked.

"When you were sleeping on one of our stops." he answered as he helped me put the necklace on.

"I can't take this Edward."

"Yes you can. Good night Bella, I'll see you soon. I put my number in your phone and I have yours as well. When you are ready we will hit the road on an adventure. Oh and your family is invited to dinner tomorrow night at our house."

"Goodnight Edward. Merry Christmas. I'll see you tomorrow." I kissed him good night and went inside.

I woke up feeling good for a change until I heard my name being called from the bottom of the stairs.

"BELLA BELLA BELLA! GET YOUR SKINNY ASS DOWN HERE OR I'M COMING UP TO GET YOU!"

Shit, It was Jacob. I had forgotten all about him. I jumped up and pulled on my sweats and a hoodie.

"Morning Jake." I mumbled not even able to look at him. He pulled me to him in a massive bear hug.

"Wow, Bells, you look great. You have this glow about you."

"Thanks Jake." I mumbled again.

"You coming to the rez with me and the guys today?" He asked.

"Sorry, no, Jake. I'm not. We were invited to the Cullen's for dinner tonight."

"Cullens?"

"Yeah Bella is dating their son Edward." Leah blurted.

"WHAT? What about us?" He asked.

I couldn't help noticing the hurt in his eyes. I also noticed how young he actually was. I realized I should have never messed around with him or his emotions like this in the first place.

"You mean your dumping me, Bella?"

"Jake, we were never an item." I sighed.

"So, you used me for a quick fuck then huh?"

"No...I...uh...fuck Jake its not like that. I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I just think you seen this as something more than I did. Forgive me? I know there's got to be a sweet young thing here in town you like right?" I said hoping to change the subject fast. I noticed how his eyes flew to Leah when I said sweet young thing.

"Well, Yeah ,but I don't want to lose you."

"You'll never lose me Jake, I'll always be your friend. Just without the benefits from here on out." I said as I hugged him.

"Hey, Jake lets go play basketball." Leah interrupted.

Jake promised to have her back in time for dinner with the Cullens. I helped Sue fix her famous cranberry sauce and stuffing. By the time we were done it was time to get ready to go. I showered and dressed in black skinny jeans, knee high boots and a dark blue cashmere sweater that brought out my eyes. I pulled my hair back in a sleek ponytail and kept my makeup light. Everyone was waiting downstairs for me to leave when the door bell rang. Dad answered looking confused. It was Edward.

"Hello . I'm here to escort Bella ot dinner." He said when dad opened the door.

"We were on our way son. Were you that impatient?"

"I know sir. I just wanted some time alone with her before mom gets ahold of her."

"Ahold of me?" I gulped.

"Yeah, she is a little curious about the girl that stole my heart."

"Oh." Smooth Swan. I need to improve my vocabulary around this one.

When we arrived I was amazed. The house was a huge victorian style home with lots of modern touches to the outside. I couldn't wait to see the inside. Suddenly Edward was whispering in my ear.

"Bella, Can I kiss you?" I just nodded my head. He kissed me with so much passion and desire I felt I would combust on the spot."You look gorgeous. The blue really brings out your eyes and those boots, well, lets just say I want to do naughty things to you in just those boots."

"You like these old things? How about I wear them with this short skirt I got hiding in the back of my closet?" I teased him.

We finally got out as my dad pulled in the drive behind us. Edward opened my door for me and we all went inside where we were met by who I assume were Edward's parents.

"Bella, this is my mom Esme, and my dad Carlisle. Mom, dad this is Bella Swan and her Dad Charlie Swan his wife Sue Clearwater Swan and her sister Leah and brother Seth. That big oaf over by the fireplace is my brother Emmett and his wife Rosalie."

"Nice to meet you all. We brought Sue's famous Cranberry sauce and stuffing, where should we put it?"

Dinner was comfortable and unrushed. Myfamily left around ten pm and Edward asked me to stay, promising my dad he would have me home before morning. What was I a teenager? We planned out our trip and talked and learned more about each other.. We were laying bundled up together on the back deck watching it snow when Edward started to nibble on my ear. "Your parents are right inside." I whispered.

"So, They won't bother me. I'm not sixteen anymore." he chuckled

'Your family is awesome. It was sweet how they set a place for Alice even though she's not around anymore."

"We have done it every year since. Your family is pretty awesome too. Bella, I have to tell you something. Listen to me and don't interrupt me til I'm done ok?"

I nodded "Ok." I was suddenly confused and on edge.

"Before I met you, something was missing in my life. I performed and slept that was basically my life. I was looking for that happily ever after, my princess but never found her. Then I seen you in the airport and it was like a switch was thrown. I swear my sister wsa sitting there telling me 'She's the one' I tried to fight it. I really did. But on the drive home, you just ….I don't know...worked your way into my heart and I realized you were it for me, you were my everything. There would never be anyone els. I've never needed anyone before like I need you. I've never went out of my way to spend time with someone before. I know its been only a week but I have fallen in love with you."

His speech brought tears to my eyes. I straddled his lap and pulled his lips to mine and kissed him pouring out everything I couldn't say out loud into that kiss. He reached up and wiped the tears away," I can't wait for our road trip." He whispered.

"Me either."

" I can't wait to explore new places and try new things with you." he whispered

"There's no one else I would want to experience it with Edward."

"I better get you home before your dad shoots me." he joked

"He likes you I promise." I said as he stood and let me slide down his body and feeling what I did to him.

He held my hand the entire trip and stopped just before he got to my drive way to kiss me again. He killed the lights and sat there for a few minutes.

"Who is that on your porch? Is that your dad?" 

"OH MY GOD! No thats Leah and Jake." They were making out on the porch steps. If Edward hadn't killed the lights when he stopped they would have seen us. "Lets just stop here for now and give them a few more minutes then we will break it up."

"Gives me more time to kiss you more thoroughly." He whispered and before I knew it His hands were pulling my ponytail free and he was nibbling on my ear down to my jaw and finally on to my lips.

"Edward,...We have to stop."

"Why?" He groaned.

"Because I want to fuck you right here, right now but aI don't want to give my family a heart attack."

"True." He grumbled.

"But I can give you a hand job." I dead panned.

He stared at me for a minute before busting out laughing "Not a good idea. If you started that I would just have to bury myself inside of you."

"Um...UH...Let's break them up now." He turned on the car lights and pulled up the drive chuckling the whole way.

"You two are busted." I said as I got out of the car. "Why didn't you two tell me?"

"I didn't want you to get mad sis." Leah stuttered."We have been seeing each other for the last couple months."

I eyeballed Jake for the show he put on this morning. "Cool just don't let dad see you two doing that out here. Jake Don't fuck my sister unless you love her."

"This is different than us Bella. I rally like her."

"Good now go home. Charlie will have the gun out here soon. Bye Edward I love you. Merry Christmas and good night." I said as I kissed him again.

"Goodnight my love. Can't wait til New Years."

When I went to bed that night I couldn't believe how lucky I was. I couldn't wait to see what this adventure held for Edward and I. I just knew that this would just be the first of many for us.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Father Christmas

Author: ManiacMotherland

Rating: T for religious themes

Pairing: Esme and Carlisle

Written for: i'm random girl

Summary: On Christmas Eve, Carlisle looks back over his life and worries that he hasn't been a good father, or a good person in general. He gets a chance to once again prove that he is both.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But I do believe in love. Merry Christmas to all!

"They will be here next year," Esme whispered as she stroked a strand of my yellow hair. "You can't blame Bella and Edward for moving to Chicago. I mean, with Nessie finally gone away to college, you had to know that this day was going to happen at some point. All your children are finally mated, leaving you with an empty nest and a bad case of the Christmas Eve blues."

I tried to fake a smile, but I was unable to force the expression, given my current mood.

I couldn't cry either, so I just stood there staring at my father's cross without talking.

"I can think of something that might take your mind off of it, handsome," Esme then cooed. "The house all to ourselves. We can get as rowdy as you want. And I know you, Carlisle Cullen, you like to get rowdy. So how about it? Race you to the top of the stairs? Last one naked has to reassemble the bed when we are done?"

A brief memory of recent intimacy with my wife, and I was shook out of my current stupor.

But I didn't want to be happy right then; I wanted to be in a bad mood. I just didn't want to do it there at home, where it would continue to hurt my beloved Esme's feelings.

"Nope! I mean, yes, beautiful one. Always. Always, with you. But not right now. Maybe later. Right now, I feel like a hard and fast run through the forest. Why don't you Skype with the kids while I am gone, and you can tell me all about it when I get back? Okay? Later! Love you!"

A few quick strides and I was out the side door and into the trees, faster than you could say "Edward Cullen."

Oh, Edward. My son, my precious oldest son. He was indeed fast. But that was in part because I never truly opened up and let loose my gift for speed when he was around.

I was a good father, and that meant I always let my kids win. Even when I could have easily beaten them with one hand tied behind my back.

_A good father_, I listened to my mind rumble away as my legs churned through the undergrowth. _That's what this is all about, isn't it, Carlisle? Have you or have you not been a good father? A righteous father? A kind father? Or have you, in spite of yourself, been the man who sired you?_

"No! That man was a monster!" I called out to the empty woodland. "I am a better man, a holier man, a more Christian man than my father ever was!"

_But why then do you still keep his cross upon the stairs of your home?_ _Why do you torment yourself with thoughts that_-_by having children of your own_-_you have only further perpetuated his own particularly hateful and misguided brand of entrenched belief?_

"They are not actually my children. I changed them, most of them anyway. Then I protected them until they were ready to leave the house with a mate, to establish an independent life."

_As does every good parent. And do not the individuals who reside in your coven, without force or coercion, call you Father? Or call you Husband? None call you either Brother or Son._

"I only sought to give them something better than the life that was given me. Including Esme."

_Again, as does every good parent. Or spouse. But why do you run away from that which you fear the most? Your father's Christian faith and how much it despises you_-_a child of darkness, a bloodsucker, a vampire. And why run away from your guilt at condemning other souls, souls that you love, to the terrible retribution your father so often spoke of? You must face this, Carlisle._

My legs buckled underneath me. I stumbled and soon found myself on my knees like a soiled and unworthy petitioner in church, before the burning gaze of the Almighty.

"Christmas is always the hardest time for me, Oh Lord," I began. "But when the kids were still at home, I could keep the doubt out of my mind and focus on all the happiness around me."

Silence, only silence.

For some reason, my mental chastiser had left me alone to plead my case before God.

"It isn't like I haven't done good with my life. Only Jasper and Alice owe their immortality to someone else other than me or my progeny. And I have given those two a family so they are not lonely orphans roaming this world and committing sin because they didn't know any better. Fewer of your children have died, because of my actions. Hundreds and hundreds fewer. Perhaps even thousands."

The trees whistled a sad harmony together. I still had not spoken all my part, evidently.

I clasped my hands in front of me and tried once more to explain myself to my Maker.

"Furthermore, I have become a doctor, to control my bloodlust and pay my penance for those few people whom I have killed. Pray, Lord, do not remember me at my most violent. Remember at my most disciplined. I have chosen peace and mercy and kindness whenever possible, only electing warfare when it is thrust upon me and I cannot avoid it to save the ones that I love."

Still, a dearth of noise in the forest. Heavens, even the birds appeared to have fallen silent.

"Please, oh Lord. Please, dearest Lord. Do not punish my children for their father's sin. Just as I beg that you do not punish me for my father's sin. If indeed I have been Scrooge-ish with my affection. If indeed the chains of a misspent and uncharitable life hang upon me as they did Jacob Marley. If indeed I am to be burned in the brimstone and fire of hell for being a vampire. Then at least let me do some good on this Earth before I am eventually laid low in pain before thy most righteous judgment, oh Lord."

The small cry burst through the silence of the verdant land. My ears did not at first recognize the tone, thinking it was just the call of a bird. Or maybe a small woodland creature trapped and screaming out in its final moments of pain.

But, no, that was a human cry. A tiny little human cry. One of God's children was bawling its lungs out to the wide world, and I lifted up my head and answered the call.

I quickly moved in the direction of the sound, realizing that it might be miles and miles and miles away and that I should hurry.

The poor little being sounded like it was totally alone and utterly afraid. Probably completely hungry as well.

I came around the edge of a hill to find a small chapel that I knew, very well.

An older man and his wife kept a lonely vigil there, tending to the wounded of the forest and performing wedding services for anyone who wanted to be married to a loved one.

And I do indeed mean "anyone." As Christ himself would have asked of his true servants, to love without measure and without question and without ceasing.

The little child was miserably demanding warmth and comfort from the unfeeling universe, but as I looked into the stained glass window of the church, I could see that no one was home.

A note under the top turn of the bundling simply said, "I can't. I'm so sorry, but I just can't."

What kind of mother leaves a child out here in the middle of nowhere, I fumed. Without first checking to see if the minister and his wife have stayed in town for the holidays? Especially since there are various safe harbor laws at the local hospital, that allow mothers to drop off newborns without legal prosecution for abandonment? Not any kind of _real _mother , for sure.

I had bent down to retrieve the missive, but my thoughts had drifted away. Now the wee babe reached up and grasped me by the finger, warm skin wrapped around my cold flesh.

"Well, aren't you the little grabber, now?" I smiled at the infant.

The child in response gurgled with happiness. How strange it must be to go from being so bereft of hope to being so blithely content, within the space of a few seconds.

And I wasn't thinking of the baby. I suddenly felt ebullient. Joyous, mirthful, and full of hope.

I whisked the tyke up, into the lapel of the jacket I was wearing, and started to run straight back to my wife. Cold as my chest was, and so much like stone, the baby immediately stopped caterwauling and actually fell asleep as I chugged home.

"We can't keep it… here, let me check… we can't keep him, Carlisle!" Esme spoke in a hushed whisper, so as to not awaken the child. "People will come into our home and ask difficult questions, and we won't be able to answer them all, and then we will have to move again."

"We will have to move again anyway, dearest. Very soon. We have overstayed our time here in Forks by at least half a decade, while we prepared Nessie to become a normal young adult and go on with her life somewhere else. It is about time we leave here for a generation or two. And when we settle in our new home, what could be more natural for a woman as young as you to have a plump and mischievous baby boy to raise?"

"Oh, pooh, Carlisle, I am not _that _young," huffed Esme as she slapped me on the shoulder.

"To me, fair friend, you can never be old," I smiled, touching her on the elbow as I did.

"You know I hate it when you manipulate me with Shakespeare sonnets, honey," she sighed.

I shrugged off the complaint. "But did it work? Can we keep the child? Please, dearest wife? I promise to help with the diapers and the feeding and the teething and potty-training. I promise to be there when he talks, when he walks, when he falls, when he gets back up. I even promise to help with the sex talk when he finally hits puberty."

"Puberty? You mean… he is going to… age? Am I hearing you correctly, Carlisle? Grow up and grow old and die? This is the first completely human creature you have brought into our home. Not a vampire, not a werewolf, not a half-vampire bean sprout with red hair. But a real, live human. Are you sure that you are prepared for all the ramifications of this choice? For that matter, are you sure that the Volturi will let you raise the child as a human?"

Once again, I shrugged. It wasn't like I hadn't considered and discarded all of these concerns on my journey back home with the abandoned infant in my jacket.

"The Volturi keep human servants as secretarial staff, and as lures for the humans upon whom they feed. So, by my reasoning, they break their own laws. And I would like to see them attack us again. We beat them once in open battle, when Nessie was just a child, and we can do it again, if we have to. I am sure that our friends will come to our aid, like they did before. Besides, whoever has Bella on their side is going to win, hands down. There isn't a vampire around who is able to combat a shield of her magnitude."

Esme crossed her arms just under her bosom and shook her head side to side.

Clearly, she wasn't completely convinced yet.

"Plus, beloved one, I need to do this. For the sake of my immortal soul, if indeed I have one, I am compelled to do this. You see, I was out there in the forest, praying to God, asking for His forgiveness for just being me, when I heard the baby cry. And I can't help but think that this was a sign. That I must do this thing, raise an orphaned human child to honorable manhood, as a penance to the Almighty for the sin of being a vampire."

"You have nothing to repent for, my husband!" gasped Esme through her tears. "You are the most kind and decent and worthy man I have ever met! I don't care if you are one of the so-called undead, and neither should God! It's not like you had a choice in what you became! The only thing that matters is what you have done since then."

"Which is to make a house full of undead, just like myself. I can rationalize, sweetheart, by telling myself that they all would have died without my interference. But that is the point. They _ought _to have died. Even you, my love. That is the natural order. That is God's order. Anything else is open defiance to His law. Anything else is blasphemy. Indeed, I have become akin to Lucifer. I have challenged God, claiming I know more in my small-minded ignorance than He does in all His glorious majesty and wisdom. I deserve nothing less than damnation for all my arrogance."

"No! No! No!" Esme sobbed. "I won't believe it. I can't believe it. You are… a… good… man."

I took my partner in my arms and comforted her, at least until her tears had subsided somewhat and she was not wracked with the pain of thinking the man that she loved was evil.

"But there is a way back to heaven, and I have been on that path for years, Esme. I cannot change who I am, and I cannot change what I have done. But I can offer up a human child to God, and maybe that good deed alone will be enough to stay his holy judgment. If nothing else, the young man will lead a blessed life in the meantime, wanting for nothing instead of dying alone from exposure, out there on the steps of a lonely and forsaken mountain chapel."

Esme lifted her eyes to look at me, and I could see it, plain as day. Such tenderness was in those gentle pools of golden light. She wanted this child as much as I did. She had just needed a little push to get over the shock of me showing up on the doorstep with an unexpected Christmas gift.

"I'm not saying yes, Carlile," she spoke gently. "But we can't keep calling him 'it' or 'him'. The boy needs a proper name, even if we surrender him to the authorities. So what will it be? You found him, so it is only fitting that you name him. What shall we call our strange and yet awesome Christmas gift?"

I wiped away a few teardrops from her lovely rosy cheeks, then stroked her berry-colored lips with my thumb as I thought about what having a baby around would do to our normally rambunctious sex life. Not as much sex for us, for a while, that was for certain.

A child was worth it, I decided. Especially a human child who one day we could leave with a babysitter and then escape on a perfectly normal "date night" like other-mortal-parents.

"You are the paragon of all gracious women, Esme Cullen," I said as I took her once again in my arms. "And, since it is my choice, we shall name the boy after the season, and after the faith of my father. As judgmental and destructive as his particular brand of the religion was, he still was a man of God and I wish to honor the best part of his character-the part of him that believed that there were things more important than you and me. Like love. Like sacrifice. Like duty. Which is why, as the young man's father, I have decided that for now and the rest of his mortal life, that he shall be known as Christian."

"And God bless us, every one," was the response. "Now, please go tell all your children the news about their newest sibling, Father Christmas."


	4. Chapter 4

**meu Anjo**

(My Angel)

Written by: shaz warner/ leigh warner

Pairing: Main characters are Edward and Sara.

Rating: M. For naughty shananigans.

Written for: Sara Lynn Treat.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I just own this story line. I would like to say that in this story I touch on the topic of the slave trade. I don't agree with this but it's out there. At least in this story I can save someone from this hurt and pain. I will also note that while I have tried to make the details as accurate as possible I won't have managed to have everything exact. Please don't flame me. Google only offers so much information on the topic.

I would also like to thank my Beta, Boosboys Cliches. You are a goddess.

**EPOV**

Every year it was the same thing. Went to Isle Esme for Christmas. We spend a month there on average, and get the chance to reconnect with each other. While I enjoyed spending time with my family, I always felt like the odd one out. While I did date, none of the women ever felt like the one.

I was searching for her, I believed she was out there somewhere, and one day I would find her. In the meantime, I really didn't feel like being around so many couples.

"Mom, I'm going to go into town to do some last minute shopping. I'll be back before dinner," I called out as I grabbed my wallet.

"Ok. Take your phone; call us if you need anything, and above all else, be careful," mom said as she wrapped me in a hug.

I sighed. "You know I'm always careful, and my phone is in my pocket." I hugged her tight, then turned and left.

The trip in the boat was always relaxing. I didn't have to listen to Emmett and Rosalie going at it, which seemed like they always were. Alice was always babbling about new fashion trends. At least, she kept my wardrobe up to date.

I passed the rest of the trip looking at the beautiful scenery. I really did love Brazil. The whole country was so beautiful; I promised myself right then that when I found my true love, we would one day buy an Island off the coast, like Dad had, and live there for the rest of our lives.

I reached town and docked the boat, then wandered around the many market stalls that were scattered around the streets.

I found a beautiful pair of antique pearl earrings for Alice. She had a thing for pearls, and I knew she would love these. For Mom, I had already purchased an unlimited voucher for her to go shopping at her favourite furniture store. Rosalie had ordered some car parts for her car she was restoring back home, and I had paid for them. I found a leather bound journal for Dad. I went and had the Cullen family crest stamped into the cover, and his initials stamped on the back. Emmett and Jasper, I had leather wrist bands crafted with the Cullen family crest stamped onto them.

After getting the last of the gifts, I stopped to have some lunch. I texted Mom to let her know that I would be back soon, then grabbed my bags.

I took a short cut through an alley to get back to where the boat was docked.

As I was walking I heard a voice say, "Você quer mulher? Temos boas mulheres para a venda." I stopped shocked at what was said.

"What? Are you serious? You are selling women to people to become their brides." I was shocked to my core.

"You are American, yes? We have nice ladies who will be good wife for you. We have them trained. They won't fight or run away. They want good husband. You come look, lovely beautiful ladies." This creepy little man was seriously offering women for sale.

Normally, I would have just told him to fuck off and walked away, but for some reason I felt the urge to follow this man. If I could at least find where these women were being kept, I might be able to report it to someone, and help these poor women go back to their homes. I knew the slave industry was big around the world, as much as it was there in Brazil, but I didn't think that I would come across it.

I followed the man to a building that was in shambles. It didn't look fit for animals, let alone humans.

As I continued to follow the man into the building, I put my hand in my pocket and pressed the button to display Dad's number. I wanted it ready in case I needed help.

The man led me past some men, that had weapons of different kinds in their hands. Others were lounging around, watching girls dance for them.

I really didn't want to know what was going on behind the closed doors.

At the back of the house was a large room that was clear of furniture, except for a couple of dirty looking sofa lounges that I would really prefer to not sit on.

"Please sit. I will go get the girls who are available." The creepy guy smiled as he spoke, then turned and walked from the room.

I noticed armed men standing by the door with smiles on their faces, as well.

They really thought this was perfectly normal, didn't they?

A line of girls walked into the room and lined up in front of me. There were twelve girls standing in front of me of various ages and race. I stood and walked along looking at them and wishing I could take all of them out of there. They were all dressed in their bra and panties, and that was all. All of them had their heads down, refusing to look me in the eye. I stopped in front of one, put my finger under her chin and lifted her face up so I could look her in the eyes.

I felt a chill run through my body and I knew that I had to get her out of here today at any cost.

I turned at looked at the men. "I've made my choice."

They ushered the girls from the room. The creepy little man walked over to me.

"You like the one known as Sara. She is beautiful and will make you very happy. She is ninety-three thousand, two hundred and sixty-five Real, or fifty thousand American dollars. You can come for her tomorrow; she will be ready for you." The greedy little man was eager to get his money; I however was not willing to wait. I had to get Sara out of there today.

"I will give you one hundred thousand American dollars today, for me to be able to take my future wife from here when I leave."

The little man was very happy by my offer.

"Yes, yes; I will have Sara prepared for you now." He practically ran from the room.

I sat there and waited for them to return; I was very anxious and wanted to get away from there as soon as possible.

Sara walked back into the room with her eyes to the ground; she was dressed in pants that were so big they were rolled up at the ankles, and tied at her waist with a piece of rope. Her shirt was a grey tank top that had a rip across the waist, exposing her skin underneath.

She walked over to me and sat on the dingy sofa next to me; her eyes remained on the floor the whole time.

The creepy man handed me a scrap of paper with some bank details written on them. I used my black berry to transfer the money into the account.

"Ok, it's all done. Can I take my wife with me now?" I asked. I wanted to get the hell out of there.

"My brother here has confirmed that the money has been deposited into our account. You and your new wife are free to go."

I gathered my bags and stood up. I held my hand out to Sara, and led her from the room. I noticed that we were being followed by the armed men; I think they just wanted to make sure that we left, and didn't snoop too much. I quickly led Sara from this hell hole, towards where I had the boat docked.

After I climbed in and placed the bags down, I turned to Sara and held my hand out to help her into the boat.

"It's ok I won't hurt you. I just want to make sure your safe." I was hoping I had used a gentle enough tone, and not scared her too much.

Sara took my hand and climbed into the boat. I made sure she was secure before starting the boat and taking off towards Isle Esme. I kept glancing over towards her; she remained with her eyes to the floor. She didn't utter a word the entire trip.

We reached home and I made sure the boat was docked safely. I grabbed the bags and climbed out, before, again, turning and holding my hand out to Sara. She took it and climbed out, keeping her eyes on the ground.

She was shivering, so I placed my bags down, and took off my coat. I placed it gently over her shoulders, and I could have sworn I noticed a small smile on her lips.

I led Sara towards the house; as we walked through the door, Mom came running towards me and skidded to a stop when she noticed I had a girl with me.

"Edward, who is this? Why have you brought this poor girl here?" Mom asked as she looked from Sara to me.

"Mom, I will explain it all to you and Dad, but first I would like to get Sara cleaned up and settled." I led Sara to my room, and I placed all the bags by the dresser. I was trying to decide what to do next when there was a gentle knock on the door.

I answered the door, and found Alice and Rosalie standing there.

"Edward, we will help Sara get cleaned up and settled. You need to go and explain to Mom and Dad how all this happened," Alice said gently. She walked by me with some bath products in her arms.

"You also need to go and stop your brother from charging in here to find out what's happened to Sara. I think it will scare her." Rosalie passed by me with various clothes in her arms.

Rose was so good for Emmett. I'm was glad he found such a beautiful wife, who also knew how to stand up for herself.

I left to find Mom and Dad. They were sitting in the family room with very worried expressions on their faces.

Jasper laughed and said, "Edward when you said that you were going to buy last minute gifts, I didn't think you were going to come back with a girl."

"First, Jasper, I will tell Alice you said that, and that sister of mine will kick your butt. So, unless you want a pissed off wife, I would say sorry. Second; I don't know how Sara came to be in that awful place, but I will tell you how I came across her," I stated before telling them how the creepy man had offered me a bride, and I had been taken to that awful place.

Mom turned and looked at Dad. "Carlisle, I think that if Sara allows it, you should do a check to make sure she is ok medically."

"I think that would be a good idea, Esme. Edward, have you decided what to do from here? What about Sara? I'm guessing that she wants to return to her family."

"Dad, we haven't talked about what happened to her, or what she wants to do, yet. She hasn't said anything to me." I looked down sadly.

"Ok, first step would be to go and do a medical check. Let's go and see what she says," Dad stated.

We walked back to my room; Alice was in the en suite with Sara, and Rosalie was laying some clothes out on the bed. Sara came out into the room, followed by Alice.

"Sara, I will let you get dressed, then I think it would be a good idea to have a talk about what we are going to do next. We'll wait in Dad's office. Alice, can you bring Sara in when she is dressed and ready?" I asked.

Mom, Dad and I walked to the office to wait for the girls to come down. It was only about twenty minutes later that they walked in.

I stood, walked over to Sara and held out my hand for hers. I led her to the sofa and sat down next to her.

"Sara, are you able to talk to us?" I asked ever so gently.

A very timid, "Yes," Slipped from Sara's lips.

"Ok, That's good. First none of us could ever understand what you have gone though. You don't have to talk to us if you don't feel like it. We want to make sure you are feeling better before you return to your family," I hoped I explained it gently enough.

For the first time, Sara's gaze came up off the floor, and she looked directly at me. "No. I don't have family. While I don't like what happened to me, I feel that I was lucky enough to find a man who will treat me well. Will you treat me well, Edward?" Sara whispered.

Mom and Alice let little gasps slip from their lips. Rosalie stomped out of the room, and I heard a distant, "I'll kill those fuckers who took Sara. If they hurt her..."

Sara looked up. "They didn't hurt me. I learnt quickly what would happen if I tried to fight them. Some of the other girls didn't learn quickly you going to marry me, Edward, like you told those men you were going to?" she asked before looking back at the floor.

"Sara, please don't feel like you need to look at the floor. You don't ever need to feel shy or scared here. This is your home now; if you want it to be, and if my family agrees," I said gently before Sara and I looked up at my family.

Mom stepped forward and pulled Sara to her feet before wrapping her in a hug. "Carlisle and I would love nothing more than to provide you with a home, Sara. Welcome to our family."

Carlisle looked to Sara. "When you feel up to it, and if you agree to it, I would like to make sure you are ok, medically. Don't worry I won't do anything you'll feel uncomfortable with, and you can have anyone you want there to make you feel comfortable."

Sara reached for Alice's hand. "Alice, would you and Rosalie be there?"

Alice wiped the tears from her eyes and wrapped her arms around Sara. "Of course, my sister, anything you want. I will do to help, and just try and stop Rose being there."

I looked up. "I'm going to leave you all here, and go unpack all the gifts I got while I was shopping. I'll send Rose up. Sara, if you need me, I'll be in my room. You'll be ok, Dad is a wonderful doctor." I smiled then left the room.

I went to my room and sat down on the bed.

What the fuck was I going to do?

I didn't want Sara to think I was rejecting her, but marriage now was too soon. Don't get me wrong, I really liked her but she needed to find herself before we did anything. We needed to get to know each other, before we became anything more than friends. I also wanted to find out if she liked me, for me, or if she just wanted a family.

While I sat on the bed, I did some online shopping. Seeing as Sara was family now, I needed to get something for her. I was searching various pages, and then I found the perfect thing for her. It would cost me a bundle getting it here before Christmas, but it was not like I was hard up for money.

I smiled to myself as I purchased the item, and some other things I thought Sara might need.

I didn't realize how long I had been sitting there for, when the door opened and Sara came into the room.

"Edward, Can we talk?" she asked so quietly I almost didn't hear her.

I shut down my computer and looked to Sara. "You can say or ask me anything." I wanted her to know she was safe and welcome.

"You didn't answer me before. Are you going to marry me?" Her eyes immediately fell to the floor as she said this.

"Oh, Sara. Come sit with me." We sat on the edge of my bed.

I took her hand. "Please hear me out. I don't want you to think I'm rejecting you, but I think it's too soon for marriage. I really like you, but I want us to get to know each other and become friends first; if that's what you want. If you decide you want more than that down the track, then we will talk."

Sara tried to get up and run from the room, but I got to the door first and she fell to her knees at my feet.

"Edward, I like you. I know it's strange but I knew from the moment I first glanced at you that I want to be with you. Haven't you ever heard of love at first sight?"

"If that's what you want, Sara, then I'm willing to give it a go, but I want to take it really slow to begin with. I'm sounding like a total pussy right now but your wellbeing comes first, and I want to make sure this is what you really want."

"I want this more than anything, Edward." She sighed and closed her eyes.

A single tear trickled down her cheek, and she opened her eyes and looked at me.

I leaned forward and placed a hand gently on either side of her face, then I pressed my lips against hers.

"Let's just take this really slow. I don't want you to get hurt."

"If I feel like it's too much, I promise, I will tell you Edward."

We took things slowly, and over the next week we got to know each other. Sara slowly started to gain more confidence and rarely looked down to the floor anymore. My family welcomed Sara with open arms, and before we knew it she was just one of us.

On Christmas morning we all sat around in the family room opening our gifts from each other. My planning of each gift was well thought out; everyone loved what I had given them.

Just when everyone thought the present opening was all done, I pulled out one last gift.

I got down on my knee in front of Sara and held the box out to her. "Sara, this is a promise ring. I want you to have it, as my promise to you that I will always be here for you, and for you to know that the moment I saw you, I wanted to be with you. I love you, Sara."

I placed the ring on the ring finger of Sara's left hand, and she leaned forward and kissed me with a tear stained face.

The kiss started to become more passionate and intense.

"Dude, Take it to your room. I don't need to see that shit," Emmett growled.

Sara and I broke apart panting with desire. "What's the matter, Emmett? Rose got you on rations or something? Poor Emmett can't get any loving," I said laughingly.

I got hit in the head by a chair cushion thrown by him.

"I'm guessing I was right. Emmett has had his cock locked away for safe keeping," I wise cracked.

The next thing I knew I copped a smack around the back of my head.

"What the fuck, mom..."

I looked around and found Sara was the one who had hit me.

Mom laughed. "I have to say, Edward, I'm loving Sara more and more each day."

"Yeah, Edward, Listen to your mommy. Don't say 'cock', and don't tease the big bear over there," Sara lectured

"Ooooh, Edward is in trouble from the girlfriend," Emmett teased.

"Fuck up, Emmett, or you won't have a cock to use," I shot back.

Sara approached me. "Edward, I told you not to say 'cock' in front of your mom. I can put yours on permanent lock down. So, are you going to behave?"

I looked around shocked, and everyone was laughing so hard they had tears running down their faces.

We went and had some breakfast. Emmett kept looking at me and smirking.

I'd get that fucker, for always giving me shit.

Everyone went their separate ways after breakfast, and I went up to my room. I walked into my en suite to have another shower. Sara saying 'cock' had gotten me so hot, I needed to cool down.

I had soaped up my hair, and was day dreaming when I thought I heard a noise. The next thing I knew the shower door opened and closed. Before I could open my eyes, I felt a soft and gentle hand cover my eyes. All I heard was, "Shhh."

I felt soft lips press against mine. Then the hand that was covering my eyes, slid down and joined the other hand that was running down my soapy body. I opened my eyes and found Sara looking up at me. She stepped forward and pressed her body against mine and I was instantly harder than I had ever been in my entire life.

Again Sara just said, "Shhh," and kissed me.

I couldn't hold back any longer and pushed her against the wall. I started kissing along her neck and gave her skin a little nip which earned a moan from the one I would make mine. I ran my hands down her body and stopped to pinch and pull her nipples.

"Edward, please; I need you. Just fuck me already," she pleaded.

I pulled her legs up and wrapped them around my waist, and before either of us could think, I plunged myself into her.

Oh god, I almost came right then.

I started to move myself in and out of her, and could feel myself right on the edge of that blissful abyss. I wanted my Sara to feel it first, so I tried my hardest to hold it off.

I turned the water off, and, with Sara still wrapped around me, got out of the shower and carried her to my bed. I laid her down and pulled her legs up over my shoulders to allow myself to go deeper into her.

"'Oh, fuck, Edward. Please don't stop."

I reached down and pinched her clit and felt her instantly fall over the edge. I kept moving and let her ride out her pleasure, then all of a sudden, she flipped us around so I was lying on the bed and she was on top of me.

Sara grabbed my hands and held them over my head as she lowered herself onto me. I hissed with the pure pleasure of it. She started rocking her hips back and forth, and as she arched her back, she started to pinch her own nipples.

I grabbed her hips and helped her rock her to rock them and before I knew it, she started screaming my name in pleasure.

I fell over the edge from just seeing my girl riding me and screaming my name.

Afterwards, we fell asleep holding each other. When I woke I found Sara just staring at me.

"I guess we just threw the whole 'let's take it slow' out the window, huh?" I laughed.

Sara giggled. "I guess we did." She snuggled into my side and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Sara, I don't know what's going to happen from here, but I know one thing; I love you more than anything."

"I love you too, Edward." She looked up and smiled at me before kissing me.

"Sara, my love...?"

"Yeah, Edward"

"Marry me..."


	5. Chapter 5

**12 days of Christmas by Twilight Fanfic Advocacy**

**Title : Holly Jolly Morning**

**Author : Onesweetbell**

**Rating : M (Hello I'm writing it, what did you expect)**

**Pairing : Bella and Edward**

**Written for : Shazwarner**

**Summary: How do you spend the first Christmas morning with the one you love?**

**To Ms. Sharon,**

**I wasn't sure what to get for you, being that you have such a wide range of fics. Since I know you like to write original characters, I decided to go with an original story, although the names have changes. I wish you and yours a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**

**Thank you to my beta, ManiacMotherland. You are the holly to my jolly.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; I do however have a memory that made me very happy.**

**Holly Jolly Morning**

I figured this Christmas would be just like the last few years-no one special to share it with except family and friends. But when I awoke to a tightening around my waist, I knew this year was going to be different.

Different how, one might ask? Well, this year I had Edward in my life and I wasn't planning on sending him away anytime soon. Heck, I just confessed my love for him a week ago.

I was introduced to Edward a little over two months ago by my then-roommate, Angela. Seems she had known him for years and had always wanted us to meet. That night, I had been stood up by my best friend, Jessica, and since I was already dressed up, Angela dragged me along with her boyfriend, Ben, out of the house to a local bar.

I had been to this place quite a few times before then, but don't ever remember seeing Edward there. That was one man I could never forget.

Well, needless to say, we hit it off instantly over a few beers and a game or two of darts. A month later, right after Thanksgiving, Angela moved out and Edward moved in.

So back to the first time I told him I loved him. I was in the shower, getting ready to go to my dad's house for the Christmas dinner where I was planning on introducing him to Edward.

For a few weeks, I had been battling with myself over my feeling for Edward, and had come to the conclusion that I had fallen hard for him. I knew I wanted to tell him; however, I was terrified he wouldn't feel the same way that I did.

One of my coworkers told me: "Sometimes, with guys, you've just got to bite the bullet first." I was praying that her advice wouldn't backfire on me.

Wrapped up in my towel, I decided that I had to tell Edward, right then. I couldn't wait another second to find out my fate; just call me a glutton for punishment.

I found Edward sitting on the couch, watching a football game. So I sat down on his lap with him looking surprised to see me with just a towel on. I was far too modest to even think of being this underdressed in broad daylight, but I figured he had already seen my most intimate of places close up, so what the hell? Why not?

If this went the way I wanted it to go, he would be seeing a lot more of me in various states of undress. And real soon too, I hoped.

After several starts and stops, Edward asked me what was wrong. A few deep breaths later, I finally admitted my feelings to him.

And how did he respond? With a big ol' cheesy grin on his face, he said, "It's about time! Because I fell in love with you a long time ago".

Needless to say, we were late because we had to take another shower.

So, back to the present. Christmas morning wrapped in Edwards's arms was the best way to start this day. And, boy, did I need it, for I was going to meet the rest of Edwards's family that day, and I was beyond nervous.

If you took a cat, gave them four or five shots of espresso, then put that cat in a box with one of those mechanical Santa's that laugh whenever there is movement nearby, and then sealed that box and beat it with a piñata bat-that would accurately describe my anxiety level right then.

I had already met his mother, Elizabeth, and instantly took a liking to her. She was sweet and kind but also snarky as hell with a mouth like truck driver.

The night she and I met, Edward had taken me to the bar where she worked. After standing around for a few minutes listening to this lady and Edward talk with me, all the while taking in the scene, it dawned on me that this had to be his mother.

I felt like such a nit-wit. But what can I say? It was kind of dark; it was a bar, after all.

I asked him if this was his mother and he said yes. So instead of waiting for Mr. Manners, I reached out my hand and introduced myself.

After taking my hand, she pulled me into a hug, which shocked the hell out of me. She said it was nice to finally meet me after hearing so much about me. Then she smacked her son upside the head because he didn't do the introductions. We spent the rest of the night talking and drinking. Edward commented that he never wanted me and his mom to hang out together without him, because who knows what kind of trouble we could get into.

But however much his mom liked me, I still had to get through the rest of his family, including the grandparents. This was on the agenda for the day.

"Merry Christmas, baby," he whispered in my ear, then placed a kiss on my bare shoulder as he pulled me tighter to him.

"Merry Christmas to you to, Edward," I said back snuggling further into his warm body.

After a few more lingering kisses, I was starting to feel a little warmed up and didn't want to move.

"Can't we just stay in bed?" I whined. "It's nice and warm here, and oh-so cold outside."

With a chuckle he replied. "I don't think so. As much as I would love to spend the day in bed with you, it's Christmas and I can't wait to get to my grandparents' place. It will be fun. I told you already. They're gonna love you."

Edward had been talking all week about this day. Telling me tales about Christmas when he was growing up. About how he was the only grandchild for years and that he got to help his grandpa make breakfast. That was a big thing for their family, I gathered. And when the other aunts and uncles started having kids, the whole thing just got bigger and bigger.

All the families would get-together at the grandparents' house with all their presents. After having a huge breakfast, they would all sit around and pass the gifts out.

I remember thinking how wonderful that must have been. Having your entire family there first thing in the morning. Not that I was complaining, my dad and I always had a nice Christmas morning together, but since I was an only child and my parents were divorced, I never got to experience the joy of any siblings nor other relatives.

"How can you be so sure they'll like me?" I hemmed.

"Oh sure! What's not to like? You're smart, charming, funny as all get out," he told me in between placing kissing along my shoulder and neck. "You are also beautiful and sexy as hell. Plus, you put up with me. How could they not love you?"

"Edward, I don't think 'sexy' is something I want them to think of me as. That's just wrong on so many levels," I laughed out, knowing he was just trying to make me feel better.

"Well, I'm sure my gramps and Uncle Carlisle will think different," he whispered into my ear before nibbling on it gently and pulling me further into him. "Hell, I might have a hard time keeping them away from you once they see how hot you are."

"Edward, can we please not talk about your grandfather while you're sucking on my neck." That was just not what I wanted to hear when he was getting me all worked up. "Besides, I thought you were in a hurry to get out of bed."

"Oh, I think a few more minutes won't hurt," he moaned as he moved to rub his morning wood across my backside.

"I think we should get up and get ready. Times away sting," I teased as I tried to get up from the bed. I might have decided to play with him a little. Just a bit. Okay, a lot.

My escape lasted all of three seconds before Edward tightened his hold on me and pulled me back down on to the mattress.

"I thought you wanted to get to your grandparents' house, sweetie," I laughed out.

"Baby, I seem to have a bit of a problem that would very much like to be taken cared of right now," he grinned.

"And what might that be?" I teased again as I pushed back against him. "Your problem?"

"This right here," he groaned as he continued to rub his hard cock against my naked flesh all the while kissing the back of my neck again.

He had me right there. He knew I loved having that spot kissed and sucked on.

"Right there?" I moaned as I reached my hand back to grasp him, giving it a little tug.

"Fuck baby!" He cried out. "Yes, that's it, that's the spot."

"Ohhhh, I don't know. Do you think we have time?" I said coyly.

"Bella, stop teasing me. I want a morning present right now, so please give it to me," he said in a frustrated tone.

"And what might that present be?" I asked as I pumped his hardened dick.

As he ran his hand down the length of my arm, he hummed.

"Yeah, that's it. That's it. I think it's about right here," he whispered into my ear as his hand finally found purchase on the very center of my body.

"Oh yeah?" I moaned out.

"Yeah, this is it. This is the present I want," he groaned as he felt my grip tighten around him.

"And I'm so lucky. Because it is already unwrapped."

I called out his name as his fingers delved between my folds to tickle the little nub.

"Edward! Lucky for you I forgot to put my panties back on last night."

"I think you should always be without them in bed. I would like for that to be my new year's resolution."

"Wouldn't it have to be my resolution and not yours? I mean, it is about _me_ after all," I panted out.

His fingers always played me like a finely tuned instrument, and he was now pushing them into my opening.

"Oh no. Nope. I think that since it gives me great pleasure, it has to be _my_ resolution."

"I just love your foreplay talk, baby. So dirty," I tried to say but the words turned in to a gasp as he sped up his fingers.

"Yeah, I know how you love my dirty talk, baby," he said before taking my ear lobe into him mouth again.

I could feel the moisture build up on the tip of his cock and ran my fingers around it. He had gotten me worked up significantly in this short time, and I wanted him inside me.

"Baby, I want you," I moaned.

"What do you want, Bella? Tell me and I'll give it to you."

"You, inside me, now." I cried out as he stroked my clit with his thumb, making me feel the start of the tingles and tighten in my stomach.

I wasn't going to last much longer and I wanted him deep inside of me when I came.

Just as I was about to tell him to stop, he pulled his fingers out of me and trailed them down my leg until he reached my knee. Moving his hand around the back, he hooked the joint and then proceeded to pull my leg back and up over his legs.

He started to scoot down so I let go of his cock only to move my hand to between my legs so I could grab him once again.

"Is this what you want, baby? You want my cock inside of you?" He moaned out as I ran the head of his cock across my hot and wet center.

"Yes!" I cried out as he pushed his hip forward and entered me.

This had been the first time we had tried this position and I knew that it would happen more, if I had my way. Holy shit was he in deep.

In between moans and grunts coming from both of us, Edward kept up the dirty talk.

"Oh, fuck baby! You feel so good. So tight around my cock. Fuck!"

"Yes, yes, "I cried out.

He picked up his speed and thrusted harder and harder, to the point that I was almost concerned that he was going to shoved me up into the headboard.

"So close, baby. So fucking good. I need you to come for me," he panted out before his lips found purchase on my neck again.

I reached my hand down to feel where we were connected, feeling just how wet and slick his cock was. Such a turn-on. Oh, he felt so good, not just in my hands or on my fingers. Having his cock inside of me was the best feeling in the world.

I brought my fingers back up and started rubbing my clit. I knew it would take much because I was so close. A few more strokes and I felt myself tighten up around his cock that was buried so deep inside of me, squeezing him as he pulled out again before trusting back in.

"Oh, fuck, Edward," I cried out as the sensations hit me with full force.

I threw my head back and just as I heard a hearty moan. I think it was from me. But I also could hear Edward screaming out as well.

"Oh yeah, fuck, baby. That's it. Come on my cock. It feels so good. Fuck! Squeezing me like that. Yeah, fuck! Shit, I'm coming baby, I'm coming!" He cried out thrusting his hips harder as he came deep inside of me.

We spent the next few minutes trying to calm down, just touching each other in loving ways. Sex with Edward had always been unbelievable even from the first moment. I had never felt this way with anyone else. I just seemed to not be able to get enough of him.

As I started to calm down, I could also feel the nervousness of the day start to build up again. But that was par for the course. I was in love with Edward, and even though we hadn't been together for that long, I had a feeling great things would come our way. So I had to suck it up.

"So, are you ready to get up now, Edward?" I asked hoping just a little bit that we could stay in bed and have a repeat performance.

"Oh yeah!" he announced happily. "I can't wait for breakfast. I seem to be very hungry this morning."

I had to laugh as he hopped out of bed and ran to the bathroom bare-assed naked. Yep, that's the man I love.

"Are you coming?" Edward asked as he peeked his head out the door. "What? Do I have something stuck on my butt? I can't see it. Can you help me out here?"

I just sighed to myself, and got out of bed to join him in the shower.

A few minutes later, we were back at it in the hot water. Looks like we'll be late again.

**A/N: Hoped you enjoyed that little ditty. I don't want to bore you with all the deets but suffice it to say, the day ended up great. And yes, the hubby's family all loved me. I even sat and sang karaoke with his great aunt. Not to brag, but I do have the most awsomest Mother in law ever.**

**Here's wishing you all a very Merry Christmas and a wonderful holiday season.**

**Onesweetbell**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: A Political Christmas**

**Author: lvtwilight09**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Emmett & Jacob**

**Written for: theonlykyla**

**Summary: All Jacob wants for Christmas is to not be treated like a dirty little secret. Will Emmett give in to Jake's request, or will Jacob be forced to walk away?**

**Disclaimer: *checks my birth certificate* Nope, I'm not Stephenie Meyer, at least not according to my birth certificate, so that means that sadly, Twilight isn't mine.**

**JPOV**

I say goodnight to our family as they leave the house, shutting and locking the door after they are gone. Making my way into the kitchen, I walk up behind Emmett as he is tidying up the kitchen and wrap my arms around him, kissing him along his neck.

"It was nice having dinner with everyone tonight. Especially with how busy we'll all be these next few weeks until Christmas," I murmur.

"Yes, it was," Em replies as he turns around in my arms and kisses me.

As our kiss deepens, my hips buck forward, allowing my own hardness to brush against Emmett's. Our hands roam frantically, tugging and pulling off each other's clothing, leaving a trail as we stumble our way towards the bedroom.

The bedroom door clicks behind us, and it's as if the sound of the door shutting fuels the desire between us. Our kisses become more intense as our hands continue their exploration over our now naked bodies. Before I even realize what's happening, Emmett pushes me to the bed, pinning me down as he hovers over me.

I can't contain the moan that escapes me as Emmett kisses and nips at my exposed flesh, every touch, every caress setting my body on fire. As he leaves a scorching trail of kisses down my body, I feel my desire building, my need for him increasing with each moment.

"Emmett, please…" I beg as I squirm on the bed, needing to find some sort of friction, some sort of release.

He continues his kisses along my inner thigh before I feel his tongue lick along the underside of my shaft before he takes me into his warm, wet mouth. He licks and sucks my cock before adding first one and then a second finger into my ass. His fingers work in tempo with his mouth as it works my cock. The sensations are all too much and I'm done for, already on the edge of cumming.

"Oh fuuuuuck, Em" I pant out. "So fucking good. Don't stop baby." I beg as my hands fist the sheets.

He continues, quickening his pace, grazing my shaft with his teeth, swirling his tongue around my head, and adding a third finger into my puckered hole. Without warning the fire building within me completely washes over me as my orgasm rocks through my body.

"FFUUUUUCKK babe" I cry out as my hands find purchase in his hair, holding his head in place as my hips thrust a few more times as I ride out my high.

I'm left panting and feeling utterly spent as Emmett kisses his way up my body to my mouth and kisses me deeply, the taste of myself on his tongue serving to reignite my desire. Breaking the connection, a wicked, yet oh so sexy smile creeps across his face as he tells me "I'm not done with you yet Jacob. The night has just begun."

Leaning down, he whispers into my ear, "Get on your knees Jake. I need to be inside you," before swiftly flipping me onto my stomach.

My body willingly obeys his command, my need to feel him moving within me taking control of my brain. I move into position on all fours as he reaches into the nightstand drawer for the lube. I feel the bed shift as he repositions himself behind me, and I can't help but wiggle my ass at him a bit, earning myself a smack on the behind, which elicits a moan from my mouth. Em always knows what I want and need.

Glancing over my shoulder, I groan as I see him stroking himself to spread the lube along his cock before placing his fingers at my entrance. Pushing them in and out of me for a moment, I can't help but push back as he enters me. Quickly, he removes his fingers, replacing them with the tip of his dick. Slowly, he enters me, and once he is fully inside, I let out a contented sigh, relishing the contented feeling that settles over me from being filled so completely by my lover.

Emmett starts thrusting in and out, slow at first, but as he continues, his pace quickens. Pounding into me, the only sounds between us are our grunts and groans as he continues to drive us both closer to the edge.

His one hand tightens its grip on my hip as his other snakes its way around to stroke my already leaking cock. The pleasure is too much, and my arms give out, my face lying flush with the bed as my ass is still up in the air.

"Feels so fucking good…so goddamn tight Jacob. So close babe…" Emmett moans out.

All I can manage in response is a whimper as Emmett's thrusts become more erratic before his release spills inside of me and after a final stroke of my cock, I'm sent into another orgasm of my own.

Collapsing onto the bed, Em pulls me into his embrace, peppering my face with gentle kisses.

"Mmmm, I love you Jake," he murmurs softly.

"I love you too Emmett," I reply as I snuggle into his arms.

After a few minutes, Em breaks the silence which has descended.

"You know babe, Christmas is only a few weeks away. Is there anything special you want?" he asks me.

I hesitate to respond. I know what I want…I've wanted it for a year now, but every time it comes up we just end up fighting. I don't want to fight with Emmett, I hate it whenever we do, but I deserve more. I deserve to be acknowledged. I'm tired of being a secret, of only our family knowing…of pretending.

"You know what I want Emmett," I sigh. "I want a marriage…with you…it's all I'll ever want."

The huff and groan from Emmett as he sits up in bed tells me that we're headed straight for another fight.

"You already know how I feel about that Jake. You know why we can't." Emmett's eyes beg me to understand his side, which I do, the only problem is…I don't think he's ever understood mine.

"I don't want to always be second place in your life." I hiss out. "I understood seven years ago when we first got together. I understood five years ago when you first ran for office, and I understood three years ago when you first got elected as governor…but dammit Em…things have changed, the laws have changed. We…I deserve more."

"I'm sorry Jake, but for now my mind is made up. I have goals, plans…the party chair already told me I was being considered for nomination for the presidency. I can't afford to screw that all up."

Emmett and I had met years ago in grad school, and after graduation we ran in similar social and work circles so we always bumped into each other. It took forever for us to admit the attraction to each other. If I hadn't ended up working for him, I don't know if we ever would have admitted it. Being around each other every day kind of forced us to face the obvious. He was just getting started in his career…his _political_ career, and I understood that being openly gay would have done more harm than good, but now things are different. People understand more, are more open, and being an openly gay, upstanding politician would probably do more for his image than he realized. It's just the fact that he now more than ever seemed to keep pushing me and my wants and needs to the side for his career…well, it broke my heart.

"Are you that blind Emmett? That all you care about anymore are the politics? What about us? I can't wait around forever for you to decide when it's the right time. I want a life Emmett. With you, but I won't wait forever. You keep talking about these plans and goals…well what about mine? Do they not matter? You're so close to losing everything that's really important and you don't even realize it. You're going to wake up one day thirty years down the road and realize your mistakes and that all you have left is the fact that you are a lonely, bitter man with no one to share your life with."

"Don't threaten me Jacob. I'm the goddamn governor of Washington. The people of this state have always seen me as a single man. A single, _straight_ man. I love you Jake, with all of my heart I truly do, but I can't just come out by marrying my assistant. I have plans for my future Jacob. I won't give them up!"

We're both shouting at each other by now from opposite ends of the room as we've gotten dressed in the midst of arguing. What Emmett doesn't see are the tears I'm fighting to hold back. In all of our arguing on this subject, he's never been so cruel or honest…it's always been a 'not now,' or an 'I'm not ready.' But now, he's made it clear what's most important to him, and it's obviously not me or our relationship. I guess it was foolish to think seven years with someone would count for something.

"Of course you wouldn't Em. You'd only expect me to sacrifice my plans, my hopes, my goals for the future. A future I thought I would be sharing with you. You know…it's been a year since gay marriage was legalized here in Washington. I had hoped that would have helped you make the choice to be open with people outside of our families. I'm tired of the hiding Emmett. I can't…I won't do it anymore. Marriage aside, I need you to stop keeping me hidden like a dark, dirty secret. You need to decide what you want. Do you want your career, or do you want me by your side as your partner?"

He just stares at me and says nothing for a while. For a moment I wonder if he's in shock, never having expected for me to not give in to his argument. After a few minutes he just looks away from me, a murmured "I'm sorry…I love you Jacob, but…I can't…" all he offers in response.

His answer is like a punch in the gut as I feel my heart shatter into a million pieces. I fight the tears a little longer though, not wanting him to see me weak and vulnerable.

"Well then, I guess you've made your choice clear," I choke out as I walk into the closet and grab a duffle bag. "I'm going to stay at a hotel for a few days until I can find a place of my own. I'll stay on at work until a suitable replacement can be found but…I think it best if we make as clean a break as possible."

I move quickly around the room grabbing things that I'll need for the coming week, although I plan on finding a place of my own before the end of the day tomorrow. I need to just separate myself from this situation and allow myself the chance to heal.

"Jacob…" Emmett cries out as I head toward the front door. He's followed me as I packed, pleading with me to stay. "Please baby, we can work this out. Don't leave me."

Steeling myself for what I'm about to say, I put a neutral mask on my face, and turn to address him.

"No Emmett. This was your choice. You made your decision. I've made mine. I'll see you at work tomorrow."

I shut the door behind me as I walk out and rush to my car, tossing the bag I've packed into the back seat and head to the nearest hotel I can find, wondering how I will ever recover from walking away from the love of my life.

**EmPOV** **(three weeks later)**

I can't believe I let him walk away. I was so sure about everything I wanted. I thought he understood. I thought he wanted the same things, but that night three weeks ago when Jake left…well, it finally made me realize that I had been wrong about so many things. Jacob had been right about everything…without him by my side, none of my goals or plans mattered because he wasn't there to be a part of them.

He wasn't joking when he said he wanted a clean break, the day after he left he had already found an apartment of his own. Two days later I came home to find his house keys on the dining room table and all of his belongings gone as well. I only ever saw him at work, where I'm quite sure everyone knew something had happened. I snapped all the time at everyone over the smallest of things, and Jake kept his distance from me, finally making use of his private office that was adjoined to mine.

He only spoke to me when necessary, and the ache in my heart, the longing to be able to just hold him in my arms again was consuming me whole. He had said he would stay on as my assistant and campaign manager until suitable replacements could be found. I might have had a hand in prolonging the search for them by agreeing to meet with the most incompetent people who applied for the job. I had hoped that the longer I kept him around, the better chance I would have at fixing things between us, or to at least have a chance to sit down with Jake and attempt to talk things over. My plan seemed to be backfiring though because the longer I kept Jacob in his position; the more he seemed to be distancing himself more and more.

I'm brought out of my wallowing by a knock on my office door.

"Sir, I wanted to bring you the final draft of your Christmas Address. You're scheduled to give it on Christmas morning, so please look it over at your earliest convenience and let me know if any further changes need to be made." Jake tells me as he hands me the copy of the speech.

"Jacob please," I plead with him. "You never used to call me _Sir_, and you've never acted so formal with me…can't we go back to how we used to be?"

I know he understands the underlying meaning in my question by how he looks away from me for a moment before answering.

"I'm sorry _Sir._ But I think it would be unprofessional of me to speak to my employer in any other manner. In our line of work, I do believe it best to keep things this way, so that our working relationship and expectations are clearly defined and understood by all parties involved… so as not to cause confusion about said expectations…Now if you'll excuse me Sir, I need to see to some other pressing matters to make sure everything is ready for your address."

Without waiting for me to say anything in response, Jake turns and walks out of my office, leaving me grasping at straws to try to figure out how to fix things. I stare at the speech I'm supposed to give as my Christmas Address, a tradition I started my first year in office. It seemed to go over well with my constituents, and I've kept it up every year since. As I glance over the speech, I finally come up with an idea of what to do.

**JPOV (Christmas Morning)**

Sitting around Emmett's office with his family was the last place I wanted to be this morning. Both of our families were well aware of our parting of the ways, and frankly I was sick of receiving all the apologetic looks of pity. People broke up all the time; Emmett and I were no different. Glancing at my watch, I'm happy to see everything seems to be running right on schedule. Being behind schedule when you're getting ready for a live television address is never something you want to have happen.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Emmett walk in and take his seat at his desk and I can't help but notice how handsome he looks or the fact that he's wearing the red tie I gave him for Christmas last year. He makes eye contact with me, but I look away quickly, only looking at him again once the camera man has given the signal that we've gone live, letting Emmett know he's now on the air.

"Good morning, and Happy Holidays to you all," Emmett begins. I sigh in relief that he sounds calm, cool, and collected, not having let any of the stress of the past few weeks seep into his work.

I begin to tune out his speech, having read and reread about a dozen different versions of it before presenting him with the final draft, until I realize he's gone off script and no longer giving the planned speech.

"Christmas is a time for family, friends, and those who are most important to you. It's a time to share the joy of the season, to let the people who matter most know how much you love them, how much it would kill you to live without them," he continues to say.

Internally I'm flipping out, not knowing what he has planned or what kind of damage control I'm going to have to do since I have no clue what else he's going to say. If it wasn't for the fact that telling the cameraman to cut the feed and leave the public with dead air would cause a controversy in and of itself, I would have done that five minutes ago. All I can do now is sit and watch everything play out and pray for the best.

"I somehow managed to forget the true spirit of Christmas this year," Emmett says into the camera. "I seemed to lose my way a lot lately and forgot what was most important. Someone very dear to me tried to get me to open up my eyes, to see what I was pushing away and giving up, At the time I was too blind to see just how much I was losing, but I've realized now what I've lost, what I would do anything to get back, what I would sacrifice and die for…

It's because of this realization that I need to be open and honest with all of you, the people of the great state of Washington. My name is Emmett Walter McCarty and I am your governor, and as such I need to admit that I have misled you all, by a lie of omission these past three years. I have misled you by allowing you to believe that I am a single man, a straight man.

My name is Emmett Walter McCarty and I am a gay man…a gay man who has been in love with his soul mate, Jacob Louis Black, for the past seven years. I am a man who was foolish enough to allow that love to slip through my fingers because I was afraid, blind, and selfish. I am a man who is hoping beyond hope for my Christmas wish to come true…for the love of my life to still consider me the love of his, to allow me the chance to prove to him how much he truly means to me, and…if he is willing, will allow me the honor of making him my husband."

At this point, I'm sitting there, a blubbering mess and for the first time, unsure of what to do. Thankfully, Emmett's father Carlisle is smart enough to tell the camera operator to cut the feed, sparing me from having to respond to Emmett's declarations on camera in front of the entire state.

Looking around the room, I can tell no one knew about what Emmett was planning as the PR people, the campaign team, and a countless number of political aides are running frantically trying to answer the phones which are ringing.

It's as if time stands still as the enormity of what Emmett has just done sinks in. He's literally just risked his entire career to give me what I've wanted for so long. The pure selflessness of what he's done is enough to make me forget our fight in the first place and pray that he's meant everything he's said…that he loves me, that he wants to spend his life with me.

"So?" Emmett asks me as he approaches me, "Am I too late? Or is there still a chance for us?"

"I never stopped loving you Emmett." I whisper. " It was never a question of my loving you or you loving me. I just couldn't live a lie anymore. I was tired of having to be hidden away. We deserve our chance at happiness just like everyone else."

"So…is that a yes then?" He questions, a hopeful smile crossing his face.

"Of course it's a yes you big lug. I wouldn't want to spend my life with anyone else." I respond, before launching myself into Emmett's open, waiting arms and kissing him.

We finally break apart as camera flashes start going off around us, the press having made their way into the Executive Building and Emmett's office after having seen his address.

"Wanna get out of here?" he asks me as he eyes the private entrance to the office in the back of the room as security tries to wrangle the press out of the room.

"Sure babe…lets go home."

Finally a stealthy diversion created by one of the staff members, Emmett, his family and I manage to make it to the waiting limousine and back to his car. Sitting snuggled next to Emmett, I finally feel at peace again. It's not until halfway back to our house that I let out a groan, followed by a laugh, causing everyone, Emmett especially to look at me questioningly.

"What's wrong Jake?" he asks me nervously.

"Nothing really. It's just, in all of the grandeur of your admission there; did you not realize the media circus I will have to juggle come Monday at work?" I explain between chuckles as I mentally start to list all the potential interview requests that will undoubtedly be pouring in.

"No, I can't say that I did. All that mattered was my getting you back. I can live with just about anything, but you Jake…you I absolutely cannot live without. Besides, bring on the media circus. We'll get through it together."

"Together," I reply as my hand takes hold of his.

"I love you Jacob." He tells me, his eyes conveying just how much truth is behind those words.

"I love you too Em. Merry Christmas Baby."


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Pandora's Email

Author: bnjwl

Paring: Bella & Edward

Rating: Mature

Written For (secret person):LoopyLou

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the movie or anything else that might possibly earn me a single dime! So sad for me but I have learned to accept it, I'm just thankful that Stephanie allows us to play with them at all.

Dearest LoopyLou, I hope you enjoy this little ditty I wrote for you. I wish you all the best this Christmas season and for the New Year to come! All my love! bnjwl

Pandora's Email

Bella's POV

Pandora's Box- According to the legend, once Pandora's box was opened and all the evils were released upon the world only one thing remained…hope. Bella's life is without hope right now and with one email she gains that back.

I turned the key in the lock, turned on the lights, opened the blinds, checked the messages, did all the things that would signify the normal opening of my office. My life had become this cycle of wash, rinse and repeat. Don't get me wrong, I loved my life. I had a good life.

I was married to my high school sweetheart. I had a good job that paid me well, we had a good enough house in a good enough neighborhoods, and we had good friends. Everything was… good. Often over the years I had thought about things. I mean really was **good** enough? At times, yes, hell yes even, but most of the time I just couldn't stop myself from wondering if good really was enough.

I you asked me to map out my life I didn't think this would have been the road I would have seen myself on. I had wanted to graduate high school, go to Dartmouth, get an English Lit degree, maybe even go for my Master's program, get married, get a good job, have some kids, and just enjoy the American Dream. That was the part that stumped me; I had done most of that shit. So why did it scare me so much that every so often I had thoughts that it's just not enough?

Jake and I loved each other, hell we'd practically been together since we were in diapers. Our parents were best friends and our dad's had bonded even more so when a few years apart they had each lost their wives suddenly. My mom's death had been due to breast cancer; Jake's mom's had been a car accident. Jake's older sisters had become my mother figure. It had hurt but it wasn't devastating. I'd had a good childhood in spite of the fact that my mom had been absent for part of it. The same thing seemed to be true for Jake.

Jake had gone to school on the Rez while I had attended Forks High. So when we had graduated and were still in love we had decided to go to college together. Jake had wanted to attend UDub in Seattle, I wanted Dartmouth. Guess who had won? Well, I would say he won but in fact it was more like we both decided that it would be better to stay close to home, I mean it was good for both our fathers since Rachel and Rebecca, Jake's sisters, were both married with families of their own by now. We moved into a small apartment together, Charlie and Billy each had helped pay the bills and we both had gotten part time jobs. Life became busy for us. Work, school, Jake played soccer with a men's league, I volunteered at the local children's hospital. We were just busy.

Sometimes when I looked back on our life and it seemed like it had flown past us in a flurry and other times it felt like it had dragged on and on. I just kept feeling like there is more out there, like I had missed out on something, like life was passing me by and now I wanted to stop the world and get off the runaway train my life had become, you know? It was really stupid since I was doing this now that I was almost forty, now that my youth had passed me by. Now I wanted to be young, wild and carefree.

I sighed as I started up the computer to begin my day.

When the office phone rang at exactly ten minutes after nine, I knew without a doubt who was waiting for me on the other end of the line. It was Kate, my best friend. She always called me at this time. We would talk for an hour while she completed the inventory at her restaurant. Then she would go at ten after ten and open up at half past ten. She had a small bistro that served lunch to the rush of people that mobbed the streets between the hours of eleven and two looking for lunch to help them get through the rest of their day.

I loved Kate. She had reddish hair that was thick and wavy, her eyes were a soft blue and her skin was absolutely perfection. Her rocking body didn't hurt her chances with men either. She was everything I wasn't. No matter how many times she had told me otherwise, she was obviously the prettier of the two of us. I had always been aware of this fact and was okay with it because I loved Kate. I knew that she would never do anything to hurt me in any way. We were best friends, and not the high school kind of best friends that were together until someone better would come along. We were the kind that would hold each other when someone died. The kind that held your hair out of the way so you could puke kind of friends. She had my back. Yeah that sounded corny when a grown woman said it but it was still true.

I zoned back in when she had begun to tell me all about her date and how not right he was for her but that she had fucked him twice anyway. How her mom was doing, about her new cat and that she wanted to go out this weekend with me and the girls for a little bit of fun. I talked about how Jake and I had a dinner party this weekend, how Charlie was doing alone and how work needed to pick up because I was bored out of my mind in this office alone. We joked about the skanky friends that she hung out with and then we said our goodbyes.

I was thankful that we didn't discuss my life in detail like we had normally done. I didn't want to go into how I was worried about things one more time, how there had to be more. How perfect Jake and I looked to the average person on the street, and how if I left him no one but Kate would really understand why I had.

I mean Jake looks perfect on paper. He has a stable job, he gives me everything I need, he is kind, and devoted but he doesn't touch me. He doesn't love me, he doesn't fulfill my emotional needs. He holds my hand, he gives me little pecks on the cheek, he says nice things and tells me he loves me…in front of people. But in private, we are like brother and sister. We laugh, we talk, we tease but we don't touch, we don't love and God forbid we should have sex. I can't remember the last time he kissed me, open mouthed, make my toes curl kiss.

I know that he claims he has low testosterone and that he looked into medications to take care of it. But damn, we're married. For once I want him to come to me, to touch me just because he wants me to feel joy and pleasure not because he wants something in return. For once I want to feel like I'm the only person on the planet and not an afterthought for him.

This is why I doubt. Because to the outside eyes we look perfect but on the inside I'm dying in here, lonely and alone.

I cry myself to sleep because again he lies beside me snoring his fucking head off while I watch porn videos and finger my own clit. I fantasize about being swept off of my feet and how he will tell me that he was wrong, and he'll make it all better. How he'll tell me how sorry he is that I have had to learn to live without his touch, his love, his affections for all these years. But it never happens, no matter how many gentle touches to my arm or sweeps of his fingers across my cheeks he gives me. Nothing.

And those little touches are the worst because I get my hopes up with them, I sing inside and pray that today is the day he will make the change. But it never comes, all the promises are broken and he falls asleep with the TV blaring some stupid ass sports show while I read and suffer alone.

Kate knows all of this. She is the only one that does and she tells me to get up off of my ass and leave him. Maybe then he will learn, he will know that the world doesn't revolve around him anymore. But I can't. I mean I love him and I took vows. I intended to honor those vows for the rest of my life. I don't judge people who get divorced but it just wasn't an option for me. If I didn't love the person I planned to marry enough to fight for it with all of my heart then there was no need to marry them. Now, don't get me wrong, I'm not stupid enough to say that there aren't perfectly good reasons for divorce. I mean no one should be abused or in danger, no one should have to live with a person that is clearly cheating on them. But so far none of those things had happened to me so I stuck it out and I hoped that one day it would get better. Till then my BOB was my main man and we were thick as thieves.

I opened my email to check the messages for the day. I had four, two advertisements, one from Kate reminding all of us about going out this weekend and one from an email address I didn't recognize. I knew it could be some sort of spam but I didn't give a damn. It would just give me an excuse to go and get a new bigger laptop. So I opened it.

**Dear Isabella, **

**I know that you don't know me but…I just had to write to you anyway. I have watched you from afar for so long now and it breaks my heart to see you so sad and alone. I know that you are not technically alone but yet at the same time you are. Your husband should know better than to leave a beautiful woman such as yourself available for other men. I know this is very forward of me but I want to show you how a woman should be treated. Please let me, Isabella, please. We can have as much or as little contact as you would like but allow me to treat you special for once. Reply if you are interested… **

**Yours Truly, **

**Masen**

I slammed my laptop shut and quickly looked around the room. I had no idea what I thought I was going to find since I worked in this office alone but I scanned it anyway to remove the notion that any threat existed here. My cheeks were flame red, I could tell by the heat that radiated from them. This had to be some kind of a joke. I mean someone had to be kidding around. There was no way a perfect stranger would say those kinds of things to me without someone paying him to do so. I was plain old Bella, mousy brown hair, dull flat eyes, boobs that were too small and an ass that was a little too big. I knew all of my flaws and this guy clearly didn't see them so he must be joking with me.

I opened my laptop back up, clicked on my Live Mail and promptly deleted the email. Then I deleted it from my trash folder just in case Jake was in there snooping around. I didn't want him to see this kind of a thing and make too much out of it.

Over the course of the week, four more emails came to me. All of them filled with sweet, flowery words. Words that made me feel giddy at the fact that they might actually be true or that they were once true about me. Words that made my confidence soar and I found that I walked with my head held higher than I had in years. Somewhere out there was a man who thought I was beautiful and that I deserved some attention.

Each email I double deleted after I read it. This action alone told me that it was wrong, that I should not be getting attention from another man, or hell woman. It could be a woman, nothing that was said was gender specific so who was to say at this point in the game. I reasoned with myself and said that since there was no participation on my behalf that it wasn't over the line of acceptable in any way. I just read an email that was sent to me daily. Kate said that it was all Jake's fault and that if he took care of his woman then I wouldn't need emotion or physical support from anyone else.

All I knew was that I prayed that I never came face to face with my sender. Because I didn't know if I had the willpower to say no to him, to deny myself the touch that I so desperately craved on a daily basis, the simple reassurance that I did matter to someone other than my friends. That for a few minutes that I am the most important thing on this planet to someone, that my pleasure is given because they want to see me enjoying the pleasure not just so I will shut up about how long it's been since we have last had sex, and certainly not because it has been too long for him.

I guess deep down I really needed a good hard fuck and that didn't look like it was going to be in my future for a long time, if ever. So I wouldn't want to trust my will power with a man that can almost make me come just from a few words in an email. I'm not sure I'm that strong.

I strolled into the bar to meet the girls. I needed this night out and I was so happy that Jake decided that he was going to work late and get a few extra projects done so that gave me a clear schedule to go without listening to him bitch. I made sure to dress up because otherwise I would have to hear it from Rose, Alice and Tanya about my appearance.

When I stepped into the bar, I could see my friends huddled around a tall table, laughing and drinking their cocktails. Their beauty amazed me, each one a different picture of perfection. I really had to be the ugly step sister of the group because Rose, her sister in law Alice, Kate and her sister Tanya all were super models straight from heaven. I always tried to take an extra step or two when going out with them to not embarrass them. They all told me repeatedly how stupid I was to think that but you can't help your insecurities, can you?

About four drinks too many, Edward, Alice's brother and Rose's brother in law stopped by the table when he saw them from his table across the room. He hugged and kissed Alice, Rose, Kate and even Tanya. They all obviously knew him; I on the other hand did not. His greeting for me was polite but very reserved. I got a simple hand shake and a, "How do you do Bella? It's my pleasure, Alice and Rose talk a lot about you." To which I blushed a shade lighter than a tomato. He spoke to all of us again the left for another engagement. Tanya sighed as soon as he walked away from the table.

"I don't know why I ever let that boy go?" Kate slapped her arm and laughed at her.

"T, that was middle school when you two dated for a whole two weeks, get real." The whole table laughed then.

"I know but he was the best kisser, ever." She rolled her eyes and flipped her hair, bringing back the middle school girl inside of her again.

"That is my brother here we are talking about, I don't want to know anything about his kisses!" Alice huffed and took a long drink of her martini.

"If he's anything like Emmett he is hung like a fucking horse." Rose commented as she brought her drink up to her lips. Alice turned, sat her drink of the table and proceeded to slap Rose's arm which caused Rose to spill her drink all over the table. We all laughed, Rose gave Alice the evil eye, and then turned it on the rest of us.

"AGAIN, those are my brothers, gross!" Alice covered her ears as Rose opened her mouth to speak.

"You owe me another Cosmo and so what if that is your brothers? I'm your best friend and you should want to know that I'm satisfied in the bedroom, don't you?"

Alice shook her head throughout the entire time Rose spoke to her and then began to chant, "Lalalalalalalalalalal." We all laughed at her.

"Well, I, for one want to know because I saw him change that year we all went to Florida for summer vacation and he was huge then, so spill sister." Alice jumped up from the table and I left to go after her. I didn't want to hear any more than I already had. I mean if I ever saw him face to face again I would never be able to look him in the eye after hearing detailed descriptions of his junk. I would just want to stare at it and that is not cool to do at all.

When we arrived back at the table Rose was telling Tanya about this new shoes store over on 8th avenue that just opened up. Obviously a safe enough topic so Alice and I stayed at the table. Several minutes later a man tapped me on the shoulder and asked if I would like to dance. I blushed and then politely turned him down. He smiled and walked away like a gentleman should have. The table erupted in symphony of protests. Loudest of which was Kate, "Bella? What the fuck? Why didn't you dance with him?" I held up my left hand and flashed my ring to remind her. She obviously needed something stronger than that reminder because she continued to yell at me. "So? You know that fucker you got at home needs something to be jealous over, someone to show him what a beautiful woman you are, that you deserve so much more than he is giving you!"

"Kate, keep your voice down. My God, I am married and I can't dance with a stranger like I'm not. End of discussion," I seethed.

"No, it's not. When will you realize that you are drowning here? He is slowly killing you, the fire is gone from your eyes, you are a shell?" She grabbed my shoulders and gave me a light shake. "You have got to get out before he kills you all together and I don't mean physically, I mean emotionally. Come on Bella, just think about it." Her eyes turned soft and tears glimmered in the corners as she tried to convince me. I understood her words but I just wasn't ready yet, I was too scared.

"Bella, Kate's right, you've got to get out before it's too late. I had to make that hard choice with Royce and it almost killed me but look at what I have now with Emmett. It can turn out so much better for you if you just try." I narrowed my eyes at Kate. She obviously had spilled way more of my secrets to the other girls than I ever thought.

Kate held her hands up in surrender. "Don't be angry at me, they see me angry and they ask what is wrong. I can't help that your deadbeat husband is the cause of my hurt and anger too."

"Think about it Bella. Do a trial separation and see what happens. Maybe Jake will realize what he is doing and make it all better. I mean, what do you have to lose? You aren't enjoying life now are you?" Rose asked. I shook my head. I knew I couldn't lie to any of these girls, ever, they always saw right through me.

"I'll think about it." I sighed.

One month later I was moving my shit into a small studio right around the corner from Kate's restaurant and apartment. I was scared to death and thrilled all at the same time. Scared because I was almost forty and I was on my own, I had never been on my own. Thrilled because I was on my own, I had never been on my own, never. The girls all brought me things to help furnish my studio. I went and bought a few things and I made it my own space. I didn't tell Jake where it was. I never hooked up a phone, he would just have to call me on my cell. I wanted to see just how well he did without me during our trial separation. Could he go on like it was no big deal or would he flounder and need me. I waited.

It took time before I started to go out more and enjoy my freedom. I still had my mind set that I was married and it sort of felt wrong, even though I loved depending on myself and knowing I could make it alone. I felt free from that fact alone. I was strong enough to do this. That was always a doubt of mine. Jake had a way of giving me a compliment but tearing me down at the same time. He kept me in the lurch of never knowing if he was proud of me or saddened by the fact that I couldn't be more. Of course the daily emails from my mystery man helped as well.

I finally worked up to the point where I emailed him back as well. We chatted about our day, what was going on in our lives and so on. Books, music, movies, art, you name it and we talked about it. Jake cared for none of those topics unless it made him look smarter in front of one of his bosses, so it was refreshing to have someone to talk to about these things with me. It was also nice to have a person that didn't know about my relationship status either.

I mean how many times can you answer the question, 'How are you really?' in a day before you scream bloody murder? Masen never asked me how I was, well not in that sense anyway. It wasn't human skin to skin contact but it was almost as good. Right now it was the thing that was got me through this. Well that and Kate's pecan pie.

March 15th. I will never forget the day. I went to work like normal but the laptop there died on me. I knew it was coming, I could see the signs. So I rushed to Office Depot and bought a new one. All the bells and whistles, it was shiny and new and I loved it. On my way back to the office I stopped by our house and wanted to grab a few disks to install some of my favorite programs on my new laptop. I paused when I saw Jake's car in the driveway. Part of me was thrilled to see him for a few minutes, maybe gauge his feelings about me now that we had been separated for a while. The other part just knew this was not good. Not good at all.

I opened the door and stepped in quietly. I kicked off my heels and walked through the downstairs listening for any sounds or signs of life. Nothing.

So I made my way upstairs.

At the landing I heard it.

Grunting, groaning and smacking. I pushed our bedroom door open enough to see in and almost lost my lunch. Jake, Leah and Paul were all fucking each other on our bed, my bed. Each person was pushed into the other and there is no telling how long this had gone on without my knowledge. No wonder Jake could have cared less about me all that time I lived here, he had two other people to shower his affection on. Now I just felt sick to see my worst fears before my eyes.

I gasped and all three heads turned to me. Three sets of eyes watched me. One had the sense to look embarrassed but the other two looked triumphant. Jake and Leah looked satisfied, freed almost. Paul at least had the decency to look horrified, maybe because he had his dick pushed into Jake's ass while I stood and watched. I stepped back and turned. Jake untangled himself from Leah and Paul, he stopped to grab a towel off of the floor, and tried to follow me.

I rushed down the stairs, unfortunately he followed. He began to explain. "Bells, wait. I'm sorry. I never meant for you to find out this way, I swear it. I didn't." I swung around to him and slapped him in the face.

"So how was I supposed to find out Jake?" I seethed.

"I don't know. I'll admit I was relieved when you asked for a separation. I didn't know how to do it and then you came to me to ask. I waited to see how you felt to see if you liked it and maybe would file for divorce from me. I wanted to spare you, I know that sounds weak and pathetic but after all of these years together I do love and care about you."

"Don't you fucking say that, never say that to me. This is not you caring about me, if you did then you would have come clean with this when you first started to feel something for her, for him, for… them? I mean really, Jake, a three some and with a man? I don't even fucking know you anymore; I wonder now if I ever did." He stepped forward and I stopped him with my hands.

"Bells, look that was just something new that Leah wanted to try. I was doing it to make her happy. I'm sorry that you had to see that. I'm sorry, really I am."

I took the opportunity to unload all those years of bullshit on to him this time. "You're sorry. If you were sorry, you would have spared me way back when you realized that you didn't love me anymore. Now? Now this is you being a self-serving asshole who wants his cake and to eat it too. Fuck you Jake, expect a call from my lawyer." I turned and marched into the office and grabbed the disks that I needed. When I walked past the stairs Leah was coming down in a t-shirt and her non-existent panties. She had her hand on Jake's chest and he leaned his head against her shoulder. It was the picture of a perfect couple giving each other support. I pulled out my phone and snapped a picture of that shit for my lawyer then I marched my happy little ass out of the house and slammed the door.

Somehow or another I made it back to the office, closed it up and went straight to Kate's restaurant. I hoped she could serve alcohol there. I had never needed to drink before since I usually only ate there during lunch time there but today I needed the escape.

Ten minutes after my arrival I had a table near the kitchen, and Rose, Alice and Tanya all sat listening to me pour my heart out while Kate poured the wine. They gasped and cried with me. When my story was done and I had emailed the picture to my lawyer, I was whisked away upstairs to Kate's apartment and they put me to bed. Funny thing is that during the time that I waited for sleep to catch up to me, the worst part of my day was the fact that I didn't get to read Masen's email to me for today. My life is so fucking sad.

Life carried on, I guess I should have been surprised but deep down inside I really worried about something like this being the real answer. I did, I was just too stupid to admit it or ask about it.

My lawyer arranged to have Jake away from the house for the weekend so I could move all of my stuff and he drew up documents to dissolve our marriage. Jake gave me a large settlement and I just waited for the final paperwork to arrive to tell me that I was single again.

The next morning when I opened my email there sat two emails from Masen. What it contained shocked the shit out of me.

**Dearest Isabella, **

**I wanted to know if we could meet each other in person now. Don't ask me how I know but I am aware of the situation with Jacob. I have held off as long as I could. All the emails, the getting to know you only makes me want to get to know you face to face. To look into your beautiful eyes and to watch your mouth as you talk, to hold you, to make you see that you are the picture of perfection. Jake was an idiot and an asshole, you deserve better. Let me be that for you, please. I know this seems out of the blue but trust me I have not been able to get you off of my mind since the first time I saw you. Please call me soon, 304-755-9137, so we can get together in person. I swear you won't regret it!**

**Yours, **

**Masen  
><strong>

I shut the laptop and dialed Kate. When she answered I cut off the normal pleasant greeting that she used at the restaurant and shouted at her. "What the fuck is going on? Who is Masen and why does he want to meet with me now? I'm married Kate for crying out fucking loud."

"First of all Bella, you are not married you are in the middle of a divorce and second of all you should know who he is by now, haven't you been emailing him for a while now? You told me yourself that he is safe, so go for it. You need this, you deserve this. Go out, fuck him and then move on if you want. I'm not saying you have to get into anything serious, just let yourself live and stop punishing yourself for something you had no part in." Her voice pleaded with me over the phone.

"I'll think about it." I hung up, no goodbye, no nothing. I couldn't believe she actually advised me to do this. Wait, hell yes I could she has wanted to me to leave Jake for a long time ago. I guess now she really had some valid points that I couldn't ignore.

I opened my email again and hit reply.

**Dear Masen, **

**First of all let me say thank you for the kind words you send me each day. I can't tell you how much they have meant to me, some days they are all I have. I guess there is no point in hiding my life from you since you appear to already know about it. Yes, Jacob and I are getting a divorce, it is almost finalized in fact. So while this leaves me single, I just don't know if I am ready to open up again just yet. I think it might be time to work on me, hell, find out who I am first before I know if I can be a good partner to someone else. (Not that you are asking me to jump into a serious committed relationship right now!) I understand your dilemma, I look forward to our daily email chats as well but I think it is too soon to meet face to face. I hope you understand, you are welcome to continue to email me, if you'd like. If not then I understand. **

**Sincerely, **

**Bella**

I sent it off and waited for his reply. It came almost immediately.

**Dear Isabella, **

**Of course I understand and never wanted to push you. I will be honest, I wasn't ready to jump into a serious committed relationship but hoped that eventually it would become that. So I see your point. By all means, please go and find yourself. When you are done I will be here waiting for you. I will chat with you tomorrow, please take care of yourself till then. **

**Sincerely, **

**Masen**

I swooned, how could I have been so lucky to end up being stalked by a man like this. There had to be a catch. Somewhere or another there was a catch to this. I knew it.

The next morning I heard a knocking on my door as I attempted to fix my hair for work. I wrapped my bath robe tighter around my body and went to answer it. It was a delivery man, holding a small package. I opened the door and he asked, "Ms. Swan?" I nodded and he handed me the package and then thrusted his clipboard in front of me to sign. I did and offered him a tip. "Oh no, ma'am, it has already been paid." I dumbly nodded again and closed the door.

I ripped the seal off of the package and several pieces of paper fell out into my hand. One was a gift certificate to the spa, all expenses paid, I decided whatever I had done, didn't matter, it was completely paid, for day at the spa. The other was a ticket for the theater. I had mentioned several times to Masen that I wanted to go to the theater and Jake would never go. He always had some excuse as to why he didn't want to go or reasons why he couldn't go. Now I could go, alone, but at least I could go. The last piece was a note from Masen as he explained.

**My dearest, Isabella, **

**I wanted to help you begin your journey to find yourself. Please pamper yourself at the spa and then by all means enjoy the theater. This is the last time you will go by yourself, at least if I have something to say about it. Next time I hope to be with you holding your hand. Showing you off for the world to envy me, because I would be the one on your arm. Enjoy yourself, Isabella, I can't wait to see you all dressed up. **

**Sincerely, **

**Masen**

I showed the note to Kate and all the girls. They all ooh'd and aaah'd over it. Each of them encouraged me to continue with things as they were. I had already decided that I would, for as long as Masen would put up with me, I would hold on to him. It was selfish I knew, but he had seemed okay with the arrangement so I would be as well.

The next morning I received my usual email from Masen. He asked about my spa day and how my night had gone. I gushed and talked about everything under the sun. I explained every single detail of my day, all the fun we'd had while I had gotten dressed at Kate's house, the dress that I wore and the heels that had made me feel sexy. I also told him about the theater and how I had been amazed I had been there. I even admitted that several times during the evening I had missed him beside me. That had felt so funny to say since I had no idea who he was or how I could miss him, but I did. I had lost count on the amount of words I'd sent but it had been a lot. His response had blown me away.

**Dear, Isabella, **

**You looked amazing last night, I had loved seeing that smile across your face, and yes I do have to say that I agreed with your assessment of your outfit. The dress fit you perfectly and the shoes should have made you feel sexy because you had certainly looked sexy. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself! I enjoyed myself as well. It just makes my promise to never let you go by yourself again that much stronger after seeing you last night and knowing how much you had enjoyed yourself. I'm glad to be the one who made you feel that way. **

**Sincerely, **

**Masen**

I wanted to email him back and ask a million questions but as always, this would be the day I would be busy. By the time I was finished with all the work on my desk it was time to go home. I decided to wait and see what happened tomorrow and how he would act in his daily email.

The next morning was the exact same routine, a delivery guy, a package and an already paid tip. I slammed the door in the guys face as soon as my hand left the pen because I was in such a hurry to see what he had sent me this time.

It was a ticket to an outdoor music festival for this Friday, Saturday and Sunday, three different gift cards for three different places to eat dinner and a new coat, 'to keep you warm while you enjoy the music' per his card this time.

We had continued to email back and forth all week and I pumped him for information in a sly way. I had asked who he liked on the playlist and what songs he was looking forward to hearing. I had tried to gather ways to be able to see if I could find him in the crowd. Because after the theater I knew that he would be there watching me. I was so curious and worked up to know that he would be watching me from afar and I had no idea who he was.

And like last time we chatted afterwards, we compared notes and which parts we loved. I unfortunately hadn't seen anyone that I thought would be him.

Each week a new package would come and each one held a new adventure for me to go on. I loved the outings but the real thrill had become knowing that Masen was watching me. I preened and dressed up for him. I bought new lingerie and sexy clothing. I wanted to be pretty for him. I was finally able to say that I knew myself a little better and I was able to admit that I had always been in there, Jake had just squashed my ability to enjoy myself. I had changed my life around to match his and he was the boring one, not me.

I met the girls for a night out again and we all compared notes on our love lives. Well their love lives and my sort of love life. All the girls agreed that it was finally time to meet Masen face to face. I wanted to but I was so scared that the special relationship I had developed with him would fade or change when he was able to see the real me. I just wanted to feel special for a little while longer. Since my divorce was now final, I wanted to take it one step further. I needed to talk to Masen.

I had selfishly admitted this to him in the next email. He had responded that he had seen the real me, that I just hadn't known that he had. He wasn't scared at all but he would leave the decision up to me.

I pondered it for almost a week and when it became too big to keep inside any longer, I emailed and begged him to call me. I had to talk to him on the phone. Maybe that would be a close enough step for us both to be happy.

So that became our new routine. We talked all the time, and even texted. He would still send me out occasionally and he still watched me, then we would talk about it the next day.

"Isabella, I almost broke my silence last night, what were you thinking wearing that blue dress? I told you how it makes you look, if I didn't know any better, I would think you were trying to break me down. Were you?" His silky voice asked.

"Maybe," I replied. He loved it when I got a little sassy and a little flirty.

"Wear that dress again and I will approach you, baby. You can count on that." I loved when he called me baby and I certainly loved it when his voice took on that husky, turned on tone.

Several times in the past our conversations had turned sexual in nature. He had asked about my experiences with Jake and I had explained. He assured me that as soon as I was ready he would remedy all the problems that I'd had in the past. I believed every single word he said and admitted that several times I had pulled out old Bob to help me out after our conversations. Especially when he had told me what he wanted to do to me. I just couldn't resist him any longer.

I had to plan out how I would force his hand to come to me, since he knew who I was and not the other way around. I was given the opportunity to do just that when he sent me a ticket to an art gallery for a show. It was a local photographer who specialized in landscapes. I was so excited and knew exactly what I wanted to wear.

I shopped for brand new dark blue lingerie, I knew this was Masen's favorite color on me, and went to get my hair, makeup and nails done. I also stopped by to get a wax as well. I figured I might as well cover all of the bases just in case tonight turned out as well as I hoped for it to. I wore the blue dress and prayed for the best.

I mingled around and felt on edge the whole time. I tried to settle my body down enough to actually appreciate the art that hung on the walls of the gallery but it was useless. I was too keyed up to even concentrate at all.

So keyed up that the simple vibration of my cell phone in my purse made me jump when it went off. I pulled it out and realized it was a text. I smiled as I saw the name of the sender, Masen. I opened it immediately.

_**You naughty girl, I told you about that blue dress didn't I?**_

I typed out my response.

_**Yes, you did, perhaps that is what I want.**_

His answer came at an inhuman rate.

_**Are you sure?**_

Mine was sent with the same amount of haste.

_**YES!**_

**Meet me in 20 minutes at the hotel down the street. Ask for Masen and they will direct you to my room. I don't want to have our first meeting in a public place, is that okay?**

I didn't bother to send a response, I just nodded and moved towards the back door of the gallery so that he could leave without my notice. I would follow him anywhere now that I knew him, the real him. Without the pretense of visuals to get in our way.

I waited about fifteen minutes and stepped outside. I called Kate. "Hey girl, I just agreed to meet him. He doesn't want to meet in person in public, is that scary?" I had shown Kate, Rose and Alice all of his emails, notes, texts and relayed the phone calls to them. I wanted them to know him almost as well as I did. So she certainly had plenty of info to go on after I asked her my question.

"Well, normally I would say hell yes, but after all I have seen then I say no. Go and meet him, just text me in about thirty minutes to let me know that you are okay, you got me?" Her voice held a small amount of hesitation but not enough to stop me.

"I'm meeting him at the Oakwood Motel down the street from the Westside Gallery, so if I don't text you in a little while to let you know I'm okay then come and get me, okay?" I bit the side of my lip as I explained. I knew that this situation sounded as crazy as they come but I couldn't not go. I mean he was the only man who had paid me any attention. He made me feel special, intelligent and sexy all without ever having laid his hands on me and that is hard to do. He speaks to me, not to get into my pants, but to hear what I have to say. We talk and that is more important than the physical aspect of it all. I had learned that for sure after that sham of a marriage I'd had with Jake. I missed the talks the most and I missed him paying attention to me. However, not the sex part so much. Yeah that was a blow to my ego but I could have lived with that part as long as he would have paid my mind some attention. But he didn't." I said all of this while I stood in the elevator up to his suite. I adjusted and elevated the girls, I fluffed my hair and made sure I didn't have lipstick on my teeth.

Kate droned on in the background as I tried to make sure that I looked my best. I knew that it was ridiculous based on the fact that Masen had seen me more times than I knew of, I was sure. I was certain that he had watched me at every single outing he had sent me on and probably way more than that. It made me feel sexy to know that he was watching me. I would saunter and shake my ass a little more than normal, and I would wear new sexy lingerie under my clothes. Even though I knew he couldn't see the bras and panties, it still made me feel sexier for him.

My internal and Kate's external ramblings were cut short by the ding of the elevator. "Kate, I'm here." I whisper yelled. I was suddenly scared out of my mind. All the "what if's" came into play and I worried that I just didn't know enough about him. I mean yeah, we talked and emailed but hell anyone could lie in an email or phone call. I could be walking into my death here. "Kate, I'm scared."

"I know, don't be…this could be your chance." I heard Kate say then heard some rumbling on the phone and it sounded like someone was fighting on Kate's end.

That's when Alice's voice came over the line. "Hey Bella, don't be scared. Okay? Just go for it, this could be your life changing moment." Her voice sounded sure but I wasn't totally convinced. I didn't want to get hurt and well, murdered either for that fact.

"I don't know, Alice, maybe this is too soon."

"Bella, listen to me. I know who Masen is, and before you even ask, no I will not tell you, but I do know that he is trustworthy and cares as much for you as you care for him. So, go, have fun and call us in the morning."

"He's trustworthy?" I asked.

"Very, I'd trust him with my life." Alice answered.

"How well do you know him?"

"Bella!" Alice shrieked before I could even finish my question.

"Okay, fine. Here goes nothing. I'll call you in the morning." I hung up and slipped the phone in my small handbag. I walked the five steps it took to make it to the door of the suite and knocked. This floor only held two suites so we had a fair amount of privacy but it still embarrassed me to be here, knocking on the door like a call girl. I almost turned away again but heard footsteps as they neared the door.

When the door opened the suite was darkened, only the lights of the city provided the illumination. Masen stood behind the door and was mostly hidden from me. I could see that he wore a suit, a black suit with a white shirt. His tie was loosened but still hung around his neck. His head was turned so I could see a partial profile and a mass of dark crazy hair. It looked soft and called to my hands.

Masen's head turned as he closed the door and I immediately recognized Alice's brother Edward. I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand.

"So, I see you recognize me, are you disappointed?" his smooth, silky voice asked.

"That depends on if you have shown me the real you this whole time, or if you have played a person you've thought I would like," I answered.

My mind swirled with so many things and questions. Had Alice known all along? Had she played me along to help entrap me? How had Masen, I mean, Edward known all the stuff he knew about me? Was he really interested in me or just think I was a sad lonely woman he thought he could seduce?

"Did you really mean all those things you said?" I whispered. My mind pleaded for him to say yes even if it was a lie, but my heart begged for the truth so that I could walk away before I was in too deep if he hadn't meant them.

"Yes, Bella, more than you ever know. It has killed me to watch you suffer all these months and not be able to go to you and help you. So I helped the only way I thought I could. Every word I said was the absolute truth. I swear it." His chin was set and I could tell by the fierce look in his eyes that he was telling me the truth, now and then.

"How?" I wasn't really sure what I was asking, I only hoped that he knew.

"I've heard Alice talk about you for several years. I'd seen you guys out one afternoon and I was dumbstruck, you were so…are so—" His words froze and his eyes glanced up at mine. There was so much emotion swimming in them causing me to believe every single word his beautiful mouth spun for me. I could see his honesty written all over him. It was present in his eyes, his body and even his hands. He'd meant everything he'd said. He took a deep breath and let it out before he finally finished what he'd started to say before. "Beautiful. I wanted to ask Alice about you but I had heard her say that you were so unhappy with Jacob." I cringed when I thought of his name. "So I decided to show you that you were worth more to me than anything he had ever given you." His hand dropped to his sides and he shrugged his shoulders. "I just wanted you to know that someone thought that you were worth more, for you, for yourself esteem. If more became of that then great. If not then I would be happy with the fact that I had helped you." He stepped forward and stood directly in front of me. His hands reached for my hips and pulled me slightly closer to him. I could smell his cologne and wanted to bury my face into his chest. His body heat pulled me closer as well. He was a mystery wrapped up and hand delivered to me. "Then I saw you fall apart and come back together, I saw you change after my emails. I saw your confidence come back, the way you walked, it all changed. I was so proud of you." He placed a sweet kiss on my forehead. "Then I picked up the phone and heard your voice. You spoke to me and I was over the moon. I really got to know you then. I saw the kind caring person that Jacob pushed aside. I hated him, Bella, I wanted to kick his ass and hurt him as much as he hurt you." His fists tightened on my hips in anger and frustration. "I was never more happy though, because I felt like I had you in my life. I had my chance. I could really prove to you how much you deserved love." He tilted my chin so that we looked directly into each other's eyes. "And I do love you, Bella, I will for every single day of my life, I swear it." He leaned down to kiss me.

I wanted to pull away, my brain screamed that I should. This was the first time I had technically met Masen, I mean Edward. But I couldn't. I wanted him, all his sweet, hot and sometimes dirty words he said to me. I wanted all of him. Right the fuck now! So instead I leaned into him and wrapped my hands around his neck to pull him to me faster. Edward didn't need any further encouragement.

Kiss by kiss, we each shed our clothes. Our hands touched and familiarized ourselves with each other. His warm skin set mine on fire as he ran his hands over my body. And there is no description accurate enough to describe what it felt like for him to kiss my body. I was in pure heaven.

Edward's mouth kissed and sucked on my nipples until they were both hard peaks that begged for something more aggressive. As if he read my mind his hands flew to them and pulled the peaks as he gave them a slight twist. My back arched and I moaned at the intense sensation that he caused.

"You like that angel?" His voice was distorted by the fact that he still held my flesh between his teeth as he mumbled to me.

"Oh God, yes!" I panted as he dropped my nipples and began to rub my skin along my hip bones. He positioned my feet flat on the bed and began to move lower along my body. His sweet breaths caused goose bumps as he spoke on his descent.

"You are so beautiful, never doubt that."

I nodded because clear thought patterns simply were not possible. I could only feel the sensations.

His mouth lowered to my body and kissed directly over my clit. I could feel the small amount of moisture that his mouth held as he kissed me. Anything that was Edward's set me to buzzing, like he contained a small amount of electricity that he released into me each time we touched. Either way I loved his touches. I wanted more, apparently so did my body because it involuntarily flexed up to meet his mouth. His tongue dove in and licked across the moisture that his attention had caused to collect.

"Fuck, yes, you taste so good." I felt more rush out of me at his words. I was not used to this amount of attention, usually it was get on, do your business, and get off. Not much fore-play and not much in the way of making sure I was taken care of. This was all new to me. "You like, baby? You like it when I talk dirty to you?" I moaned and hoped that it was a good enough answer. I wasn't sure that I could say the words he wanted, it would take time to get used to the new ability to suggest things that I did or didn't like here with him. "Tell me." His voice pleaded; apparently he liked to hear me as much as I liked to hear him. I guessed now was as good a time as any to begin my learning process.

"Yes, so much, tell me." I rambled and used his exact words but it didn't matter, I was too caught up in the sensations that his tongue was causing to worry about it now. Later might be a different situation though. Later I would worry about what this meant for us and how to proceed but for now what he gave me was enough. I needed to feel and for once have someone take care of me. I needed the things that Jacob withheld from me and if it made me a selfish person to want that now from Edward then fine I was selfish. He didn't seem to mind giving it to me so I didn't mind taking it from him.

Edward shifted my legs and pulled them closer to him, so I dropped one down onto his shoulder. I wanted to feel the skin to skin contact. Again, I was selfish that way.

The movement must have encouraged Edward because he chose that moment to slip one of his long fingers inside of me. He obviously enjoyed the two of us together by the sounds of his moans. I had to say that I enjoyed the moans as much as the actions of his tongue and hands. The moans vibrated across my skin and set my body afire. I pushed my body against his face and he merely laughed against my skin and twisted his fingers inside of me to massage.

Jacob was a decent lover but never had he taken this amount of time on me. He gave what he got and only when he got it, never did he take the time to just give me pleasure. So to know that Edward was only concerned with me right now sent me as high as his actual actions.

Soon the flames became a full-fledged fire and the fire engulfed me completely. I fell apart and enjoyed the sensations of Edward's mouth coaxing me towards another orgasm, slowly and sensually. His pressure was soft and sweet, but exactly what I needed. Before I fell off the ledge for a second time, Edward pulled away from me. He looked so sexy as he wiped his face off and smirked at me.

"Come here, baby, let me make love to you." I wondered if it was possible to have another orgasm from his words alone, because if so I was certainly going to do it. Edward pulled us to the center of the bed and then covered my body with his. The intensity in his eyes almost scared me but his sweet touches balanced it out. "I want to give you the world, to show you how important you are to me." He leaned down and kissed my lips. "To make you feel loved and special." His mouth covered mine before I could respond as his tongue danced in perfect harmony with mine.

I wanted it. I wanted anything he had to offer and more. I was all in with him. I knew that we wouldn't be perfect together right away, there would be a learning curve and points in time when we would piss each other off, but I wanted that. I needed that, I needed to know that someone loved me more than anything or anyone else in this world. Wasn't that what everyone wants?

As our mouths moved with each other our bodies began to join in. Soon we touched from the tips of our toes all the way up to our conjoined lips. It was perfection. We were perfect together.

Edward slid into me and I guess we probably should have talked about birth control but at this moment I didn't care. I was on the shot and was only with Jacob, so I knew I was clean. However, it worried me for a split second about the fact that Jacob had obviously been fooling around on me. So maybe I wasn't all that sure now. Then I remembered that he told me that his affair with Leah had begun a few weeks after I had left. My mind cleared and wondered why in the hell I thought about Jacob at all when Edward was here with me, making love to me.

"You okay?" His voice sounded concerned and I worried that I was more distant than I meant to be with my internal ramblings.

"Yeah, I'm perfect, I had a split second of doubt but not about us or what we are doing. I worried about Jacob and his affairs and if that meant he had given me anything." His body continued to push into mine but slowed a little. Great, I have him worried about it and now he won't want to finish.

"Stop worrying about him, let's focus on us now, okay? He means nothing, not after the way he treated you." Edward's forearms came to rest beside my shoulders and his long arms fold up to caress each side of my face. He had wrapped me in a cocoon made of his body and I loved it. I nodded at him and he kissed me sweetly before he began to move again.

Our eyes connected and the intensity was there again. I could see that this was real to him and he felt all the things he said to me. I felt them as well and finally began to feel hope again that I might actually find what I have been searching for. What I had lived for years without…love, true soul deep love.

I gave myself over to the feeling and pulled him deeper into my body with my feet pressing against his sexy ass. "There she is, that's my girl, now she's ready for me." His hips began to move deeper, harder with a slight twist when he pushed all the way inside of me. After the first two orgasms he had given me it was hard not to immediately be there again. His lips kissed mine and I pulled his face closer as well. I just couldn't get close enough to him. "You feel this? Feel us?" he asked as he released my mouth.

"Yes, perfection."

He nodded at me. Then with a slight shift of my leg and his hips he found that spot inside of me that had never been touched before. And I knew it immediately, he knew it as well. We could both feel the massive fluttering that this one touch had caused. His face lit up and he began to aim for that spot with each push. I could only drop my head back down onto the bed and allow my eyes roll back into my head.

"Let it go, angel, just feel, not think." His hand wrapped around my neck and held me up so I could watch us just as he did. "Oh, God, you are so beautiful." I was sure I was a wreck. That my hair was sweaty and my face was flushed but for whatever reason I totally believed it when he said it to me.

"You, you make me beautiful, I want to be beautiful for you." I kissed his mouth and only released it when we both needed oxygen.

"Every day of forever, I want to make you feel that way. Stay with me, Bella, tonight and then we will take each day one at a time. But I first I want you to know, I want it all with you." His words and his hips all combined at the right moment and I shattered in his arms. I could feel the fireworks, I saw the stars and most importantly I felt his love. And I wanted to return that love to him. I wanted everything he said with him.

"I love you," I gasped as I said it but it was really how I felt at that exact moment.

"I love you too, I was too afraid to say it first. I didn't want to scare you." I kissed his lips. "I have for so long, crazy huh?" I shook my head no at him because if I were honest with myself then I would have admitted that I had been in love with him for awhile as well. "Take a shower with me?" He asked but I was confused.

"Wait, don't you want to finish, I mean…you know?" I half stumbled with my words.

"Oh, I did, sweetheart, it was just in the middle of your finish and I don't think you would have known if an atom bomb had gone off right then. Trust me, I am more than happy and finished." He smirked as he pushed some hair off of my face and shoulder.

We made it to the shower but not without a few trips and almost falls along the way. My legs were definitely not ready for long distance travel so I needed Edward's help and he gladly gave it. In the shower I brought up the question that had entered my mind as soon as I knew exactly who he was.

"So, how did you know all of things about me? I mean, did you pump Alice for info?" It was an innocent question but his face appears panicked.

"No, I never asked her for anything, I swear." I leaned up and kissed him to settle his nerves. He looked much more relaxed when I pulled away. "I was in my dad's office looking for a book when Alice stopped by the door. She was on her phone with Kate. They talked about you and Jacob, in great detail." He chuckled. "A few nights later was when I met you in the pub having drinks with the girls. I knew then that I wanted to get to know you and hopefully show you how much you deserved." I couldn't help but smile at his sweet words. "I listened in every chance I got to Alice's phone calls and even snuck onto her laptop one day when she left it opened on the kitchen table. I got your email from her and went from there. She never knew it was me, at least not until a week ago." I shifted against him and he wrapped his arms around me. "She saw me outside of the gallery, we talked about the showing and then she brought up the music festival and she asked me how I liked it. As soon as I said how much I enjoyed Garrett Davies, she flipped out. She began to shriek and went on and on about how had she spoken with you and you had said the exact same thing. She then came right out and asked me if it was me. So, I told her, but I swore her to secrecy and I have to say that it has been the only time in her life when Alice Cullen has ever kept a secret." He kissed my nose. I could see the honesty and love that shone in his eyes, combined with all the time and effort he had taken on me, I had no choice but to be happy with how it had turned out. I guess it was one of those things that Alice says was meant to be.

Two years later

Alice, Rose and Kate all wanted to go out for a ladies night. It was strange because each and every one of them had been very wrapped up in their own relationships lately. But I had missed each of them so I agreed. Edward had told me that it would be fine, that he would plan a boy's night in so he wouldn't be lonely. He said that he would order pizza and play poker with his boys.

Alice and Rose dressed me up and off we went to our normal pub. We had a great time and the drinks had flowed. But the moment I had seen Edward all of that stopped. In fact time had stood still—ala the movies. He looked amazing, he had on dark washed jeans and a beige sweater. His hair was the appropriate amount of sexed up and his scruff was definitely lickable. It all worked together to render me speechless. He walked right up to the table and dropped to his right knee. Alice, Rose and Kate all began to do the I-don't-want-to-cry hand wave and began to hug each other. I focused on Edward.

"Bella, these last two years with you have been indescribable. I have loved every minute of it and each day you show me a way to love you more. I want to give you the world and enjoy it all with you. Would you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?"

I only had one answer. "Yes."

The End.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : One Choice **

**Author : Onesweetbell **

**Rating : M (For theame and of course a lemon)**

**Pairing : Bella and Edward**

**Written For : Maniacmotherland**

**Summary : A choice Edward made, altered the lives of every one who ever loved him. Will he be able to get back to them? Told all in Bella's POV**

**Disclaimer: I don't Twilight.**

**A/N The following story is a work of fiction. Names and places are not based on actual events. **

**I want to give a shout out to my Twify, how gave the bunny and inspriration to write this. Love ya!**

**##############**

**One Choice**

It had been six months since I saw him last. Six months since we had said our final goodbyes. Six month since the last time we had been together intimately.

It had been three months since I got the call from his sister. Three months since I got the call from my doctor. Three months of pure hell, but also three months of joy.

It had been 48 hours since I received the call from his father. 48 hours of joy, elation, concern, anxiousness, and nervousness.

And now, for the last six hours, I have stood with Edward's family and our friends and various acquaintances in a small room with a couch and a water cooler and a soda machine. Stood there, just waiting. No one really saying anything beyond hushed whispers. We are all still in shock, I guess you could say.

I didn't feel like taking to anyone else; I was only concerned for Edward. How would he be? Would he be okay? Would he remember our last time together? And I suppose, most importantly, how he would feel when he finds out about… that?

"How are you holding up, Bella?' I heard Alice ask me.

I was standing in front of a window that ran the length of one wall, looking out over the airstrip that was covered in snow.

"As well as could be expected, I suppose," I turned to give her a faint smile, but it didn't reach my eyes. "I should be taking care of you right now. He is your brother after all."

"Yes, he is. And you are taking care of me, because you're here," she said while taking my hand in hers. "Bella, you're my best friend. I don't think I would have made it through the last three months if you had not been there for me. I owe you so much."

"No, Alice. No you don't. Like you said, best friends," I squeezed her hand gently. "You know I would never run out on you, like some people."

Alice nodded her head in agreement, and then looked over her shoulder at the group of people standing off to one corner. I knew who she was looking at, all too well. Edward's so-called friends, the people he had worked with. I wondered how he would feel once he heard how they had so quickly dismissed him to an early grave and moved on to the next big story. Even if that next big story involved nothing more the most recent celebrity to enter rehab.

How could they just give up so easily? It wasn't as if there had ever been an official confirmation of his death, but when there had been no contact with him for almost a month, they seemed to think the worst and moved on. Edward, of course, would never do that to anyone. He would be there till the last, the final word. He was no quitter, that was for damn sure.

Well, with his work he wasn't a quitter, that is. However, it hadn't seemed too hard for him to say goodbye to us. No, I shouldn't say that, because it wasn't true. He just couldn't stay in one place long enough to make things work for us, so that was almost as bad. I always wanted to kick back and relax, and he always wanted to travel and see the world. You see, Edward was a freelance journalist. He loved the excitement, the rush of a new story, a chance to get that one interview no one else would even try for. Me, I am more of a stay-at-home kind of girl.

Six months ago, the last time that I had seen Edward; he had told me and his family that he was headed to South America. He had a lead on a man that could get him in touch with a reigning drug lord. He had been working on this story for quite some time and was eager to see this interview come to fruition. We all gave a collective sigh when we heard his plans, because we knew that there was no arguing with Edward when he had made up his mind.

Don't get me wrong, Edward very was good at his job. He was honest and truthful, never went back on his word. He was one of the most sought-after journalists around the world. He could have had a job with any of the major networks, but he did not want to be tied down to the "rules of political bullshit" as he put it. He liked his freedom to say and ask whatever he wanted to.

Edward was also fair and honest in his interviews and never judged. He interviewed a lot of well-known people, even those that had been cast in a dark light, plus some underhanded and devious people also. But he just had a way of making them feel comfortable enough to be honest with him. Most of the time, the guest just let it all spill with only a little prodding from Edward.

He made one seriously bad choice, however. One bad choice, but that's all it takes when you live on the edge like he does. One wrong move, one bad choice. And that is why we were all there that day. Hoping and praying that he would come back to us, his family.

And maybe, perhaps, come back to me. Maybe it was the holidays that were making me get my hopes up. It was after all Christmas eve and that would be the great present if he did.

Waiting around like I was, feeling oddly lonely in a crowd, I thought back to the night Edward and I had said our final goodbyes, the night that we had gotten pregnant although we hadn't known it at the time. It was a memory that needed little prompting to surface once again.

It was in many ways a normal evening for us. Edward drove us back to my place after we left his parents. I began thinking that he probably had insisted on picking me up in his car so I wouldn't bolt after he had informed us all about his plans, so we would have to go home together. Sneaky little shit.

When we arrived at my place, I jumped out of the car, not waiting for him to exit the vehicle. I left the front door open as I made my way to the kitchen; I knew he would follow me in.

After placing my purse and keys on the table in the kitchen, I went over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine. I really needed a drink about then, because I knew the conversation that was going to happen next. Usually he said something knee-meltingly romantic and I balked at leaving him, but this time I was going to hold my ground. We've had this discussion before, a hundred times it seems, but this time, I was done. This time, this love affair was finally over.

The terrible truth was that, for the last couple years, I had been rethinking our relationship anyway. I had turned thirty this past year, and I had begun to feel like I had wasted the last ten years of my life with nothing to show for it.

Now, not all of that time was bad. For the most part, it was great being with Edward. Especially the sex. The hardest part was when I would go months without seeing him because he was working. And, let's face it, my biological clock was ticking.

Still, I never hated his work. It was who he was. It gave him his passion, his drive, his ambition, and I did love that part of him. But I wanted more. Hell, I deserved more than what he could give me. I deserved a man who would stick around for more than a couple months, for one thing.

Edward would always said "just one more assignment" or "this is the last time I promise". And for a while, he'd keep his promise, and we'd act like a normal couple. Then a month or so later, he would get another call and he "just had to do it". "A lifetime opportunity", he would say.

I loved the man with all my heart and soul; I truly did. And I knew I would always love him. But I simply needed him, all of him. I mean, how many more times was I going to let myself be put on the back burner? Call me selfish, but enough was enough.

Which was why I was at that moment guzzling down mouthfuls of pinot grigio, trying to figure out exactly how to break up with Edward Cullen.

Yes, I take responsibility for putting up with the neglect for so long. I felt he was worth it, and he still is. But there comes a point in one's life when you need to focus on what you want and need. And that was a family of my own. I wanted a husband and children. I have known for a few years that my wants and needs were not the same as Edward's. And I doubted if that would ever change, anytime soon.

Yes, so yeah… it was gonna hurt. It was gonna hurt like hell. But for my own sanity and peace of mind, I knew I had to let him go.

I wiped off the mouth of the bottle and then grabbed two glasses out of the cabinet and poured us each a glass full of the white wine. By that time, he had made his way into the house and into the kitchen. He stood there staring at me for a moment. He must have known something was up to take that long making it in from the car.

"Bella…" he started.

I quickly held up my hand. I didn't need to hear him to know what he was going to say. It was always the same thing anyway.

"Don't, Edward. Just don't," I said. I then picked up my glass and chugged half of it. Not a good idea to do that with wine, especially since I had already been nipping at the bottle previously, but I just need to calm down, and gather my thoughts so I could say what needed to be said.

After what seemed like hours but actually was only a few minutes, I finally spoke.

"Edward, I love you. I have loved you for so long; I don't think I will ever be able to stop loving you. But I can't do this anymore."

"Bella, please. I promise, I swear to God that this is it. This is the last one."

"No. No, it's not. You say that now, but you know it won't be." I shook my head. "Edward, look, I understand how important your work is to you and I actually admire that about you. But you have to know, I will always come second to it. It's not fair to me or to you either."

"Bella, please," he tried again, but I cut him off again.

"Edward, let me say this please," I demanded. "I haven't been happy for a while now. You know this. We've talked about this before. My God, Edward, I love you. I love you so much it hurts. But this… whatever it is between us… it hurts me even more. Obviously, it's not enough for you, and I accept that. But that means it can't be enough for me either. Logically."

He opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it quickly. I guess he realized that at least some of what I was saying was true.

"Edward, sweetheart, all I want is for you to be happy and what makes you happy is your work, so I won't ask you to give that up. But I deserve to be happy too. I wish to God that this was enough for you, this world, but honestly it's not. I want so much more than you are willing to give me. And I think … no, I _know_, that this half-life we are living must end. It kills me to say this, but I won't be there to meet you at the airport when you get back."

I felt the tears that had been building finally spill over and run down my face. As I looked at Edward, I could see him fight back his own tears.

"This is hard, Edward. So fucking hard. I have loved you for so long. I don't know how to move on but I have to. I have stood back and watched all your dreams come true. But I need mine to come true also. And no matter how much I want to be with you, we both know that's not going to happen if I stay with you."

"I won't go. Not if it means losing you forever," he whispered as he walked towards me.

"Ha!" I sadly laughed. "And have you hate me for taking that away from you? No fucking way. Absolutely no fucking way. Go, Edward, and do your job and be the brilliant man that you are. I won't accept anything less from you. It would cheapen everything that we have or had. But, just go. Please."

"But I don't want to lose you," he wept. "I love you."

"I know you do, but it's just not enough," I softly added as I placed my hand upon his cheek and felt him lean into it.

The tears he had been holding back started to run over. It killed me to see him like this, but it had to be done. I did not want to wake up years from now, regretting having stayed with him.

He slowly opened his eyes and I could see all the pain he was feeling, but there was also understanding there as well. I knew in that moment that he knew: that even though both our hearts were breaking, this was the best choice for us.

"I will always love you, Bella," he said through his sobs, then wrapped me up in his arms.

I wasn't sure how long we cried or how we ended up in the living room, sitting wrapped in each other's arms on the sofa. But eventually, I was all cried out. I looked up at Edward's face through puffy eyes and was meet with a look that I was sure was the same as mine.

"I must look awful," I laughed.

"You will always be beautiful to me," he replied with a half-smile, then stroked my cheek with his long finger.

An involuntary moan escaped my lips. My body was, as usual, so in tuned to him that the slighted touch would set me off. How was I ever going to handle not touching him again? Would it be wrong to ask for just one more night? A part of me knew the answer to that, but I needed, no craved to feel his touch just once more.

"Stay the night?" I asked, my eyes pleading, hoping he would agree. But then I cursed myself. I had just broken his heart and now I wanted him one more time? How sick is that? I quickly corrected my mistake.

"No, forget it. I'm sorry to ask that of you."

His answer surprised me. He placed his finger under my chin and raised my face so I was looking him in the eye.

"I want to stay, even if it's for only tonight. Please, Bella. Let me make love to you one last time."

We lay in bed, side by side, just looking into each other's eye for a while. I finally brought my hand up and stated tracing his face. Lightly touching and caressing his jaw and cheeks, the lines and curves. For being thirty-five, Edward looked like he was still in his twenties. He was so handsome. You would think I was trying to memorize him, but the truth was I already knew all there was to Edward Cullen.

As I lightly traced over his eyebrow, I chuckled when I moved over the little scar there on the end of his left eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" he softly asked.

"I was just remembering how you got this scar."

"Ohhh," he finally said when the memory sunk in and he smiled. "That was quite a weekend."

Six years ago, Edward had surprised me with a weekend get-away to his family's cabin in the mountains. He had been chasing me through the forest, and when I had tripped over a big log that I was trying to jump over, he had fallen on top of me and had ended up catching a twig on the way down. Thank God, it had not gotten him in the eye.

I had ended up playing nursemaid the rest of the weekend. Well, actually, a naughty nursemaid. I had even affected a terribly cheesy German accent there for a bit, just for the heck of it. I was Ivana Stroplick and he was Herr Koch. It was a hell of a lot of fun, but it was a long time ago, and it wouldn't ever happen again. This made me incredibly sad.

When I traced over his lips, he puckered and gave my fingers a peck. I had always loved his lips. They were so full and oh-so soft; I could kiss him for hours. Just thinking about our long kissing session had my body tingling. I needed to kiss him badly, so I did.

I leaned in and quickly licked my lips in anticipation before my lips touched his. As soon as our lips melded together, I heard a deep groan coming from Edward. It was a familiar sound, having heard it thousands of times over the years. Funny how I knew the different sounds he would make when I would touch different parts of his body. But the sounds he made while he was inside of me were by far the best. I couldn't wait to hear them again, even if it was going to be for the last time.

I licked and sucked on his bottom lip when he opened his mouth to suck in a breath, and I took that opportunity to slip my tongue into his mouth. When I felt his tongue on mine, I released a hearty moan because there was nothing in the world that could ever compare to his taste. The taste of his mouth, the taste of his body, even the taste of his breath—the very essence of him—was by far the best thing I have ever had in my mouth.

I could feel his hand on my body pulling me closer to him. As my breasts were crushed against his chest, I could feel his breathing pick up. I dug my fingers into the back of his head, gripping his soft hair, pushing his face and mouth further into mine. I wanted to consume him, to take his impression with me forever.

As his hand traveled up and down my back and side, he played my tongue like I was his own personal instrument made just for him.

Yes, this is how I felt every time and this is was part of what makes leaving him so hard. But I don't want to think about that right now.

Our legs tangled together and I could feel his arousal on my thigh. I wanted more, so I bucked my hips feeling him press against me. It felt good, but I wanted more still. I raised my leg bending at the knee and placed it above his hip so I could feel him closer to where I needed him. Edward knew what I wanted; he always seemed to know what my body needed before I did. So when he shifted his hips, his erection hit right at the exact spot and I moaned into his mouth.

I felt him push gently against my body, wanting me to lie back, so I complied. His mouth left mine and placed a trail of wet kisses down my neck and up to my ear where he sucked it into his mouth and nibbled. This act always seemed to give him the reaction he was looking for from my body because he did it again, alternating between sucking and lick then a soft bite. I was a panting wreck.

As I moved my hands down his chest, stopping to rub across his nipples with my fingertips, a move that I knew he loved. I felt and heard a groan deep in his chest as I touched them, in turn making noises of pleasure released from my own mouth.

As he continued to kiss and lick up and down my neck to my shoulder, moving across my collarbone, I brought my hands around to touch his back. I gently caressed across his shoulder, blades feeling him shudder, and then relaxed as my fingertips brushed his tight flesh. I wanted to feel every part of him, every twitch, every line, every muscle, every flex, even the mole he had on his back. I wanted to feel it all again, just one last time. Up and down I went slowly, from his shoulders down to his ass where I'd give it a little squeeze. I wasn't disappointed, knowing that he was loving every minute of my caresses, the way his breath would pick up and the little moans he would make told me so.

As I felt up every part of Edward's back, he continued with his explorations on my chest and grinding down on my sweet spot at the same time. Leaving kisses between my breasts, he moved to licking the underside of them then placed his mouth over one of my nipples, licking and sucking it. When he released one only to do the same with the other one, then blowing his hot breath making the wetness cool, in turn making my nipple harden.

He did this a few more times then started making his way down my chest towards my belly. Kissing and licking at my belly button on his way further south.

"Bella, I need to taste you," he panted with his face now situated between my legs.

As I grabbed onto his head gently pushing him to where I wanted to feel him, I grunted a forceful "Yes".

I could feel his breath on my lower lips before I heard him breathe deeply through his nose.

"You smell incredible, baby," he told me just before I felt him place a kiss on my clit.

Then I felt his tongue lick along my swollen folds before he took his fingers and spread me open. I arched my back when he licked at my center, moaning like a cat in heat. As he continued to lick up and swirled his tongue around my nub, I felt his finger circling around my opening.

"Oh, Bella, you're so wet. Baby, I love that you're like this for me."

I had to stifle a sudden sob that wanted to escape my lips. I knew this was the last time that I would ever feel him like this and I had to hold back a sadness that crept over me. I tried to concentrate on how he was making me feel in that moment, but it was very difficult. I wanted to stay with this man forever, but I knew it was impossible. The things he did to my body were unbelievable, but all these new emotions I was feeling were making it hard for me to just live in the moment.

However, as soon as I felt his fingers enter me, all thought went out the window and all I felt was pleasure as he fucked me with them, licking and sucking on my clit at the same time.

Soon, I felt the tingle start in my toes and the pit in my stomach disappeared as the wave of pleasure consumed me.

"That's it baby. Cum for me," I heard Edward say between licks.

I let go of everything I had been holding onto and cried out as the wave consumed me and the flash flew before my eyes.

I was breathing heavy, panting, trying to catch my breath; I opened my eyes to see Edward's face above mine. He was such a beautiful man, who knew me better than anyone, knew what touch drove me crazy, what his kisses did to me. How was I ever going to live without him?

"Baby, please don't cry," he whispered.

I must have let some of the tears spill and hadn't realized it as he wiped them off my face with his fingers.

"I'm sorry, I … no… it's just… I'm just overwhelmed..." I tried to say but was cut off as he crushed his lips to mine.

As I gasped, he shoved his tongue into my mouth not waiting for me to finish, but it wasn't needed. I knew he was feeling the same.

We kissed for a few more minutes, devouring each other, trying to get that last bit of passion, love or maybe even it was a goodbye.

I felt him lining himself up to enter me, and I knew this was it. This was the last time I would ever make love to Edward and I wanted to make every second of it count.

I pulled his face up to look me in the eyes and when he entered me we both gasped and moaned but did not close our eyes. He placed his hands on either side of my head and threaded his fingers into my hair and whispered.

"I'll love you forever, Bella."

Then he lowered his head and kissed me again. This time it was slow, keeping time with the roll of his hips as he pulled back and slid back into. Slowly over and over, but going as deep as he could. I threw my arms around his neck and back, pulling him closer to me as I wrapped my legs around his waist, thrusting my hips up as he moved back down into me.

When he pulled his mouth off of mine, I was gasping and panting for air as he left a trail of kisses on my jaw and down my neck. I felt him breathing fast and heard the moans of pleasure in my ears. I'm sure I sounded the same to him.

I could feel the muscles in his back clench as he moved, running my hands down to his ass, trying to push him further into me. I wanted more, so I tried to roll us over; he seemed to know what I needed and took over, pulling me on top of him.

I laid my chest down onto his, holding his face in my hands just looking into his eyes as my hips moved at the same speed he had started. I placed soft kisses on his lips then across his face, ending with his eyes.

I pushed myself up so I could run my hands across his chest. I needed to feel him right then. I was trying to absorb as much as I could of Edward.

I could feel his hands travel up my body first resting on my hips, pulling me down onto him while pushing up with his pelvis trying to get deeper also. One hand stayed on my hip while the other travel up further, crossing over my breast and up to the back of my neck. He pulled me down and crashed my lips onto his. Shoving his tongue into my mouth, tasting and sucking, leaving me breathless again.

I could feel the signs of my orgasm pending, but I wanted more. I wanted it to last longer. I didn't want it to be over so soon. I pulled back from his chest, but he followed me.

"I want to be completely with you, Bella, a part of you. I know you're close, baby, and I want to hold you in my arms as we come together."

Well, I couldn't say that it didn't appeal to me, that he knew my body so well. In fact, it turned me on even more. So I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer as I continued to move slowly up and down his length, grinding my hips onto his, over and over slowly until I couldn't take it anymore.

I started to speed up and felt him try to raise his hips up to me. We started moving faster with one another and the tingles started rising in my body, I knew I wouldn't last much longer.

"Oh God, Edward, I'm almost there. Please cum with me!" I cried out.

"Bella," he moaned. "Baby, yes… yes... Cum for me."

I threw my head back as my orgasm over took me and I cried out his name.

I heard my name pass through his lips a few times before I felt him stiffen and release inside of me. I pulled my head up and grabbed his face, placing kisses on his lips.

All of a sudden, I couldn't hold back anymore and the tears and sobs started. Edward had pulled me into his arms and laid us down where he held me the rest of the night until I fell asleep.

When I woke in the morning he was gone. He left a note on my pillow saying how much he loved me. And as harsh as it might seem, I had to get on with my life. So I did. Shower, coffee, paper, shopping, and then on Monday, back to work. I had a life and I went back to living it.

A couple days later, Edward flew out of the country and got himself set up at hotel, waiting on word from this informant. Soon enough, the arrangements were made for the series of interviews to begin.

Of course, I got all of this information from Alice. This time, Edward didn't call me like he usually did the first night he arrived on assignment. That was to be expected, considering all we had talked about the night before he left. A part of me wished that he would call me anyway, but at the time, I knew it was better he hadn't. We both needed a clean break.

Over the next couple weeks, Alice would call me every now and then with updates on him, but she was very cautious how much she told me. I had told her what had happened between us before Edward and I left, and even though she was saddened at the news, she never pressed for more information. She would just give me enough to let me know that Edward was okay, and for that, I was grateful.

Of course, all that changed three months ago when I was summoned to the Cullen house that fateful night and was told the news that would alter all of our lives forever.

When I walked into the living room, I found his whole family there. Both of Edward's parents, Carlisle and Esme, who both had looked like they both had been crying, were sitting alone in the corner. Alice was there with her husband, Jasper. And Edward's older brother, Emmett and his wife, Rose. I was told that their two kids were at home with Rose's mom.

We all looked at each other with questioning faces. It seemed none of us, other than Carlisle and Esme, knew what was going on and the somber looks on their faces told us to expect bad news.

There were also two other gentleman there that I did not know. They introduced themselves as Special Agent Jacob Black and Special Agent Seth Clearwater from the FBI. I remember wondering why the FBI would be here in our little town in Washington State. What they had to say, however, I wished I had never heard.

They told us the story of how Edward had in fact meet with the drug lord and spent a few weeks with him and his group. It seems Edward had someone in the FBI that he had kept in contact with on a regular basis when he traveled. Especially when he was in hostile countries. His contact was set in place to help him if any difficult situations should arise. However, we were not privy to this person's name, being that he was protected by the government.

All had been going as planned with Edward and his contact until two weeks ago. That was when Edward fell off the radar. The contact waited a few days before he tried to get a hold of Edward. When he could not be reached by the end of the first week, Edward's contact was able to get in touch with the informant that had set up the interview with the drug lord. It took another week for this person to back with Edward's contact. The news he heard was not good.

Edward had indeed finished his interview. And the time he had spent with these people had, in fact, been quite positive-this message coming from the drug lord personally.

Unfortunately, there had been an opposing faction that was none too happy with an outsider learning their business. A month earlier, Edward had been picked up from his hotel by some men who worked for the drug lord that he was interviewing, and transported to a secret location. Then, on the way back to his hotel, Edward and the men who had been escorting him were ambushed by the opposing faction. The other men were killed on the spot, and Edward had been taken hostage.

I felt all the blood rush from body when I had heard this news. The first thing that I heard was someone asking if he was still alive. I don't remember who said it, but I do remember waiting to hear the answer.

It turns out that the faction had contacted The Cullens just the day before and were demanding a ransom be paid or they would kill Edward. These people, or monsters as I liked to call them, knew who Edward was and knew that his family would pay handsomely to get him back.

Carlisle spoke up about then and informed us that they would do everything they could to get Edward back alive. However, the FBI other plans. They wanted to flush out this unknown faction so they wanted the Cullens to stall the kidnappers.

Carlisle and the rest of the family were none too happy with this but decided to work the FBI for the time being. Needless to say, the next few weeks were hard on all of us. Especially when the story of Edward's kidnapping hit the evening news. Somehow, someone at the FBI leaked the story and suddenly the whole country knew. This did not make the kidnappers happy, and their demands increased. At one point, Carlisle received a DVD showing a battered and bruised Edward who refused to speak, but his injuries spoke volumes to his loved ones.

We were then told by the agents that this was a tactic that was frequently used to scare the families into giving in. Carlisle and Esme held firm and didn't respond to the threat, but we could all tell that the tactic had worked and they were scared for Edward.

A month passed and we received word that Edward had been killed because the ransom had not been paid. The kidnappers said that the family and that government were to blame for his death. We were told that his body had been dumped by the side of the road somewhere, and that any search to locate his body was futile.

Then we began hearing rumors that Edward was not dead but that he was still with the kidnappers until they could come up with another plan of attack to extort more money from the Cullens. Pictures of him were even being sent sporadically, but we did not know what to believe. We had to keep the faith and believe that he was still alive since there was no concrete proof that he was dead.

Once the news had come out about his potential death, people who had come out in droves for his miraculous return started to disappear. Some of those were people Edward had worked with, who gave the excuse that the show must go on. Alice nearly ripped the head off of one reporter in particular, Mike Newton, when he had said that Edward was old news and that all anyone wanted to hear about anymore was Lady Gaga latest item of non-clothing. I remember both Jasper and Emmett having to hold her back, and she is such a tiny little thing.

This went on for another month, and most of the people who had been hanging around town finally left. Some still were concerned, but had to go back to their own lives. A lot more people, however, had only been there to see the demise of the great Edward Cullen, as it turns out. Over the years, the petty ones who were jealous of his success, they had waited for this moment. Now that it seemed he was no longer in the picture, they were fighting with one another to see who would be the next big thing to fill Edwards's shoes. It was all pretty disgusting. I wished I could have seen their faces when it turned out that Edward was in fact still alive.

And that was when we finally got the message: that Edward was indeed alive. 48 hours ago, Carlisle was contacted by Special Agent Black. Edward had been found when he wandered into a small town and was recognized by a woman from the States who happened to be there with a tourist group. Even though he was pretty badly beaten, the lady still recognized him, having seen his various reports on the news. And so, Edward was brought to the local hospital and was coherent enough to get in touch with his contact before he passed out.

That was a week ago. The Cullen's had been pretty upset that it was almost a week later that we were contacted and given the news. But we were all still very grateful that he was coming home. Which was why we were all right then waiting on pins and needles for the plane to land.

Speak of pain, right then, I felt pressure in my stomach and a sharp kick. I placed my hand on my swollen belly and rubbed gently, trying to calm the baby inside of me. I was pregnant with Edward's child. I had found out the same day I found out that Edward had been kidnapped. I know it was pretty unbelievable that I wouldn't know until that late that I was pregnant, being that I was three months along. But I had been under a lot of stress, plus I dismissed all the signs as just being nervous about Edward.

Boy, was I wrong.

I was so stunned when I heard the news from my doctor that I sat in my car for nearly hour before calling Alice to tell her the news. Edward and I had always been careful, but that last night together, we had thrown caution to the wind.

Then, when the shock started to wear off, I actually started getting excited.

This was going to be _my _baby. I had wanted to have a family someday, but I never expected it to be this soon and let alone be pregnant with Edward's baby. This was something I dreamed about for many years. But Edward had never agreed, always putting it off, even at one point saying he never wanted kid at all, given all the terrible things that happened in the world.

_Well, I can only imagine the look on his face when he finds out, when I finally get to see him again_, I said to myself. I was sure he was going to be upset, but oh well. This was my baby and I was going to raise it myself. He had made his choice and I had made mine—a baby wouldn't change that.

But that was months ago, and now I am waiting with Edward's family for his return. Would his time in captivity change his mind? I couldn't be sure. It had certainly changed mine. For one thing, I wanted Edward alive long enough to know he was a daddy. I wanted him to know that the love that we had shared all those years together hadn't been completely a waste of time.

A little while later, I saw then heard the helicopter coming in and then touch-down on the tiny airstrip. Several agents ran out to help. It took a few minutes before I saw the bronze head of hair I so recognized, even though the hair was now a lot longer, emerge from the aircraft. Everyone was cheering but I barely heard any of them, the blood was pounded so hard in ears.

"He's here, Bella. Can you believe it?" Alice said through tears. I knew she was happy and I was too, but I was hesitant to feel the joy, because I wasn't sure what was going to happen next.

I had already decided that I was going to raise this baby on my own. Having Edward back wouldn't change that. But I wondered-and actually, if I was honest with myself-I hoped that once he knew he would change his mind and want to be with us. But of course that all depended on Edward and his upcoming decisions, and from where I was sitting, it would probably still be just me, myself and I alone, with my child. Even after his ordeal, maybe even because of his ordeal, we no doubt would still come in second to Edward's career.

I watched as the FBI agents escorted him across the tarmac being careful to not slip on the snow and ice, to another building across the way. As I took in his form, I noticed he had a bit of a limp which was probably why he was walking with a cane. Suddenly, he stopped and looked up to where Alice and I were standing at the window. I couldn't make out the expression on his face because there was a bandage still on his forehead, but he must have known I was there for him to stop like that. Well, I would like to think it was me, I flattered myself. Maybe there was something written on the outside of the building that caught his attention. And there probably was some glare on the window anyway. No reason to think Edward saw me at all, I told myself.

Agent Black mumbled something to us about how we could all go into the other room that had been set up for the press conference. Alice pulled me along with her, but I stopped to look out the window once more, he was already gone. And so, I grabbed my belongings and followed her into the other room.

On one side of the room, there was a little stage with a podium, and in the middle of the room, there were dozens or so folding chairs set up. Most of them were already been occupied. I'm sure all the reporters had been waiting for hours already, vying for the best seat.

While Alice and I opted to stay in the back, the rest of Edward's family were led to the front row. I really didn't want to be that close to him right now. For one thing, he would be able to see the bump that had formed, and in the middle of a media event was not the time or place to break that news to Edward. Thinking of my belly, I quickly draped my coat over my purse and held it out in front of me. Hopefully this would hide my stomach until I had a chance to be alone with the father of my child, and tell him that I was having this baby, one way or another.

Alice just shook her head at me.

"Bella, he's going to find out."

"I know, but not here. Not now."

Alice had known I was pregnant from the first day I had found out, of course, and we had planned on telling the rest of her family that night. But it had ended up being weeks later since other pressing matters had occurred that night—namely, the terrible revelation that Edward had been kidnapped.

When we finally did tell them, to say his parents were over the moon would be exaggerating. Considering what was going on, you couldn't blame them. Things had changed in the last 48 hours though. I had made them all swear not to say anything to him before I did. Reluctantly, they had all agreed. But I still didn't quite trust Esme not to crack in a moment of happiness and accidently let the secret out, and then apologize tearfully for the mistake.

So there I was, standing in the back of a room, waiting to see and hear from the man that had no idea he was about to be a father and the one thing that kept going through my mind was how long it was going to take before he left on another assignment.

A few minutes later, a man from the FBI stepped up to the podium and introduced himself. All I heard was hello _blah blah blah_, we are here today to celebrate the return of Edward Cullen, _blah blah blah_, and more _blah blah blah_. I suppose, being teacher, I should have paid more attention, but all I wanted was to see Edward with my own eyes.

Finally, after what seemed to be hours of mindless dribble, Edward was brought into the room. I rolled my eyes at the endless applause he received, especially from those who couldn't have cared less about him when he was gone.

_What a crock of shit this is_, I thought to myself. If only he knew what these people had said and done the last few months, Edward would be extremely upset and would probably tell them all to go fuck themselves. That thought made me smile. I wondered how he would react when he finally heard what Alice did. Probably hug her and tell he was proud of her.

When Edward stood up to the podium, he began to look around the room. There was a half-smile on his lips. I recognized that smile. He didn't want to be here, but he was doing it out of obligation. I thought it was funny coming from a man that lived in front of the camera.

I took in his appearance quickly while he scanned the crowd; I did not what him to see me ogling him. I could see a few faint bruises on his face and a healing scab or two. His hands which he had placed on either side of the podium looked the worse for wear. He still had bandages on his knuckles, reminding me of what they FBI had said about him scrambling through the jungle.

I happened to look back at his face. He was still very handsome underneath the bruising and swollen features. When his eyes landed on mine, he froze. In an instant, his looked changed to one I was quite familiar with and my breath hitched in my throat. That was the look he gave me when he was getting ready to devour me. My knees felt a little weak and I had to look away. Even though it had been months, my body still craved him.

He finally started talking; I'm guessing it was a rehearsed speech, perhaps coached by the FBI. He didn't say that much. Who he had been with or where he had been held, or any of the other details of the interview he had done, he claimed that they were all confidential. He repeated this over and over again, with that same half-smile. Even when it got to the press questions, he would gloss over them and move on the next person. I could see some of the reporters getting agitated by this. I guess the FBI did not what him to reveal too much information, since they were still working on trying to get the faction that had kidnapped him.

But the next question caught my attention. It came from a new up and comer, who I actually liked, Jessica Stanley. She was young and aggressive, but was not a heartless bitch like most of the other reporters. I just hoped that this job wouldn't jade her. She also reminded me a lot of Edward when he first started as a cub.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen, hello. Jessica Stanley, here. First off, I would like to say, most sincerely, that I have always been a huge fan of yours, and that personally, I was _very_ happy to hear that you were alive and coming home… unlike some…" She then paused and turned her head to the side where Mike Newton was sitting. I couldn't see her face but the expression on Edward's face led me to believe that it wasn't very nice.

Yes, I knew I liked her for some reason. Fuck Mike Newton.

"Secondly, Mr. Cullen, what are your plans now? That is after you have recuperated and are feeling well. Will you go back to reporting and your impressive interviews?"

I waited for what seemed like forever to hear that answer. Edward chuckled and responded.

'Well, thank you. It's great to finally be home, Jessica," he started. Then he made eye contact with me again. "Actually, I'm glad that you are all here today to hear what I have to say next."

After a brief pause, during which his gaze never left my eyes, he continued.

"After the events of the past several months, I have come to reevaluate my life. Yes, I love being a journalist, but I think it's time I moved on to other ventures in my life. I have decided to retire. The time that I was held captive has giving me a new prospective on life and I would like to get back the most important thing in my life, that up until just now, I'd thought that I had completely lost. I just hope I'm not too late. That what was once lost can still be found."

"Mr. Cullen, Mr. Cullen. What does that mean? What did you lose?" Those where some of the questions that I heard before my heart started pounding so hard that I couldn't hear anything else. My gaze never left Edward's and it was only broken when the FBI man moved him off the stage.

I stood there in a daze, just wondering what he had meant. I wouldn't let myself get my hopes up thinking he had changed his mind about us. No, it was too late. Wasn't it? I had already made up my mind. But what if? No. no. Don't think like that. But what if?

"Bella. Bella," I finally heard Alice say.

I looked over at her and saw a big smile on her face. I suppose she would be happy that her brother was alive and back home.

"Did you hear what he said? He's retiring, Bella. That can only mean…" she started, but I cut her off.

"No, Alice. It doesn't mean anything."

She tried to say something else but was interrupted by Agent Black who told her that we could all go back to the other room where Edward was waiting. She tried to pull me with her, but I waved her off.

"Go, Alice. Go see your brother. I'm going to head home. Call me later?"

She nodded then left. I knew she was disappointed. She wanted me to be with her brother and for things to work out for us, but that was a dream which had already been squashed, burned, wrapped up and finally put to rest.

As they walked out, the baby started to kick up a storm. I suddenly need to sit down because I was feeling a little light-headed and I also knew that my bladder wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. Once I felt better, I would need to find a bathroom.

I did not know how long I sat there just thinking over the past few months and rubbing my belly to calm my baby. All of a sudden, I heard his voice and I think my heart almost stopped. I was glad I was still sitting, because I'm sure I would have fallen over.

"Bella."

I turned my head in the direction of his voice. There he stood, just inside the closed door and was starting to walk over towards me.

I sat there and watched as he made his way over towards me. I couldn't say anything. I was awash in feelings that I thought I had put away. The love I felt for this man was a strong as ever. I needed him like I needed air to breath.

As he sat in the chair next to mine, I could feel the tears dripping from my eyes making my vision burled.

"Oh, Bella. God, I've missed you so much, baby."

Then I felt his arms around me, pulling into him. I heard a thump and realized my purse had fallen onto the floor but in that moment I didn't care. I was in Edward's arms.

"Edward, I… I…" I tried to get it out through the sobs, but I couldn't say anymore.

"I know, baby. I know," he whispered into my ear.

But did he_ really_ know? Did he know how much I still needed him? How much I still loved him, how much I still wanted him? Did he know that my life would have ended if he had died? Well, at least my heart would have died; I still had his child that I would need to take care of. Just then, I knew I needed to tell him.

"Edward, I... have... to tell you … something," I tried to get it out.

"It's okay, baby," he cooed. "It can wait. I just want to hold you. Make sure you're real."

"But... Edward… you need to know."

"Shh, Bella. It just let me hold you, please. Then you can tell me whatever it is," he told me.

I could feel his hand move down from my back and I when I felt his arm on my side, I knew he could feel there was something there. And when I felt the baby kick at it, I knew he could feel it as well. He quickly moved his hand and arm off of me. I sucked in a sudden breath.

"Bella, what was that?" You could tell from his expression that he thought he was in a bad sci-fi flick or something. Like some monster was going to burst out of my ribcage at any moment.

I looked up at him to see that he was looking down at what had just moved.

Oh God, what was I going to say? How was I going to tell him? I just sucked it up and decided to tell him the truth.

"Ummm, that would be your son, Edward."

I had found out a few weeks ago that I was having a boy. I held my breath. I counted the seconds. I was on pins and needles waiting to hear what Edward had to say now.

"What? Wha… huh…how, how is that possible?"

For a smart man he was sure stupid.

"How do you think, Edward? We fucked."

"Yes, we did… but... I… uh... wha... when…?" he sputtered.

I placed my hands on either side of his face and pulled it up to look in his eyes.

"Six months ago, Edward. Remember? Our last night together?" I decided to put him out of his misery. "You didn't use a condom. We were both kind of not thinking straight that night."

"So… he… is mine?" he asked surprised.

I raised my brows at him. Did he actually think I would be with anyone else?

"Sorry. But I don't understand. How… I… I… It's mine? I'm having a son?"

"Well, actually, I am having a son. But yes, you're the father. Now I know you don't want kids and I'm not asking you for anything but…" and I was cut off as he put his hand over my mouth.

"This is perfect," he whispered, leaving me stunned.

"What?"

As he moved his hand from my mouth, he brought in down to the bump in my belly. As he splayed his hand over it, I could see a smile form on his lips.

"Mine," he said barely above a whisper. "Mine. My son."

I nodded but I wasn't sure if he saw me.

The next thing that came out of his mouth surprised the hell out of me.

"Marry me, Bella. Marry me and let's have that family you always wanted."

############

**Six Years Later**

"Come on you two. Time to get out of the tub," I told my children.

"Not yet, Mommy!" my little two-year-old Charlotte demanded. "More bubbles! Immediately!"

Her vocabulary was outstanding at this age, but what can you expect when both your parents are teachers?

Edward had kept his word and retired, but after Mason was born, he had decided he needed to do something with his mind and so he went back to school and finished his Masters and now teaches journalism classes at the local college. Who am I kidding? He is practically the entire journalism department, they were so glad to get him. He was certainly big-time news there for a while.

"No more, baby. Time for bed. If you hurry we will still have time for a story."

"Okay, Mommy," she said with a slight pout. I chuckled to myself, seeing that face. She looked so much like her daddy right then.

Charlotte had also inherited Edward's hair color like her brother, but it was long and wavy like mine.

"Come on, Char. Let's race to see who gets ready faster. Winner picks the book," Mason dared his sister. Even though three years separated them, he was such a good brother to Charlotte. Always looking out for her and helping and teaching her things. I loved watching them interact together.

Once they were both ready for bed and the story was picked out (Mason had let his sister pick it out even though he had finished getting ready first), I asked if they wanted to see if daddy was done with his meeting so they could say goodnight. Of course, both of them wanted to.

We made our way downstairs and I saw that the office door was still closed. I gently knocked; I hoped he was done.

"Come in," I heard Edward say.

I opened the door and both kids ran past me and jumped on their father while he sitting on the couch.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Charlotte screamed in between showering his face with kisses.

Edward wrapped them both up in his arms and laughed.

At that point, I noticed Jessica was still there.

"Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt, Jessica. The kids just wanted to say goodnight."

"That's alright. We were just about done anyways," she smiled up at me.

I couldn't believe this girl from years back had come so far. After the whole debacle with Edward's kidnapping, Jessica decided that she wanted to venture into the freelance side of reporting. Edward had taken her under his wing so to speak. Turns out, she was very good at it. She reminded me a lot of how Edward did his work.

So, when she had called a few weeks ago, wanting to interview her mentor, it wasn't a very hard decision to make. Edward hardly gave interviews after the kidnapping and only those where necessary. But six years later, he felt that it was time to let the world know what happened.

Edward has been through years of therapy to help him deal with his PTSD. Sometimes, he still has nightmares, but they're not as bad as they used to be. He has told me that having his family around him helps.

"Just one more question, if you don't mind, Edward."

"Sure, Jess," he said through laughs as the kids had started to tickle him. "Okay, you two. How about you both sit still, and I'll let you stay for this last question?"

"Alright, Daddy," Mason said and climbed off Edward's lap and onto the set next to his father. Looking at the two of them together was like looking in a mirror almost, one was a younger version and the other older but they looked exactly alike. Father and son. And to think, I almost missed this moment. Thank God I hadn't.

The day that Edward found out I was pregnant had changed everything. He had wanted to marry me right away, but I had wanted to wait just to make sure he wouldn't change his mind. I was still very skeptical, considering how our relationship had been before—on and off, back and forth, up and down.

But when Edward had decided to go into teaching, I knew then that he would be sticking around so I married him and haven't looked back since.

"Well, do you miss it? That's the real question. Not the kidnapping of course. I mean the interviewing, the rush of pursuing a new target, the traveling? Do you wish you never retired?"

Edward turned to looked up at me and then back down at his kids. When I saw the big smile creep up on his face, I knew what his answer was. I had known for quite some time and was happy to hear it again.

"Honestly, no. No, I don't. I made a choice that day, and it is one that I will never regret," he told her. And it was clear that he meant it.

After Jessica had left, we both read to the kids and put them to bed. As we walked back to our room for the night, I wrapped my arm around Edwards's waist and leaned into him.

"So, still no regrets?"

He looked down at me with a soft loving grin and kissed my forehead.

"No, baby. Not a one. That was the best choice I ever made. You and the kids are my life and I wouldn't want it any other way," he told me as he held me in his arms. "I love you, Bella. Now let me show you how much."


	9. Chapter 9

Title Snowy in Seattle

Author loopylou992

Rating M

Pairing Edward & Bella

Written for One of Eddies Girls

Summary Stranded with the office lothario that she secretly crushes on, will Bella resist become another one of Eddies girls?

Disclaimer I do not own Twilight or any of these characters. No copyright infringement is intended. Rated M for language and of course lemons.

Great, I am getting to travel to Seattle with the office lothario Edward Cullen. Luckily it's not an overnighter. We are to travel there and back in the one day and I am grateful for that. I know his reputation and conquests amongst the woman in the office. He basically goes after anything female with a pulse, although I'm not too sure that the pulse is really needed. He's good looking and boy does he know it. Standing a little over 6 feet tall, he's got a medium build, green eyes, hair that looks like that he just just a fallen out of someones bed. Not to mention a stunning smile that literally makes women go weak at the knees and a voice that could melt the polar ice caps, but not the wall of ice that I have built around my heart, despite his best efforts.

I moved to Seattle after finding my fiancé, Riley fucking my best friend Victoria while she was bent over the kitchen counter. That was the worst day of my life. Everything was turned upside down and I swore then and there that no man would ever have the power to hurt me like that again. So I moved cities, changed jobs and that is how I ended up working here. I quickly loved Seattle. It was everything that San Francisco wasn't and the major bonus was there was no Riley.

I have thrown myself into my work since arriving in the middle of summer, keeping my head down and making sure that I didn't have time to wallow in self pity. On my first day in the office I remember seeing him. He literally took my breath away, and despite my broken heart I wanted to get to know him. In order to do so, I asked some discreet questions during that following week. Well, what I heard meant that the barriers well and truly went up where he was concerned. I heard that he was well known for having short relationships and most of the women in the office were already counted as the conquests he had made already. The one thing that I really don't understand is that some of them would go back for more. I have more self-respect than that. There was no way that I was going to let a man use me like that. It didn't matter how fuckhot sexy he was, how much he flirted with me or if the truth be told that I really wanted to be the one that he was fucking. Not that I would ever admit that to anyone, especially not him.

Deep down I knew the real reason that he kept on with the full on charm offensive with me was because he knew I was probably the only woman in the office that was immune to his charms, or so he thought. I would go home and night and dream of him. I would wake up in the middle of the night having had the most erotic dreams about what he could do to my body, and I liked it. I was Bella Swan, Ice Maiden by day, but at night when I slept it was a whole different story.

Carlisle calls us both into his office to make sure that we were both ready for the client meeting at the end of the week. He said that he would have gone himself but since it was early December he had family commitments that he could not get out of. He also promised that he would reward us both for our extra work. As we walked out of the office, Edward reached out and grabbed my arm. I felt a jolt of electricity run though me to my core, but I pulled my arm away folding it over my chest and turned to face him with a purely business face on, and quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Bella, how about we grab dinner and discuss the plans for Seattle in a more relaxed atmosphere than the office. My treat."

I stared at him, knowing full well what he meant, loosely translated; let me take you for dinner and then get you into my bed. My response was probably a little blunt, but I didn't care.

"Anything you want to discuss can be done here. I can book a meeting room for us and I really don't see the point in wasting time and money on restaurants."

He simply smiled his best smile at me. Normally, women would be swooning and begging to be taken to dinner, but not me.

"Bella, what have I done to offend you so much? You really do seem to hate me."

I stared at him. How did he want me to answer that one? With the truth? Which would be akin to slapping him hard across the face, or tell him a little white lie. I decided to go for the lie.

"Sorry, I have plans this evening, and am busy the rest of the week.

We might as well get this done now, and that way I can avoid being roped into putting up the Christmas decorations. Alice is driving me mad wanting to put them up in our section."

He smiles at me, and nods his agreement. "Let's go do this then." 

I felt that there was more to that comment, but I let it slide, and make my way to the reception to check if there is as a room available for us to use. Of course, there was one so I spent the next hour one on one with Edward Cullen. It was hard to be around him like this, but I knew that I could not let my resolve slip. He was the office man-whore and there was no way I was destined to be another notch on his bedpost. Truthfully, I would actually be surprised if there was any bedpost left. As we walked into the conference room I could feel him close behind me. I wanted to put some distance between us and detach myself from the feelings that he was bringing out in me. Focus Bella, focus. We spent the next hour at a respectable distance apart going over our presentation. The thought of spending time alone with him makes me shudder and shiver all at the same time. I need to get over this stupid crush that I have on him despite everything that I know about him. 

_0_0_0_0_

The presentation went well, I am sure that Carlisle will be pleased with us. There is massive potential here for us to win the contract, of course helped by the fact that Mr. Smooth was flirting outrageously with the client the whole time. Our flight home from Sea Tac was delayed for at least the next two hours due to a snow storm hitting Seattle. Luckily I came prepared and have my nose inside my book; I don't have to talk to him as he is busy on his phone, arranging a date for the Christmas party next week. I groan inwardly. I hate those things, everyone pretending to like each other, getting drunk and doing all kinds of things that you spend the next twelve months trying to forget. I would love to bail, but no. Carlisle said that he wants everyone to attend as it has been a good, challenging year and he wants to reward us for our hard work. I plan to show up, be seen and then leave as quickly as possible, especially since Edward will be there with some new slut hanging off his arm.

My thoughts are broken by an announcement that sends a chill through me. All flights are cancelled due to the snow storm turning into a blizzard. Further announcement are to be made in due course. I groan; this is all I need to be stuck in a strange city with him. He ends his phone call and strides confidently over to me with a stupid if not slightly sexy smile on his face.

"So, looks like we might be stuck here a while. Wanna go grab a drink in one of the bars?"

I agree begrudgingly as my options are limited, so I agree and find myself nursing a Diet Coke while he drinks from a bottle of beer. We end up making small talk which feels awkward and I am relieved when another announcement comes over the speaker announcing that passengers should report to their airlines customer service desks where hotel rooms would be arranged. I move to get up and join the probably endless crowd but Edward motions for me to sit down, pulls his phone out of his pocket and walks away from me. When he comes back he has a mischievous smile on his face.

"We have a room, always handy to know people who work for the airline. Now would you like another drink, Bella?"

I stare at him blankly before I ask the burning question.

"So another one of your conquests is she?"

He laughs at me, shaking his head.

"You wouldn't understand Bella; you obviously have me all wrong. Now let's move to the hotel bar get a drink and toast my erm, contact."

He was not going to confirm what I already knew. He was playing with me but I would not join in his games. We went to the hotel and upon checking in am surprised when we are given the one room pass. I look at him shocked, and he reads my expression, grinning from ear to ear when I hiss at him.

"What! No! I am _**not**_ sharing a room with you!"

"You seriously think that we would get two rooms? We are sharing Bella. It's only for tonight. Even _my_ contacts cannot work miracles."

I storm off to the hotel bar where I take a seat in front of the bar and order Vodka, straight up. I down it, slamming the glass on the bar and motioning for another. I feel him before I see him, and I turn slowly towards Edward and I see the look of shock on his face but I do not care. He orders a beer and sits down next to me without speaking. I watch from the corner of my eye as takes a long pull from it, licking his lips like it is the best thing he has ever tasted. I can only imagine how they would feel on me, kissing me on the lips, working their way down my neck… Concentrate Bella. Shit! I then realize that he has been speaking to me and I haven't heard anything he has said. I shake my head pulling myself together before I speak to him. 

"Sorry Edward, I'm miles away. What were you saying?" 

He grins at me, almost as if he could hear my inner musings. Shit. I hope he can't. I feel my cheeks flush slightly. Then he repeats his question.

"So are you looking forward to the Christmas party, Bella? They are usually good fun. Carlisle knows how to throw a real party." 

I cannot stay mad at him, I know that he didn't organize the snow and I should be grateful that he got our room fast-tracked for us, no matter how he managed it. I made a face and he laughs at me, the flush on my cheeks grows. I turn to the bartender and order another drink.

We sit chatting comfortably in the bar and I am starting to feel a little lightheaded, and then realize we haven't eaten, but I don't care. Subconsciously I reach out to touch his hand as I talk and I feel something pass between us, it felt like an electric shock, and from the confused look on his face, he felt it too. At that moment, I needed to get away from him, and quickly.

I get off my stool to using the excuse of needing the bathroom to put some distance between us, but my legs refused to co-operate causing me to stumble. Before I know it there is a strong arm around my waist supporting me and my hand is resting on a firm, manly chest. My breath catches in my chest as I meet his gaze. Those beautiful deep green eyes bore into me and I can feel the electricity between us. He takes a step back from me and his expression changes for a moment as his brow furrows as if he is deep in thought. Just as quickly he is back to all smiles.

"Bella, I do believe that you have had quite enough for one night. Now let's go claim our room for the night."

A combination of the alcohol and trying to regain some composure meant that I was not exactly steady on my feet. He tried to support me but I pushed his offers aside, adamant that I am okay to walk unaided He stays close to me, and I can feel his hand hovering just behind my back ready to catch me if I fall. We make it to the elevator and as I enter, he grabs me with both hands and I gasp, turning to face him. He is very close, almost too close. He doesn't let go of me, and as it begins to move, I fall into his chest. It feels good. His hand tightens on my waist and I find myself slowly reaching up to touch his face. I realize he is holding his breath, only breathing out once I make contact.

Empowered by the drinks from the bar, I reach around the back of his neck and pull his head down towards me, placing a kiss on his lips. I half expect rejection from him, so I'm surprised when he returns the kiss. We break apart briefly and then our lips crash together and we begin to kiss properly. His lips are soft and gentle. Parting slightly, he teases me with his tongue. I groan in response. He pushes me back against the wall, and I certainly am not objecting. The elevator jolts as it stops and the doors open and we break apart to exit. He takes my hand and practically runs towards our room. Once we make it to the door he fumbles with the swipe card while holding me close to him, kissing me I hear him mumble under his breath.

"Stupid, fucking piece of plastic. Oh god." 

I stifle a giggle, and I can feel the evidence of his arousal pressing into me and I groan in response. Eventually after more fumbling he manages to get the door open and we both almost fall to the floor in surprise. Once inside he takes a step back from me, backing his way into the room moving away from me the whole time. This confuses me. Just a few moments ago he kissing me like his life depended on it, and I could feel how aroused he was. He turns away from me, running his hands through his hair and I can hear him mumbling to himself. I need to speak, but I can barely find the words.

"What's wrong? I thought you… Edward don't you want…"

He spins around closing the distance between us, kissing me again, removing any doubts from my mind. There are no words needed because his hands are now running over my back as he starts to pull at my clothes. His hands move across my skin and I shudder in response to him. Clothes are quickly discarded and I find myself standing in nothing but my bra and panties. Mentally I thank God that I put on a nice matching set this morning; of course not knowing that he would be seeing it. We make our way towards the king sized bed and I lean backwards. He looks at me, his eyes surveying my body a smile playing at his lips. I manage to ask him the question playing in my mind.

"Do you have any erm, protection?"

He grins at me, retrieving his wallet from his pocket before producing a small foil packet before he throws it at me, climbing onto the bed, kissing my neck as he mumbles into my ear between kisses.

"I was a boy scout, and abide by their be prepared motto."

I giggle in response as I fumble with his belt, desperate to get rid of his pants which he helps with. I am not going to be the only one nearly naked here. I notice that his erection is straining at his boxer shorts, seemingly as desperate to be freed as I am to free it. He somehow rids me of my bra and panties, and he kisses me all over my body causing me to react to him. It feels like forever since I had a man touch me in this way, the last one being Riley and I wanted to be rid of that thought.

My hands slide up and down his back. I can feel his muscles flex and react to my touch. Our mouths find each other again, and he moves between my legs, and I can feel his erection pressing against my skin. I groan in response. My eyes meet his and I can see the lust in them. The earlier green that was there has been replaced with near black. His hands make their way to my breasts and he toys with them, first with his hands and then he moves his lips to them. As his tongue teases my nipple I heard a moan escape from my mouth. I could not fight it back any longer. He was teasing me, making me want him more and more.

He seemed to sense my response to him, fumbling for the silver packet that we had thrown down earlier. Once it's located, Edward rips the foil packet with his teeth and rolls the condom down his firm erection. There were no words needed. Our faces said everything we needed to know.

Suddenly he was back over me, and then I felt him enter me. I gasped at the intrusion. As he stilled above me, worry colored his face. I pulled him in for another kiss as he starts to move. It felt amazing. We fit together perfectly. Each stroke that he took felt fantastic. All I could think is that we were meant to be together. My hips instinctively buck to meet his thrusts. I close my eyes and bring my knees up, wrapping my legs and ankles around his waist, allowing him to go deeper and deeper. This was a feeling that I was sure that I could never have enough of. I didn't want to think that this was just for tonight. I am totally lost in the experience, and I don't want it to end. I open my eyes so that I could see him. I want to see his face, to commit it to memory as I know that this will only be a one night thing for him.

He pushes my body to its limits, taking everything that I have to give. I feel my orgasm begin to build and know that it will make me fall apart at the seams. I cannot control my bodies reaction to him. Digging my nails deep into his back, I feel the wave of my orgasm wash over me. I throw my head back and a strangled cry falls from my lips. My orgasm rocks my body. I then feel Edward cum and this sets of chain reaction in me once again. I have never ever experienced anything like this before. I hear him groan and once he is able to catch his breath he kisses me gently on the lips. As it ends, I instantly miss the connection that we had just experienced together. He rolls onto his back and pulls me next to him. I lay next to him with his arm around me as he gently strokes my back. He breaks the silence between us. 

"Well Miss Swan, what can I say? You really know how to take a man's breath away."

I snuggle farther into him, not knowing what to say in response. I am so blissed out right now that before I know it my eyes start to close and I drift off to sleep, being held tight in the arms of the man that I have wanted for so long.

My eyes slowly open and the room begins to spin. I close them again**,** groaning. Then I realize I am not alone. My eyes shoot open and I began to panic. I am lying with my head on someone's chest and my arm draped across their chest, but who was it? My brain scrambled to remember where I am, and then a light bulb went off in my brain. Chicago, snow, drinks, hotel, Edward. Oh fuck! Edward Cullen, office man whore and I was in bed with him. Shit, shit, shit! He moves in his sleep and pulls me closer to him. Despite the fact that this was where I had wanted to be since meeting him, I know it is wrong and this could backfire horribly. I sit up in bed, grabbing the sheet and dash to the bathroom where I firmly bolt the door behind me. He must've woken as I pulled away as I can hear him moving around the room before he knocks on the door speaking to me through the wooden barrier.

"Bella. Bella, are you okay in there?"

My back is pressed against the door and I find myself sliding down it, sitting on the cold, hard floor tiles. I know I have to answer him.

"I'm fine. Leave me alone. Please?"

"Look Bella, I know you are probably confused right now, but please open the door. I want to talk to you, to explain. Please?" 

I pull my knees up to my chest and rest my head on them. How can I face him after last night; I might as well just leave my job now. Everyone will know that I am the latest conquest for Edward Cullen. I cannot believe that I have put myself into that club. Okay**,** so last night was amazing, but it was a one off, and certainly will not happen again. I get to my feet and look myself long and hard in the mirror. I hear Edward talking through the door to me.

"Bella, please. Talk to me. I don't know what I have done wrong here. I thought that you enjoyed last night? I certainly did. C'mon**,** Bella."

I secure the sheet around me before I grab the door handle**,** swinging it open sharply. I see the look of shock on his face as I stand before him. My resolve must not be broken on this. I need to make a stand and stick to it.

"What happened last night was a mistake. I was drunk. End of story. Now why don't you run along and see if the flights are rescheduled and leave me in peace to reclaim some of the dignity that I lost last night. I am not going to be another notch on your bedpost, or become another one of Eddies girls."

With that**,** I slam the door in his face. Tears filled my eyes, I was such a fool. I broke my own rule to never have sex with a colleague. I hear the door slam, assuming it was him leaving. I gave him a couple of minutes before I dared open the door. Once the coast was clear**,** I collected my clothes which were strewn everywhere almost as if they were mocking me. I was dressed before he returned, and his face resembled a mask of indifference as he told me.

"Flight is departing at 10.30. I have called the office to tell them. I will see you at boarding."

With that**,** he turned and left me standing there. Obviously last night meant so little to him that he could just take my rejection and move on.

We did not speak on the flight back, and for the next few days in the office we repelled each other like magnets on the same polarity. This suited me just fine. The only problem was the Christmas Party. Carlisle has said he wants everyone there and there is no way that I can bear to be around him, no doubt with some brain dead airhead on his arm for the night. I arrive at the party, although grudgingly with the intention of staying for an hour and then feigning a migraine. 

Upon arriving at the hotel, I can see why such a big deal was being made about it. Carlisle really has gone to town as the ballroom resembles a winter wonderland and it takes my breath away as I enter. Edward crosses the room towards me. I ignore him, going to talk to Carlisle and his wife Esme, congratulating them on such a fantastic evening. Edward stands patiently at my side, waiting for me to be free. He whispers in my ear.

"Bella, I really want to talk to you."

I ignore him, making sure that I engage Esme in conversation and he soon gets bored of waiting, heading back to his date for the evening. I look at her and she is a tall blond woman, more his type than I would ever be, and I must admit it did hurt. I wait until he is distracted and make my escape. I get out to the front of the hotel where the doorman flags down a taxi. As I make my way home I am glad that I left when I did as the snow starts to fall quite heavily and I know that within an hour there would be no taxi's to be had as the snow shows no signs of slowing.

Once home I closed the door behind me, glad to be alone. I get into my pj's and large warm dressing gown, remove my make-up and put my hair into a messy pony tail, settling down in front of the TV with a glass of red wine and my favorite film, Dirty Dancing. I was just at the scene where Johnny leaves Baby when I heard a loud knocking on my door. I panic as I am not expecting anyone**,** so I ignore it. The knocking starts again, this time more insistent. I pause the dvd and then I hear a voice I recognize. It is Edward.

"Bella, Bella please! Just open the god damn door will you? Its freezing out here. Bella! I know you are in there. I am not moving until you open the door."

I freeze, how does he know where I live and what is he doing here? My thoughts are interrupted as he hammers on the door again.

"Bella, please! I am going to get hypothermia out here."

Then another voice, a deeper male one shouts.

"Please just talk to this poor sucker, and let us get some fricking peace."

It must be one of my neighbors, and I find myself unbolting the door opening it to see Edward standing there shivering in his suit. The snow behind him was now more like a blizzard and I noticed that he was wet through. I grabbed his lapels, pulling him inside the apartment.

"What are you doing here? Where did you get my address? "Geez, what did you do**,** walk here?" I ask, while running to grab blanket and wrap it around him.

Through chattering teeth he manages to answer me.

"Yes. I couldn't get a taxi. I needed to speak to you and you left before I got chance. You won't even speak to me at the office. I had no choice other than to turn up here."

"But**,** how did you get my address?"

He simply smiles at me. "That doesn't matter right now. What matters is that I want to talk to you, and sort things out. Since Seatlle you have just ignored me, what am I supposed to do?"

I turn to make him a hot drink**,** not knowing what else to do. When I come back I notice that he has removed his pants and is sitting by my fireplace. My heart skips a beat at the sight of him, but I know that I have to remain strong on this.

"Edward, you never answered my question. How did you get my address?"

He looks at me and with a sheepish grin says,

"Alice. Look I know that I am probably the last person you want to see turn up on your doorstep but I had to see you, to explain-"

"Edward-"

He interrupts me.

"No, you listen to me**,** Bella and listen good because I only intend to say this once. That night in Seattle; well**,** I can honestly say that was the best night of my life. Yes, I know that you are aware of my reputation around the office, and yes some of it is true."

I raise my eyebrows and frown at him, causing him to laugh.

"Okay so most of it is true. I haven't lived like a monk and I am no saint. But since you arrived in the office, there has been no-one. Trust me**,** they have tried, but I have not been interested. You captured my heart the first day that I saw you. I wanted to know you but you kept pushing me away. There was no way to get close to you. Trust me**,** I tried all the old tried and tested methods, but you just rejected me time and time again and I hated it. Then Seattle happened, and I for one certainly did not regret making love to you that night, and yes it was not just sex for me. What I did regret was your reaction the next morning. I was so happy, elated. You made me feel alive. I wanted you again when I woke but you bolted to the bathroom and refused to come out. Your comment about being one of my girls hurt me. You would never be that. I have feelings for you that I cannot explain, or even know how to begin to try. Bella, you are what I want, no one else. Do you believe me?"

I find myself looking at him, searching his face for and deception and I see none. There is a burning question in my mind, so I ask it.

"Your contact? The blond with you tonight?"

He laughs at me. "Bella, they are one and the same. Rosalie. She is my sister, I promise you she is not another one of, what was it you called them? Oh yes, another one of Eddies Girls. There is only one of those for me, and that is you."

I walk over to him, unsure of where this will lead us, but knowing deep down he has just laid his soul bare to me tonight. This man has walked the five miles from the hotel to my apartment in the snow to tell me how he feels about me. How can I be angry at him? I know how I feel about him, and I have denied my feelings for too long.

The wall that I built around my heart is starting to crumble at long last. I have to trust him. Riley hurt me badly, and here I am with a man that has the power to make me feel alive. I remember our night in Seattle and a smile plays across my lips. I need to take risks, and I am willing to trust him in what he tells me. No man has ever walked through a snow storm for me before. I walk towards him, putting my arms around him as he gets to his feet, allowing the blanket to fall. He pulls me towards him, tilting my head backwards before he places a soft and gentle kiss on my lips before he simply says.

"Merry Christmas my beautiful Bella."

**Authors Note**:  
>Thanks go out always to my beta Cosmom. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy it.<p>

Merry Christmas from the UK!


	10. Chapter 10

**Secret Santa **

**Title: New Beginnings**

**Author: One of Eddies Girls**

**Pairing: Jasper and Alice**

**Rating: M for lime**

**Written For: Stephanie "lvtwilight09" Matyszczyk**

**Disclaimer: I don't own we all know who does… Do I need to say more?**

It was their first Christmas as a married couple. Unable to choose where to spend the holiday despite being invited to spend it with each of their families - but they were unable to chose in fear of offending or making it look like they preferred one over the other.

Alice was vibrating with excitement over the presents she'd gotten Jasper. The one she was most excited about was the keys to the one room in the house she kept locked. The house belonged to Alice before she'd ever met him so her playroom had been set up for years. But since she'd started to date Jasper they'd maintained a vanilla lifestyle. Alice loved Jasper so much that she was willing to let go of her previous life as a Domme. Jasper was a very dominating and strong person that she knew he wouldn't be her submissive- and she was surprisingly okay with that. So she'd decided to turn the playroom into a space that Jasper could use either as a as movie room or office... Once he decided what he wanted to do with the space she'd take all the equipment out and offer them up to Edward and Emmett; they both had large enough playrooms to accommodate the equipment.

Jasper opened the small box that contained the keys. Not knowing what they were for he looked at Alice.

Understanding the question in his eyes Alice explained, "They are keys to the playroom. I'm going to take everything out of it and let you turn it into whatever you want. The room is yours now."

Jasper chuckled, the irony not lost on him. They'd both chose a present for the other involving that same room except that his idea was a bit different.

"What?" Alice questioned.

"Well my beauty, here open this and you may understand." Jasper handed over the little blue envelope he was holding.

Alice took the envelope and carefully opened it. Pulling out the small coupon nestled inside. "Jazz?"

"I'm will to try. I want to make you happy. You've put aside your true nature to help me, but it's time I let go of my ego and please you."

Alice was up out of her seat and in his lap kissing him with all the love and passion she felt.

Jasper returned the kiss with just as much love and gratitude.

"Jazz, baby, are you sure?" She asked, once they were done with the kiss.

"Baby, I'm positive. I want to do this for you... for us. Just be gentle this is my first time... I'm a virgin remember!"

Alice couldn't contain the laugh that built inside of her. Jasper's ability to change the mood with just a comment was one of the things she loved about him.

She raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow, "A virgin, really?"

"Yup." Jasper laughed and tickled his wife. He loved her so much and was glad that his acceptance of going into the playroom brought her so much joy.

Always so eager and impatient Alice asked, "so when can we go in?"

"Well how about we wait for all our friends and family to come by for Christmas dinner first, then I'm all your tonight." Jasper trailed warm, wet kisses down Alice's neck as he spoke. Causing her to loose all ability to think much less speak straight. "M'okay."

"We have about an hour before everyone is supposed to arrive want to go take a quick shower?"

Alice knew that if they showered together there was no way it would be quick. She still had to put the ham in the oven to warm. Her mother was bringing a few sides, while her mother-in-law was going to bring all the desserts.

"I can't baby. I still have to put the ham in the oven to heat. Then,make the salad and the appetizers. And at some point find time to clean up this mess and the kitchen. Then, shower and get dressed. Oh, and not to mention set the table." Alice began to feel nervous and anxious as she counted off all the things pending.

"Mary Alice Whitlock yo will stop that this instant!" Jasper tried to sound commanding, but failled misserably when he saw Alice's face. Her mouth hung open with her eyes wide and slightly glazed over, with confusion. He was sure that she was thinking him crazy. Which she confirmed with her next statement.

"Jasper Whitlock, have you lost your cotton picking mind? Or are you looking for me to forget all about the playroom later and just place her cock in a cage right now?"

Jasper gulped in both some fear but also excitement. He was quite curious about what was coming. The thought of having his cock in a cage sounded exciting, but also he didn't exactly understand what that meant.

Seeing the physical effect her comment was having on him excited Alice as well. She felt optimistic that Jasper would take very well to a submissive roll, even thought he wasn't submissive by nature. Then again she'd seen enough men in her lifestyle with position of lots of power and stress take to being submissives easily. It took so much of the pressure off of them, all they had to do was follow directions/ commands.  
>"I was just messing with you babe, but seriously relax I will help you don't worry about anything. We will get it done together. I'll pick up the living room and set the table, once I get out of the shower. In the mean time you can start the salads and put the ham in the oven. Then once I'm out you can go in sound good?" Jasper asked.<p>

Alice quickly nodded her agreement then pecked his lips sweetly before heading to the kitchen.

Almost an hour later the salads were made, the ham was warm, the table was set and the living room was spotless. Alice was finishing up her hair and make up wile Jasper lounged around waiting for the guests to start arriving. The first to arrive was Edward with his latest submissive Brenna. From what Alice had told him she had a strange fascination with sporks, to the point where she had a paddle made in the shape of one. Edward didn't mind so much that she had that strange fetish. From what Edward had told Jasper once that as long as they did as they were told and followed his commands, he'd give into their fetishes, all with in reason of course.

Edward gave Jasper a man hug while Brenna just smiled sweetly without saying a word. She wouldn't be speaking much that evening as she was being pushed for getting mouthy with Edward earlier in the evening.

"So how'd Alice like the gift you gave her?" Edward asked. Earlier in the week Jasper called him to inform him of the plan he had to give Alice a One night in the playroom coupon.

"She loved it. We will be using it tonight after everyone has left." The smile on Jasper's face didn't quite meet his eyes making Edward wonder what could be wrong.

"That's great, but why don't you look more happy about it?"

"I am. Believe me I am really excited about doing this for my Alicat but I'm also scared and nervous as hell."

"Why are you scared?" Edward wondered.

"Because, what if I do something wrong."

"You'll be fine just remember the hints I gave you the other night."

Before Edward could remind Jasper of the tips Alice walked into the room and someone knocked on the door.

Soon enough the house was filled with the friends and family that agreed to come. Alice and Jasper made their way greeting everyone and wishing them a Merry Christmas before splitting into groups.

As it often happens the women congregated in the kitchen to put any finishing touches on the food, while the men enjoyed the football game that was on. The only woman in with the men was Brenna, there wasn't any reason for her to be with the women since she couldn't participate no matter how much she desired to. So there she sat on the floor next to her master. She didn't mind really as she knew she would be rewarded for her good behavior later with multiple orgasms and a good spanking with the spork paddle.

Alice came into the living room to get the men while the rest of the women set the food on the table.

Just as Jasper was getting ready to exit the room Alice stopped him. "I want to try something tonight during dinner. A sort of precursor of sorts for the playroom later.

Jasper was once again nervous and a bit hesitant at not knowing what Alice had in mind, but agreed anyway. "Okay..."

"A test on control of sorts," she explained a little further. Jasper nodded and then continued into the dinning room.

They were all half way through dessert when Jasper cleared his throat. "On behalf of Alice and myself, I wanted to thank everyone for coming over tonight and making our first Christmas as a married couple even more special."

Someone said "to Alice and Jasper and Christmas!" Everyone lifted their glasses and cheered.

After dinner the evening wore down quickly, Jasper's family being the first to leave, followed soon after by Alice's. The only ones left were Jasper's sister Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and Brenna.

"You did very well during dinner Jazzy." Alice coo'd

Rosalie looked between them confusion written plain as day on her face.

"I fucking knew it. I knew something was up with you two the second Jasper jumped a foot in the air for no reason during dinner." Emmett quickly catching on to what they were discussing.

"She grabbed my cock what the fuck did you think I was gonna do. She was trying to jerk me off during dinner with my parents and her int he same room."

"I told you it was a test of control for tonight baby. I wanted to make sure you could handle the unexpected as well as hold off a release until I'm ready for yo to cum," Alice explained.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Rosalie demanded.

"I think that our cue. Let's go Brenna. You've been extremely good and it's time for your reward. Now say good night to everyone."

"Ma'am, Mr. Jasper, Sir, Ms. Rosalie thank you for the wonderful evening." Brenna greeted each one properly before happily making her way to the front door to wait for Edward.

Edward said goodbye to everyone before leaving. "Have fun tonight," he whispered in Jasper's ear.

"I'll try."

"Will one of you fucking explain what the fuck is happening tonight, and why the fuck Edwards girlfriend was acting that way?" Rose demanded again. The irritation puring out of her.

"Come on Rose, lets get some coffee and I'll explain it all to you." Emmett put his arm around Rosalie and ushered her her out of the room.

"Ugh. Finally."

"I want you in the playroom with nothing but what you came into this world with. Also I want your cock hard and at attention and kneeling on your haunches. I'm going to get ready."

The nerves and anticipation growing in Jasper's belly once more. Strangely his cock as rising to the occasion as well. Making his way up to the playroom., the key in hand. Jasper quickly let himself in. Undressing and folding his cloths neatly like Edward had told him he placed it on the mat by the door.

Alice walked in wearing nothing but a matching red thong and bra set, black thigh high stockings and Red and black six inch stilettos. She was a vision right out of Jasper's fantasies.

She looked stunning and she could see how much Jasper was enjoying the little get up. Paying him no more attention she walked over to the Ipod dock and selected her favorite playroom playlist. The thumping sounds of rock music began to play.

She then, walked over to where Jasper still kneeled with his eyes cast down. Alice was impressed at how good he was doing. Something she likely didn't expect when he suggested it in the morning.

"Such a good boy," she coo'd.

Jasper was surprised at how much the praise effected him. Just knowing that he was doing something right. that made Alice happy filled him with joy and pride.

"Mmm, look at how hard you are for me. Your enjoying this aren't you my pet."

Jasper was a little bothered about being called a pet but not enough to lose the passion that as building inside him.

Even though his eyes were cast down and Alice couldn't fully see the emotions on his face, she could make out the pleased smile that curled at the corners of his lip.

"My panties are close to becoming useless Jasper. Seeing you like this before me is making my pussy leak. How are you going to rectify that?" She hoped he didn't answer, that he'd know that answering would be bad. She suspected Jasper had seeked the help of either Edward or Emmett, most likely Edward. His submissive position and knowing how he needed to be before she walked in wouldn't have been possible if he hadn't gotten advise.

Jasper was unsure if he should answer or not. All he remembered about talking was that Edward explained that unless she granted him the permission questions or comments should not be responded. The only doubt Jasper had was if she'd some how gave him that okay and he'd missed it.

Alice beamed at the fact that he remained silent. She wasn't looking forward to having to punish him- she'd go easy on him, it being his first time and all but she'd still do it.

Alice moved to stand in front of him. "Remove my panties Jasper." His fingers moved quickly to do as he was told. The fact that he ghosted his fingers over her ass wasn't lost or missed, but Alice let it go- mainly because she enjoyed the feeling so much. Once rid of the undergarment Alice lifted her foot and placed it over his shoulder.

"As reward for doing so well you may fuck my pussy using only your mouth. Make sure I climax otherwise your I will find myself forced to use a cock ring that doesn't quite fit."

Jasper didn't like the sound of the cock ring, but eagerly accepted the challenge of pleasing her with only his mouth. Raising his head just enough to reach her center with his lips, Jasper stared by teasing first her clit nipping, sucking and flicking that sensitive bundle of nerves.

Alice moaned so loudly she almost forgot that she was in the playroom and not her bedroom. Everything Jasper was doing to her was great. When Jasper's tongue began to rapidly move in and out of her center, she thought her legs were going to give out. So lost in the sensations she was feeling the orgasm snuck up on her.

Jasper had always enjoyed watching his wife climax but never had he enjoyed it more than at that moment. The only problem was the reaction that his body or more accurately his dick was having.

"Get up and get on the chair."

Before Jasper could turn away Alice kissed him hard. Tracing her tongue over his lips, the taste of her release still present on her lips.

As Jasper moved to where she told him Alice pondered what she was going to do with him. She wanted him to enjoy himself - partially hoping that if he did he would consider doing it again.

While he got comfortable on the strange sex chair Jasper weighed the pros and cons of living this lifestyle. He knew he couldn't do it on a 24/7 level but once in a while wouldn't be to hard.

All thoughts forgotten the instant Alice's mouth enveloped his aching, neglected cock. "Jasper I'm not going to ask you to not cum, because not only does that take practice but time. What I am going to tell you is that I want to hear you."

Alice worked on him, forcing curses and grunts to spill out of his mouth. Faster than he thought possible his cock stiffened and spilled the contents of his balls down Alice's throat. The instant he realized what he'd just done his eyes widened and he looked down at Alice. Only thing is he didn't find what he expected. Alice was smiling looking please with him instead of upset.

"It'd okay Jasper, you did very well. I'm so proud of how you did in here today, but I want to make love to my husband in our bedroom," Alice stood and pulled Jasper out of the playroom and toward their bedroom.

Just before the door closed Jasper stopped Alice from going any further. "I think I know what I want to do with the room."

Disappointment filled Alice's heart knowing she'd failed to show him how great the lifestyle could be. "What?" She quietly asked him. Hoping he couldn't here her true feelings.

"Leave it just the way it is. Merry Christmas my love." Jasper said against her lips.

"Merry Christmas, Jazzy."


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: **Under the Mistletoe

**Written By**: I'm Random Girl

**Donated to** : Heather Jones

**Beta'd by**: ManiacMotherland

**Summary**: Twilight Fanfic Advocacy Secret Santa

EPOV

I stood in front of the door and took a deep breath; I can't believe I'm actually doing this again. It's my second day on my job, a job which I hate with a passion. A job that my parents insisted I have while home for my winter break from school.

"Nice suit, bro!" Emmett chuckled while passing me, pushing open the double doors that led me to my destiny. Or demise, depending on how you looked at it.

"Shut the fuck up!" I mumbled under my breath, and made no attempt to actually move. This was all his damn fault anyway. Well, his and my parents, but I needed someone to blame and right now and he was the closest one.

I let the doors close, but I couldn't force my feet to move. I told them to, but they wouldn't cooperate. Apparently they knew what awaited us inside those double doors.

As the doors shut, I couldn't help but stare at my reflection in the glass door. I looked utterly ridiculous, and that was putting it lightly. Red definitely was not my color.

I turned around to make a mad dash back to my car. Sure, my parents would be pissed, but they would get over it. Their approval was not worth my humiliation.

Just as I took my first step towards my new destination, the door swung open hitting me in the back, causing me to stumble.

"Edward, what the hell are you doing out here?" Mr. Webber, my boss, asked. Not even bothering to apologize for making me almost face plant on the asphalt.

He didn't give me time to reply, just continued on his rant. 'There's already a line forming! Now, get your ass in there and be jolly. I'm not paying you to stand outside all damn day."

He then turned back toward the door and held it open for me to step inside my own living hell.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking," I mumbled while shooting him a dirty look, though I doubt he could see it through all this hair on my face.

I took a deep breath and stomped past him to my spot. Fine, I would do the job, but I certainly wouldn't be jolly while doing it. He didn't pay me enough for that

I walked past the line of screaming children, through the fake snow, to the entrance of Santa's workshop where my seat of torture awaited me.

Yes, I am that guy.

Who dresses as Santa at the mall.

Who wears an itchy costume, huge red hat, white curly wig and fake beard.

Yes, my life officially sucks.

As soon as my butt hit the chair my _helper elf_, an annoying blonde girl with bright red lipstick, was leading the first child my way. I held my hands out to stop the boy before he could climb in my lap.

"Ummmmm..." I addressed the girl, wishing like hell I could remember her name. "Ms. Elf, did you remember my special Santa blanket?"

"Oh yes! Just one minute."

She then ran to the back of the workshop and retrieved the blanket I had requested at the end of my shift yesterday.

Because, yes, I had been peed on yesterday.

My first day on the job.

Yes, you can say it, fuck my life.

I placed the blanket over my legs, then helped the little boy in my lap and listened to him prattle on about the Transformers, remote control cars, and video games he wanted for Christmas.

I pretended to listen intently then did my customary _**Ho Ho Ho **_before I told him what I was instructed to tell all the children who sat on my lap.

"I know that you have been good this year, so I will do my best to get you what you want, but remember there are a lot of children in the world and my elves can only make so many toys."

Yeah, it seemed lame, but apparently last year's Santa earned the store a lawsuit when he had promised a five-year-old a Hummer for Christmas. Shit, I wish it were that easy. I'd like a hummer myself. Just not the one that requires gasoline.

I directed him towards the camera, smiled my cheesy smile, not that they could see it through the beard, but whatever. Then I pushed the tyke off my lap and instructed my elf to bring on the next rug rat.

Four hours into my shift, I got to break for lunch, and thank God for that. While my blanket did keep me from getting peed on again, it didn't help with the drool, snot, and getting bitten twice. Damn kids.

My hour lunch didn't last nearly long enough. All too soon, I begrudgingly made my way back to the dreaded chair. At least, this time, I had a full stomach and the happiness of knowing that my day was at least half way over. I may have taken a nip or two from a hip flask full of vodka as well.

I tried to settle in comfortably into the big chair before looking to the mile long line of awaiting children. This day could not end soon enough.

The first person in line was a petite lady with short black hair that stuck out in every direction. She kept looking at her watch impatiently, like I was messing up her damn schedule or something.

I mean God forbid I get a break to eat and take a piss. People can be so rude sometimes.

I couldn't see the child behind her so I made a quick guess of whether it would be a boy or a girl. A stupid game I had come up with yesterday to help pass the time. I would look at the parent and try to decide by their appearance what gender of child they had. So far I haven't been correct too many times, but it's just a stupid game, so whatever.

My guess for her was a spoiled rotten little boy. She looked tired, worn out, and flustered. A telltale sign of having a little hellion at home.

I nodded my head, letting my elf know I was ready. I was quite surprised when the lady didn't usher a child my way, but walked up to me herself. She stood before me, hands on her hips, looking annoyed as hell, so I did the natural thing.

I patted my leg, with a big cheesy grin. "Come tell Santa what you want for Christmas."

She let out a loud huff before coming to sit on my knee.

"Have you been a good girl this year?" I asked trying to keep the humor out of my voice.

I got an immediate eye roll. "I'm not here for any funny business. I'm just trying to make this believable for my daughter."

Damn, I had guessed wrong again. A girl. Must be a real handful, that little girl.

"Okaaaaay," I drew out, a little lost as to what the woman on my lap was talking about.

"My daughter, over there." she continued while glancing back to the line at a cute little girl with long dirty blonde ringlets. "She has had a really tough year, and I want her to have whatever she wants for Christmas. Only, she won't tell me a single thing she wants."

I nodded like I was really paying attention, but really I just wanted her to get to the point.

"So when she comes up here next, whatever it is that she asks for, I want you to promise her that she will get it."

"Ma'am, I can't…" I started, knowing I couldn't do what she was requesting. It was against the rules. I could get fired. And as much as I hated the job, I didn't really want to get canned.

"I know about the stupid store policy, but I really really reallllly need this. I assure you whatever it is that she wants I can get it, I just need to know what _it_ is."

Her eyes were pleading and I could tell that this was important, so I gave a slight nod.

"My friend Bella is behind her and she will come up after my daughter has left. All you have to do is tell Bella what it is that Alyssa wants. Do you think you can handle that?" Her tone told me that this was not up for discussion, and really, honestly, what did I care? She was the one that would have to deal with an upset child on Christmas if she didn't deliver the Figit or Barbie Ultimate Dream House or whatever it is that the kid wanted.

The tiny, elfin lady then said a quiet thank you and quickly walked away to stand on the other side of the red velvet rope. I watched her walk away and noted to myself that she was a nice-looking lady, but something was just…off. I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

I turned my attention to the line of awaiting children and watched as the little girl walked in my direction. She was cute—five, maybe six if I had to guess-her cheeks were rosy and her hair bounced as she walked. But there was such a sadness in her eyes that immediately made my heart ache, and I knew I would tell this sad little girl anything she wanted to hear, just to make her smile.

She stood in front of me and cast her eyes downward showing a shy demeanor, nothing like her mother. Ms. Elf (damn it, I needed to ask someone her name soon) helped the little girl up into my lap, but she still made no attempt to meet my eyes.

"Well, little lady, it seems you have been a very good girl this year. What can Santa bring you for your good behavior?" I asked in my deep Santa voice.

She wiggled in my lap a little and fidgeted with her hands before finally looking up at me.

"How do you know, for sure, that I have been good this year?" she finally peeped.

Her question caught me a bit off-guard; I assumed most kids would lie and say they had been good, even if they hadn't. That was part of the game.

"Because I checked my list." I told her sincerely "Twice." I added just to make it believable.

"What about Johnny Flugelheim on the playground?" she asked with small tears filling her eyes. "I hit him, but he started it first by putting gum in my hair. So… I don't know if I am still on the good list."

I couldn't help but chuckle at her confession. Oh, if life were so simple, as an adult.

"I decided to overlook that incident, since he started it, like you say," I assured her, before asking again. "Plus you are being honest, which makes for a lot. So, what do you want for Christmas?"

She smiled slightly before straitening her posture and looking me square in my eyes. "All I want for Christmas is for my daddy to come home. I miss him so much, and mommy is so sad when he is away."

I was taken aback by her request and didn't really know how to respond. "I...well... I…"

"Please!" She begged, breaking my heart. "You don't have to bring me a single present for the rest of my life! And I'll be good anyway! I promise! Just bring my daddy home for Christmas, please."

I know I was under strict orders to agree to whatever she wanted, but something told me this was something that even her mother wouldn't be able to pull off.

Still, there was no way I could crush the little girl's spirits.

"I'll do my best." I told her in a small voice, hating the words as they left my mouth.

She smiled brightly before hugging me and telling me thank you over and over. We smiled for the camera and she hopped off my lap to run to her awaiting mother.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath trying to prepare myself for what I would have to tell the mother's friend. Something told me this wasn't going to go over well at all.

When I opened my eyes, I was stunned speechless. Before me stood the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Her long chestnut hair hung in waves draping over her shoulder, her big brown eyes studied me carefully, her porcelain skin was a stark comparison to the crimson that heated her cheeks as she waited nervously biting her bottom lip.

I motioned her closer with a wave of my hand and then patted my lap, inviting her to sit. Her cheeks burned brighter as she assumed the position on my right leg.

"How ya doin', toots?" I asked, trying hard to be sexy in this fucking Santa suit. It didn't really work.

She looked at me a little strange before replying. "Ahhh… I'm...good. And…uhhhh… how are you?"

I couldn't help but chuckle at her nervousness.

"Something tells me you haven't been on Santa's lap in quite a while."

"Very perceptive, big guy Yes, it's been a few years, but my friend," she pointed to the other woman and the little girl waiting by her side. "She convinced me to do this for her. It seems kind of silly, now that I'm actually here…sitting in your lap…but she can be very convincing."

"Well, I, for one, am glad she convinced you." I told her laying on the charm.

Yeah, I was shooting wild. But it couldn't hurt, right? Maybe I'd get a date out of this miserable day of work. Make up for being peed on the day before.

"So, tell me, little girl, are you on my naughty or nice list this year?" I asked seeing if she would play along.

"Well that…" she said, pulling slightly on my beard. "That is up for debate. What exactly do you consider naughty?"

She was totally playing along. This could be fun.

"Oh, I think my personal definition of naughty might take me a while to explain, and as you can see," I nodded my head in the direction of the growing line of waiting children to see me. "I don't really have the time right now to do it justice. But tell you what. My shift ends in a few hours and I plan to head out to Schooner's bar tonight. Perhaps you would like to meet me there, and we can talk about it in greater detail? And how you can atone for your naughtiness, if you didn't make the nice list. Which, ironically, will involve being even more naughty."

She smiled slightly and rolled her eyes before replying.

"I'll think about it." There was an awkward silence before she spoke again. "So what did Alyssa say she wanted for Christmas?"

I couldn't meet her eyes as I told her what the little girl wanted most.

"She said all she wanted was for her dad to come home. I told her I would try; I didn't really know what else to say, not really knowing the situation of where he is."

She groaned telling me that the little girl wouldn't be getting her Christmas wish.

"Thanks for trying, anyway," she said, defeat lacing her voice as she started to stand up.

"Not so fast!" I told her quickly, grabbing her waist and pulling her back down to my lap. "We haven't taken our picture together yet!"

She rolled her eyes but sat back down and smiled for the camera. She surprised me by turning to hug me before she stood again.

"It's good to see you again, Edward, and red is so your color."

_Edward? She knows me? What the fuck?_

Before I could reply, however, she was up off my lap and meeting her friend by the photo print-out counter to get her picture.

"Wait! What… the… how… wait!" I called after the woman.

"Bella. It's Bella," she responded, before I even got the question out. "Think, Edward, think. And you will figure it out eventually. Merry Christmas!"

_Oh… My… God._ I thought it through. _She was a band geek in high school, wasn't she? And then, there was that summer. Fuck me!_

The rest of my afternoon did not go so well. I was kicked in the shins by a kid who yelled loudly that I wasn't the real Santa. Then my beard was pulled down and snapped back to my face by another child, probably leaving a mark.

And then, finally, the icing on the cake. I was puked on twenty minutes before my shift ended.

The only good thing about it was I got to leave early, because even my boss agreed that no child wanted to sit on a puke-covered Santa. I headed home, smelling and feeling totally disgusting.

I showered and changed my clothes three times before heading out the door to drop my costume off at the cleaners, for a second day in a row. Then I ran through the car wash to clean out my car and get a new air freshener. Finally, I headed to Logan's to meet Emmett and Jake for dinner and drinks before hitting the bar.

I quickly told them about my run-in with Bella and how fuck-awesome she looked after all these years. Emmett gave me the run-down on her, that she had moved back about six months ago to run her family's bed and breakfast after her mother was diagnosed with breast cancer.

I asked about any guys she might had been dating and he looked at me like I was fucking crazy and asked me when I'd grown a vag. Apparently, he didn't keep up with the local gossip ring. We had a few beers and bull-shitted about nothing important before paying the bill and heading to the bar.

I was way more excited than I should have been about the possibly of Bella being there. I hadn't seen her since the summer after we graduated three years ago. We had spent that summer casually flirting but knowing that we were both heading in different directions in life, so nothing could really come of it.

Still, I was never able to fully get her out of my mind. The what-ifs have always haunted me, and maybe I would finally be able to do something about it.

That is, if she ever showed up, because she sure as shit wasn't here when I arrived.

I ordered a beer and sat at the bar, catching up with a few locals I knew. Then ordered another and played a game of pool with Emmett. Then ordered another while I sat at a table watching the band.

I had pretty much given up on her and decided I was going go take a piss before calling it a night.

After all, I did have to get up early in the morning to pick up my suit from the dry cleaners. Again.

I walked out of the bathroom and spotted Emmett. I was on my way to tell him I was out of there when someone tapped me on my shoulder. I whirled around with a wide grin on my face, thinking it would be Bella. I was sadly disappointed when I found it was only my elf, whose name I quickly learned was Jessica. Because she said it about a dozen times as she oozed all over me.

She was obviously drunk as she prattled on about how happy she was to work with me, and how much she hated the other Santa whose shift was after mine. Apparently he was "like 40 and smelled really bad". I was bored out of my mind and knew the minute she offered to "blow me" the next day in the workshop that I needed to get away from her fast.

I was scanning the room desperate to find Emmett or Jake so they could come to my rescue when I spotted her. Her head was thrown back in laughter and I immediately felt jealousy that someone else had made her laugh.

"Excuse me, Jessica. I see that my friend has finally arrived." I nodded in the direction of where Bella was standing with Emmett and a few other people. "I need to go say hello."

She opened her mouth, probably to protest, so I made a quick getaway before she could say anything.

I walked toward Bella, wondering what my opening line should be. Shit I should have really thought this through a little better. I was mere seconds away from bolting out the door when she spotted me and waved me over. I really needed to get my nerves under control if I was going to be able to work my game that night. I already was a little too hammered, as it was.

"Well, if it isn't Santa, himself!" she greeted me with a beautiful smile.

"I do try to keep myself grounded by mingling with the little people from time to time." I countered with a grin of my own. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"I would love a drink, thank you." She replied before following me to the bar.

She pulled out a stool and seated herself so I followed her lead.

Apparently, we were sitting at the bar, which was fine with me; I certainly don't mind a little privacy.

Once I got the bartender's attention, I ordered a Budweiser and looked to her to see what she wanted.

"I'll take one as well," she chimed in.

"A girl after my own heart." I teased bumping her elbow. "Nothing's hotter than a girl that drinks beer."

She laughed at my revelation. "I don't know about how hot it is, but I can't stand the girly drinks. I mean, if you come to a bar, then you should drink beer. It should be like a law or something."

"You are just too damn cute." The words poured out of my mouth before I could filter them.

She laughed again, and it squeaked a little, and I desperately wanted to hear her do that one more time.

"So tell me about you," she started just as our beers were set on the counter in front of us. "How did you end up as Santa Claus? Something tells me this will be an interesting story."

I chuckled a little. It was probably best to just get this over with.

"Well, I hate to disappoint. There are no life-changing, magical powers that were passed onto me one Christmas Eve night by an elf on a shelf. Actually, my parents insisted that I get a job while I was home for winter break, and Emmett, being the prick that he is, told me they had a position open at Bass Pro Shop. So I told him to hook me up, and he did. He just failed to mention that the job was being the mall Santa. When I showed up for work yesterday, expecting to be selling fishing poles and life jackets, you can imagine my surprise when I was handed a red suit and a white wig."

She had a good laugh at my current predicament before saying the only thing that needed to be said,

"So, it seems Emmett hasn't changed much since high school."

"Nope," I agreed wholeheartedly. "He hasn't changed one bit."

"But you two keep in touch?" she hedged, seeming a little unsure of her question.

"Yeah, kinda. I mean, we aren't like pen-pals or anything. But he's my boy, so we talk and e-mail and when I'm in town we always hang out. He's even been up to visit me at college a few times."

"It's great that you've been able to remain friends after all these years, living so far apart."

I nodded in agreement. "So, how about you? Did you keep in touch with anyone from high school?"

"Not really. I mean, I didn't really care for the girls back then, so no point in talking to them now, "she laughed before taking a sip of her beer. "I have accepted a few friend requests on Facebook from some people from high school, but I don't really go out of my way to talk to them."

"I can understand that," I nodded again. "The girls back then were vicious. I can only hope that they have matured over the years."

The roll of her eyes told me that probably was not the case.

"So, what about that woman you were with earlier today?" Maybe I was no better than a gossipy high school girl, but I was curious about her story. "She seems to be a good friend."

"Oh, Alice Brandon," her eyes lit up as she said her name, and I knew she must be someone special. "She is absolutely amazing. I met her right after I moved back, and we just clicked. She is such a sweet person, and her daughter, oh my god, she just owns my heart."

She took another sip of her beer as I waited, a bit impatiently, for her to continue.

"What's the story there?" I asked, unable to wait any longer. "Where is the father at?"

Bella then launched into a long, heart-wrenching story about Alice's husband Jasper, who was currently deployed. At this point, with forced stop-loss measure, he had been gone for a little over two years, and while they understood the importance of him serving his country, they both missed him terribly.

Alyssa just turned five and could barely remember her father beyond pictures and the rare occasional phone calls. If I weren't afraid to appear less than manly, I would have cried right there on the spot.

"So do they know when he will be able to return home?" There was sadness to her voice that I hated to hear. I hoped like hell there would be a happy ending soon.

"No, they have no clue," she said, peeling the label from her bottle as she spoke. "There have been two times in the past that he had dates set to come back, but something always came up and he had to stay. Each time, it has broken their hearts all over again. So Alice finally told him not to even tell her about it anymore. Just come home as soon as possible and surprise them, because they simply can't handle the disappointment of another let-down. Especially not Alyssa."

"Wow, I can't even imagine what that might be like." I told her, completely sympathetic to her friend's circumstance. Maybe I had grown a vag after all.

"Enough about all that, though," I said, needing to change the direction of our conversation. "Tell me all about you. School, being home, career, pets. I want to hear everything!"

She laughed softly before taking a long pull from her beer.

"That will have to wait for another time, Edward. It's getting late and I really need to be getting home."

"If I didn't know better, I would think that you planned this so you can see me again," I teased, hoping she would know I wanted nothing more than to see her again. "Show up, pique my interest, and leave me begging for more."

"Whatever works," she said with a shrug and a wink.

"Well, in that case, when can I see you again?" I was never one to be subtle, no point in starting now.

I got an eye roll and another laugh but she did pull a pen out of her purse and write her number down on a napkin.

"Call me sometime, and we'll see what we can work out."

I would take that. I told her goodnight, wondering if I should offer to walk her to her car, but not wanting to come across as creepy. So I settled for a hug before she walked out the door.

I went to tell my boys I was out and immediately went home to friend Bella on Facebook. Why had I never thought of this before? God bless the Internet and all its wonders.

The next few weeks passed in a blur. I continued my work as mall Santa just to keep my parents happy, but I found myself having to get my suit cleaned almost daily.

I chatted with Bella daily, either via text, phone call or Facebook. I made sure I talked to her as much as possible. We were able to go out a few times, but our schedules seemed to conflict quite often, so I wasn't able to spend as much one-on-one time with her as I would have liked. Still, the time spent with Bella was beyond amazing. It was nice to see that we still had that same spark that we once had the summer after high school.

We talked about our hopes and dreams and what we saw for our future. She planned to stay here and continue running her family's bed and breakfast, and somehow over the course of the last few weeks, I had decided that when I graduated in the spring that I would move back home to pursue my career locally. I mean, I was majoring in Business Management, so I could do that just about anywhere, and I couldn't think of any other place I want to be. My home was there, my friends, my family, and most importantly, Bella.

Christmas Eve night, I was a nervous wreck. I was meeting Bella at her house, and then we were going to attend Alice's annual Christmas party. Together.

Basically, I was her plus-one, but hey, I'm not picky. I'll take what I can get.

I had heard so much about Alice over the last few weeks that I felt like I knew her personally. I knew how important the best friend's opinion is, so I was hoping like hell she would approve of me once she got to know me as Edward and not just "that mall Santa guy".

We arrived at the modest-looking house and I took a deep breath before getting out of the car and walking around to open Bella's door for her.

"Don't be so nervous," she said while looping her arm around mine. "She is going to love you."

"Thanks." I said, trying to look confident. Hopefully, I was pulling it off. But I wasn't so sure.

When we knocked at the door we were greeted with the cute little girl I had met weeks ago. She eyed me up and down, obviously trying to figure out who I was.

Not sure of what the proper protocol was there, I held out my hand.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," I smiled.

She didn't accept my hand but continued her curious stare.

"Alyssa, this is my friend, Edward." Bella tried to make introductions, sensing that this wasn't going well. "He is my date for the party tonight. Can you say hello, please?"

"Have I met you before?" The little girl finally asked, still not accepting my hand.

Feeling like a complete dumb-ass, I finally lowered my hand.

"I.,. uhhh... I don't think so. I would have remembered someone as pretty as you." Yes, I was using my charm on a five-year-old, but something told me I needed her approval just as much as Alice's.

She gave me a funny look before opening the door wider and allowing us inside. The night progressed much better than it started off. We talked, we mingled, we ate. Overall it seemed to be going really well. I seemed to have gained Alice's approval and so my plan was set in motion.

It was getting late and people were starting to leave so I discretely motioned Bella over to where I was leaning against the arch way to the kitchen. She slowly walked over to me. I wrapped my arms around her and looked up knowing she would follow my gaze and see that I had her under the mistletoe.

When I looked back down to her she met my eyes with a beautiful smile on her lips. "I like the way you work Cullen." She teased.

"Bella I wanted to tell you that I think you are amazing, we have this…connection that I have never felt before. I would really like to see where this can go." She opened her mouth to interrupt me but I placed a finger over her lips to stop her. "Let me finish, then you can say whatever you want." She nodded her head so I moved my finger. "I know that I have to leave in a couple of weeks, but I will be finished with school soon, and I plan on moving back here. So if we can just make it through the next few months I really think we could have something great."

She smiled and I wanted desperately to kiss her, but I needed to finish my plan. "Now I really, really want to kiss you right now, but I need to know before I do. Is this a friend kiss, or is this a beginning of a relationship kiss?"

She laughed at my corny line but quickly recovered and rose up on her tippy toes to chastely brush her lips over mine. I opened my eyes to meet hers.

"That was a friend kiss." I could feel my heart sink as she said the words. "Because friendship is the most important part of any relationship."

"This is the beginning-of-a-relationship kiss." She continued, and I felt hope.

She whispered the word "beautiful" all breathy and low before she ran her hands through my hair and attacked my lips. There were teeth and tongues. Biting and licking. Whimpering and moaning.

Okay, so maybe most of the moaning was coming from me, but holy hell. It was the hottest kiss ever.

However amazing the kiss was, it was cut too short by a loud screams coming from the living room.

We quickly pulled apart and rounded the corner to see Alice and Alyssa in the arms of some guy I had never seen before. Bella gasped before covering her mouth with her hand. She looked like she had just seen a ghost, and I couldn't help but wonder who this person was.

Time seemed to stand still as everyone in the room just stood silent watching the exchange of the three of them standing in the doorway.

Eventually, Alyssa pulled away and ran in my direction, pointing her little finger.

"You! You... you're… you…you're Santa. From the mall."

I stood there silent, because really what could I say? Yes, I am the jolly old elf himself?

Thankfully, I didn't have to respond, because she wasted no time throwing herself in my arms for a death-grip hug.

"You…br… brou… you brought my daddy back to me. Just like… yo… just like you said you would!" she tried to talk through her tears and it suddenly all made sense. "Thank you. Thank you so much!"

She hugged me tight for a few more seconds before she released me and looked to Bella in complete bewilderment. "You're dating Santa Claus?"

_**The End**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: **Christmas Caroling with the Cullens

**Author: **ManiacMotherland

**Rating: **M-rated for some foul language, adult content

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. No infringement intended.

**Summary:** The Cullens gather together on Christmas Eve to sing some of their favorite songs, and it goes something like this. Secret Santa group gift for TFA.

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*

**Edward**: _Deck the halls with boughs of holly…_

**Emmett**: _Fah rah rah rah, and show us your tits._

**Carlisle**: Son, that was extremely untasteful.

**Emmett**: Well, I have something for Rosie to taste. Thick and creamy. With a real nice twang.

**Rosalie**: Ugh, Emmett! Your egg nog is disgusting! Nobody wants to drink that!

**Bella**: Ummm, ahhhhh. Guys? Way way TMI there. If I weren't stark white, I would blush.

**Rosalie:** Minds in the gutter, all of you. You're new to the family, Bella, so you don't know about the truly revolting concoction that Emmett calls egg nog, which he forces on us every year.

**Jasper:** Even_** I**_ can't get people to like the stuff, Bella. And believe me, I have tried. Three years ago, my eyebrows nearly melded permanently together in the front of my head, I scrunched them so hard in concentration.

**Alice:** Which is a distinct possibility this year, Jasper, if you do it again. So don't, please. I am firmly against having a mate with a unibrow.

**Edward:** Am I the only one who thinks this conversation has gotten off track?

**Esme:** Edward is right. Why don't you start another song, son? We promise to follow along.

**Edward:** _You know Dasher and Dancer and Prancer and Vixen…_

**Jasper:** _ Am I the only one who thinks that the dog needs a fixin'?_

**Rosalie:** Word. I mean, really, Jacob. Are you and Nessie ever going to come up for air?

**Jacob:** Hey! Some of us still have real blood pumping through our veins.

**Nessie:** Nobody understands us! Jacob and I are going to my room!

**Edward:** Not in my house you aren't!

**Carlisle**: Wait, wait, wait! Nessie… Edward… everyone sit back down. I have a compromise. We will start a Christmas song, and then we will go around the room and everyone has to add something to it that is distinctly their own. That way, we can keep the snarkiness in check.

**Nessie:** As long as no one insults my boyfriend again.

**Jacob:** Yeah! What she said!

**Carlisle:** No one speaks ill of anyone else, and no one leaves this room until I say so. Those are the rules! Now… if everyone is ready… here goes nothing… Edward, start singing…

**Edward**: _On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me… a little girl named Ness-ie._

**Carlisle:** Good! Good! Now, Bella.

Bella: _On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me… two golden eyes… and a little girl named Ness-ie._

**Carlisle:** Now, Rosalie!

**Rosalie:** _On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me… three grizzly bears… two golden eyes… and a little girl named Ness-ie._

**Carlisle:** Emmett! Keep it clean!

**Emmett:**_ On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me… four sparkling stiffies… three grizzly bears… two golden eyes… and a little girl named Ness-ie._

**Carlisle:** Thanks, Emmett. That was… something. Now, Esme!

**Esme:**_ On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me… five happy families!_

**Carlisle:** That is so precious, my dear.

**Esme:** Thank you, my love. Thought you'd like it.

**Edward:**Moving on… Alice!

**Alice:**_ On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me… six weeks in Rio… we fly out next we-ee-eek… just thought you all sh-ou-ould know… sorry, I didn't tell you be-for-ore…_

**Everyone:**_ FIVE HAPPY FAMILIES! Four sparkling stiffies, three grizzly bears, two golden eyes, and a little girl named Ness-ie._

**Nessie**: This is so humiliating.

**Carlisle**: Positive! Keep it positive! And, Jasper!

**Jasper:**_ On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me… seven including me-e-e… time off in Rio…_

**Everyone:**_ FIVE HAPPY FAMILIES! Four sparkling stiffies, three grizzly bears, two golden eyes, and a little girl named Ness-ie._

**Jacob**: Does that even count? It seems like a cop-out to me.

**Carlisle**: Everyone shut the fucking fuck up and sing the god-damn song! You're next , Jacob.

**Jacob:** _On the eight day of Christmas, my true love gave to me… eight years of abstinence… seven including me-e-e… time off in Rio…_

**Everyone:**_ FIVE HAPPY FAMILIES! Four sparkling stiffies, three grizzly bears, two golden eyes, and a little girl named Ness-ie._

**Edward:** You wanna make it eighty, pup? One more word out of you and that can be arranged.

**Carlisle**: And I say _**one **_more rude comment from anyone… from AN-Y-ONE, you hear me, Edward?… one more, and I will rip everyone apart with my bare hands, strew your various body parts across the entire American continent and then let you all roll yourself back together over the course of decades. While you, Jacob, you get a muzzle. Now, do I make myself perfectly clear? Nice… or else? Good. Nessie, you are coming up!

**Nessie: **_On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me… nine months in one… eight years of abstinence… seven including me-e-e… time off in Rio…_

**Everyone:**_ FIVE HAPPY FAMILIES! Four sparkling stiffies, three grizzly bears, two golden eyes, and a little girl named Ness-ie._

**Bella**: That was very clever, Nessie. And sweet. I love you, Resnesmee Cullen.

**Nessie: **I love you too, Mom, but can we just please finish this song, for the love of all that is holy? Grandpa Carlisle? Bring us home.

**Carlisle: **_On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me… all that I've ever wanted… nine months in one… eight years of abstinence… seven including me-e-e… time off in Rio…_

**Everyone:**_ FIVE HAPPY FAMILIES! Four sparkling stiffies, three grizzly bears, two golden eyes, and a little girl named Ness-ie._

**Alice: **I foresee all of us needing some time alone now. Meet back here in four hours, and we can work on butchering "The Little Drummer Boy." Not, literally, of course. Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!


	13. Chapter 13

**This concludes Twilight Fanfic Advocacy's 12 Days of Christmas.**

**I hope you have all enjoyed the one-shots and have properly thanked the ladies who contributed. **

**We here at TFA want to wish you all a very Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanza, Happy Holidays and a very Happy New Year. May your new year be filled with all the peace, love, happiness, and sex you could ask for. **

**Love to you all, onesweetbell**

Title : Serendipitous, Serendipity, Whatever

Rating: M

Pairing : B & E

Written for : ALL OF YOU!

A/N: Special thanks to my wonderful beta, ManiacMotherland. I thought she was going to kill me after seeing this one shot in her in box. Much love to ya!

Disclaimer: May the lucky Stephenie Meyer have a wonderful Christmas, knowing that she owns all things Twilight and smiles on her way to the bank. Because the rest of us are don't own squat.

#########################

**BPOV**

I hate shopping. I hate shopping. And I really hate shopping at Christmas time. Too many people. Too many arms and hands grabbing random shit. One too many times getting hit by arms or hands, or just plain old getting shoved out of the way.

This is why I started shopping on line. I never had to hassle through all the chaos that went with shopping at the mall, or what I like to call hell on earth. Yes occasionally I would venture out but only if I really needed to and then it was mostly to the smaller boutiques.

My friend, Alice, use to drag me all over the place. Hitting up sale after sale, or just cause she felt like shopping. I was never so happy as the day I moved away from Seattle and her incessant shopping crazy.

I had just been pushed for the umpteen time in the last hour by some sour-faced woman who was busy grabbing for the latest trend in purses to notice me standing right in front of her holding said bag in my hand.

"Excuse me, but I was holding that. Do you mind letting go?" I tried to be polite but I tell you I was on my last nerve. I was ready to cut the bitch.

With some disgusting sounding hack or what not, she looked at me like I had grown three heads.

"Well, excuse me! I didn't see you there," she hacked again. "If you don't mind, could YOU release MY bag? I had it first."

"Listen, lady, I was standing here holding the damn thing in MY HAND before you so rudely grabbed it," I snapped back.

_Oh lord, help me please. This bitch is going down._

"Well! I never heard such nonsense! I had it first!" The lady screamed back at me. "This is unbelievable. How dare you! It's my bag. Where's the manager? I want the manager, right now."

I stood there opened mouth, gapping at her. _Did she just actually say that shit?_

I was about to start throwing fists when I heard an exasperated voice say, "What seems to be the problem ladies? I'm the manager here."

"Well, this person was trying to take my bag. Could you tell her to let go of it?"

And here we go with the hacking again.

"Excuse me, but I had ahold of said bag when it was ripped from my hands by this woman," I tried to explain.

After another 10 or 20 minutes of listing to hacking lady, she finally relinquished the bag after the manager oh-so kindly told her that the bag was mine. I smiled in triumph as I made my way to the cashier to pay for it.

_Oh great. Fanfuckingtastic! Another long line. When the fuck am I ever going to get out of here?_

As I stood in line, I berated myself to begin talked into going to Alice's Christmas party. And her too.

_Damn you, Alice._ _It's all your fault I'm stuck in this hell._

I remember the day she called to invite me. I had just gotten to my parents. I was exhausted from my flight and had wanted to relax. I was spending almost two weeks' vacation there with them and at that moment no one was home yet.

Alice said that she was excited when she found out I was coming home for the holidays and wanted to invite the family to have Christmas dinner with her family at their house there in Forks. I didn't know that Alice was going to be home for the holidays. She usually takes off to warmer locations.

So this is why I am having to fight my way through hell to pick up last-minute gifts for her family.

I found a bench outside the store I had just left and sat down. My feet where killing me even though I had tennis shoes on. I think most of the pain was from getting stepped on one too many times.

I pulled out the list from my purse to see who else I needed to buy something for. Edward and Jasper. Well, Jasper would be easy, anything that had to do with history would make him happy. That was at least that what his wife, Alice, had told me. So off to the bookstore I went.

Now for the hard part. Edward. He was Alice's older brother by a few years. I hadn't seen him in almost ten years. Right after high school, he took off for college and never came back. Or, at any rate, he was never at home when I came to visit. I wondered if he still looked the same. All that dark red hair and chiseled jaw. He was always a bit scrawny and shy, but nice to me the few times we had talked. I remembered he was all into computers or some shit like that. Maybe I could call Alice and find out.

I forgot about Edward, however, as became engrossed in the history section at the Barnes and Noble store. After finding something I hoped Jasper would like, I made my way to another register and another long line.

About ten minutes later, I felt another shove. This time it was from behind.

_That's it!_

"Look, do you not see someone standing in front, you stupid mother… fuuu…" I said as I turn around only to stop dead in my tracks when I saw who the offending person was.

I was stunned quite as I took in the site before me. This man who had just bumped into, pulling himself up after picking up what looked to be a book he had drop, turned his face to look at me.

_Holy shit! I have never in all my life seen such a beautiful sight. _

Piercing green eyes stared back at me while I tried to be inconspicuous, checking out the rest of his face and body, and it was making my heart race. A sharply shaped jaw line, high cheek bones, and just slight bent to his nose making me think somewhere in his life it might have been broken, making him look not so much pretty as rough.

Alright, I was maybe going overboard. But, damn, if that wasn't a sight to behold.

I heard a mumbling but couldn't really care to pay attention right then.

I then heard a throat clear loudly which in turn brought me out of my lusty haze. Shaking my head minutely, I looked back at the man only to see a smug grin on his face.

_Fucker knew I was checking him out._ I huffed in annoyance.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you there," he said in a voice that sounded like angels were singing. "The line seems to be a bit rough today."

As soon as I heard his voice, my annoyance was left by the wayside and a whole new level of lust was brought on. I think my panties just might have gone damp.

I heard him chuckle.

_Oh shit! Did I say that out loud_?

A slight nod of his head gave me all the confirmation I needed. I could feel the heat rise across my face. I'm sure I looked like a tomato.

Feeling extremely embarrassed, I quickly turned around hoping like hell that this line would move faster.

_Way to go Bella. A hot piece of ass just apologies and you go a make a fool of yourself by your lack of verbal control. I wish the ground would open up and swallow me now._

"I am sorry for bumping into like that," I heard close to my ear.

With a wave of my hand is called back, "No problem. No harm done."

I wanted to see his face again, but I think I would just die with how embarrassed I was. Then, of course, this was another problem. Why should I be embarrassed? I'm a confident woman. I've never had a problem talking with men before.

_Maybe it's because you told him your panties were wet. Oh yeah. Shut up. _

Having noticed another cashier had been brought up to the front, the line started moving faster when I heard the angel sing again.

"I'm sorry to sound clichéd, but you seem familiar to me. Do I know you from somewhere?"

_Oh great, here comes the pickup. Now how many times have I heard that line? A hundred or so. Nope, a thousand, probably._

I laughed a bit shaking my head turning toward him. "No, I don't think so."

"Yeah, I'm sure you heard that one before," he laughed back. "But I'm serious. You look so familiar to me. By the way, I'm Edward."

"Nope, I can't say that I have had the privilege… of…" I said, not sure I really believed it, because after he said his name I got the feeling of déjà vu.

"Are you sure?" he held firm. "You look a little puzzled there."

_Could this be? Nah. He couldn't be._ _Well, both have green eyes, and hadn't he broken his nose during a basketball game? No, no way. What are the odds?_

"What's your last name?" I inquired. I had to know if it was him.

"Cullen, Edward Cullen is my name," he answered proudly.

_Oh fuck! Lord help now! Alice's brother is the fuck-hot guy._

"No way!" I exclaimed. A part of me was relieved that I actually did know him but then of course the other part was ashamed for think the thoughts I had of him.

"Uhm, yes," he said with a concerned look on his face.

A light bulb when off in my head.

_Silly girl, he doesn't know it's you._

"Oh, it's me, Bella. Isabella Swan. You know, Alice's friend." I offered my hand.

His eyes light up like as he took in what I had said. I watched as his eyes made a trek down my body and back up again. I felt a little shiver as soon as we made eye contact again because his eyes seemed to darken for just a fraction before they went back to normal.

Wonder what that was about.

"Well, well. Little Miss Bella Swan. All grown up," he said while what seemed to be a cocky grin took over his lips. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Ummm, yeah. Fancy meeting you here."

_What a stupid reply. Geez, Bella._

With a laugh he muttered, "Sure is." Almost as if you were saying it to him.

"Soooo, what brings you here?" I tried to salvage the moment.

_And another brilliant questions. What did you lose your brain when he bumped into you?_

"I suppose the same thing as you." And again with the chuckling. "Last-minute gifts. When I talked to Alice last night she informed me that we would be having more guests for Christmas this year."

"Yeah, me too. I just wish she would have told me sooner. I really hate shopping malls."

"Yes, but if she had, then we wouldn't have been able to run in to each other. Literally," he laughed again.

Just then the clerk called next and it was my turn. After I had received my purchase back, I waited off to the side for Edward. I figured it would be rude not to say bye before I left. Just then my stomach rumbled. I looked at my watch and realized it was late afternoon, and I hadn't eaten since early this morning.

_Maybe you should invite him for lunch. Just a thought._

Edward saw me standing there waiting and I noticed that grin again.

_Wonder what he's thinking? It's almost like he's…. oh never mind. You're his sister's friend. He would never think about you that way._

When he got closer to me, he motioned with his hand towards the door. I smiled up at him the processed to exit the store with Edward right behind me.

"So, I... Edward…"

"Bella, I thought…"

We both started then stopped, only to laugh.

"Go ahead," he told me.

"Well, I was wonder, ummmm_…" Just spit it out girl_. "I was… uhhhh… yeah, you see… Would like to join me for lunch?"

_Gee now that wasn't so hard, was it? Hell, now he probably thinks I'm an idiot._

"You know, that sounds like a great idea," he answered back, quickly.

And there's that look again. It's almost as if he wants to devour me. Yes, I've seen that look on men before, so I know what it is. Maybe he does. No, that just not right. Alice's brother, remember. Maybe it's just indigestion.

"Cool." I quipped.

_Cool? Smooth, Bella. Real smooth. Oh shut up._

"So, what sounds good to you?" he asked as we made our way towards the food court.

We settled on the gourmet sandwiches, and after placing our orders, I went in search for a place to sit. The only available spot was a small table with two chairs way in the back.

I grabbed some napkins and quickly cleaned off the table. Some people are such slobs, I thought.

"Here we go."

I heard Edward gasp as I had bent over my chair to place my bags on the floor. Hopping back up, I noticed that his eyes were lingering over my backside. I quickly sat down. All of a sudden he made me nervous.

It seemed to take a moment or two before he joined and sat down. I saw out of the corner of my eye, he shook his head minutely. Another move I recognized. I do it myself, to bring me back to life, so to speak.

_Could he be thinking impure thoughts about me? Get real Bella. Sister's friend._

I signed to myself_. Oh well. One could only hope. Hope what? Ummmm, hello! Have you seen that man? I want! But not a chance!_

As we were walking to get our lunch, I may have checked him out. Even with the bulky sweater he was wearing, it still clung to all the right places. And I may have peaked at his ass while I was waiting for him at the book store. You could bounce a quarter off it. Yes, I wanted very much.

"So, Bella," he began as we started eating our lunch. "What have you been up to? It's been what ten or so years since we saw each other last? Right before I left for college, wasn't it?"

_Wow, he remembers. Swoon. What the fuck?_

"Ummm," I cleared my throat, not trying to sound obvious that I knew this already. "I think it was. So, what happened after that? Did you move back home or what after you finished?"

As if I didn't know. Alice had already told me that he had moved to New York after he graduated. But that was years ago. I wasn't sure what he was up to now.

"Well, I moved to New York after graduation. Started a little business," he answered. "I have just recently moved out west to help with the operations of one of the new shop out there."

_Hmmmm, wonder what kind of business he's into? Maybe he'd want to get all up in our business. Slut. Shut up. No, you shut up._

"What is it that you do? Alice never mentioned." I prodded; I wanted to know more about him.

"Well, I own a little company called Masen Technologies."

I was talking a drink when he said this and ended up choking on it.

_Holy shit! Little company, my ass!_

"Oh my god, Bella!" Asking as he reached over to pat me one the back. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," I sputtered out trying to calm myself down. Wow, he should know better than to spring that kind of info while someone was drinking.

After a few minutes, when I was breathing normal again, I spoke.

"Little company, you say?" quirking an eyebrow at him.

With a chuckle, he answered back. "I'm guessing you've heard of it."

"Hell-o-o, I think the only people who haven't heard of Masen Tech are dead," I said sarcastically. "Its only one of the largest computer technology companies out there. Next to Microsoft, that is."

"Yeah, well," he muttered shyly.

Edward shy? Now that's something from old. I always thought he was cute in a shy boy next door type away. I had a crush on him but never told anyone. However the confident man I met today was quite a turn on as well. Just wonder why he's acting shy now?

"Yeah, that's me. Edward Cullen, CEO and owner of Masen Technologies," he said beaming with pride and confidence.

And there's that man from earlier. Oh and that smirk on his face. I would say he thinks he owns the world but having witnessed his shy moment; I would venture to guess that he isn't all that comfortable with his success or maybe it's just all an act. We'll see. You know come to think of it, I didn't ever remember seeing his face attached to anything involving his company. Wonder why?

"You know, I have read quite a bit about your company. But how come I have never seen your name or your picture on anything involving Masen Tech?" I was prodding and he seemed to know it too with the way his lips tighten up but I could see that smile he was trying to hide.

I gave him the eye that said I was on to him.

"I just don't like all the publicity, you know. Yes, I own a huge company, but I try to stay in the back ground. I guess you could say I still have a lot of that shy little boy in me still."

"Could have fooled me, Edward," I joked. 

_I would like have a little of that shy boy in me, too._

"What do you mean?"

"Edward, in just the last… what? half hour or so that we have together, I have not seen that shy boy until what two minutes ago. You walked around here like you owned the place, all cocky and shit. So don't tell me you're shy," I teased.

"Don't mix cocky and confident together, Bella," he scolded. "I'm not cocky."

"Oh, then what would you call yourself?"

"I'm just a guy who has enough confidence in himself to get what he wants," he admitted. "I have learned that when you are confident about yourself and present yourself that way, people respond to that and in doing so, I get what I want."

"And that's not being cocky?" I teased him again. I knew I should stop but I was having fun playing with him. Well I would like to be playing with him some other way but we are in a mall full of people.

"No, because I only go after the things that I know are obtainable. To me, being cocky means I would expect all things I want handed to me regardless if I have earned them or not."

"What is it that you want, Edward?" 

_Where did that come from? Please say me. Again where did that come from?_

A heavy silence filled the room along with a lot of tension with the look he just gave me. I could see his eyes darken and glaze over, along with flair of his nostrils like he was trying to inhale me or something. I couldn't break contact but then I saw his tongue start to peek out of his mouth I looked down and watched as he slowly licked his lips. I felt the rush of air escape threw mine.

Just imagining what that tongue could do, I was filled with various events playing through my mind of him and his tongue. All x rated versions.

I must have blanked out again because I heard Edward chuckle. When I looked back up, his eyes were still on me and still dark, however he his lips were turned up into what I called now his sexy smirk.

"I'll let you know if and when I knows it's obtainable, Bella," he said to me in a husky voice that sent those shivers down my body again.

"Okay," I almost moaned but caught myself. Damn, this boy had some serious game. Oh wait, not "game" just confidence. I laughed in my head. Well whatever it was, was doing some serious wetness to my lower regions, I thought to myself as I shifted a bit in my seat.

After a few minutes of silence we went back to our lunch.

"So tell me what you have been up to these last ten or so years, Bella," Edward asked then picked up his sandwich and started eating again.

_Oh my, would you look at those fingers!_

"Bella."

"Huh, oh sorry," startling myself. "Uh, well after finishing at UW, I got a job offer in California, working in advertising. Been there for almost four years now."

"What part of California?"

Looking up at him, I could see his brow was hooked up, like I had peeked his interest in something I said.

"The company I work for is in just outside of Los Angeles. In Burbank actually," I told him.

"Well isn't that funny. The branch we just opened is located in Los Angeles," he said with a wide grin.

"Oh wow," I said surprisingly. "Maybe we could get together for lunch or something while you're in town."

_Or something Bella?_

"Well actually, I'll be staying in there for awhile. At least until everything is up and running."

"Oh." I said without trying to be disappointed but then it hit me. He was staying, well at least for awhile. "Oh, that's great."

"Yeah, I wasn't sure how long it was going to take for me to find a place to rent," he confessed. "I really hate to live in a hotel room for longer than necessary."

"Where are you staying at, then?" Maybe it was close to me and I could see him more often, I was thinking.

"It's on the beach. Marina Del Rey. I like the smell and sound of the ocean."

Well it's not to close but it's doable.

"Must be nice. I've ventured down that way a time or too. Have you checked out Venice yet? It's by your neck of the woods."

"No, not yet," he told me. "Although I hear it is quite the experience. Maybe you could take me there."

_YES! Score!_

"Oh, I think it something that could be arranged," I tried not to sound terribly excited. Even though I was.

I had to remind myself that this was my friend's brother. But with her living in another state, what she won't know won't hurt her. Although, no matter how much I wanted to, I wasn't sure where his head was.

Even though he would make those wanting eyes at me-yes, I was sure they were-he has yet to say anything to let me know he was attracted to me.

"Great. We'll have to exchange numbers, so I can call you when I get home after the holidays."

_Yes, definitely. Let's do that._

"By the way, where are you located? I mean, where do you live?"

_Did he sound flustered? _

I had just placed my straw in my mouth to take a drink of my soda when he asked me so I had to take a moment before I answered him.

"Just north of L.A. Santa Clarita. I wanted a place that was out of the city but still close enough to work. I hate the traffic but I just love my apartment."

We talked back and forth for awhile, asking and answering questions about our likes and interests. It was turning out to be a very nice afternoon, and even though I hate this place, I was glad I came because I never would have run into Edward and learned all he was willing to tell me.

At one point, I took a bite of my sandwich, after which he said I had mustard on my face. As I stuck my tongue out to get it, he reached over at the same time and I ended up licking the pad of his thumb before he wiped the mustard off. I heard a sharp intake of breath as I made contact with him and quickly looked at him.

He seemed to have his eyes focused on my mouth. When he brought his hand back and stuck his own thumb in his mouth sucking off what he had wiped clean, he closed his eyes and inhaled sharply.

A small moan passed through my lips and I hoped he hadn't heard it, but when his eyes flashed open looking directly at me, I knew he had. I could feel heat flushing my face again and this time it wasn't because I was embarrassed.

I quickly cleared my throat and grabbed up my drink again. I need to cool off; it was getting rather warm in here. I realized I still had my jacket on. I set my drink down, and rather quickly, I unzipped my jacket and pulled it off. I had on a white Tshirt that wasn't small but fit snuggly across my chest.

When I rolled my shoulders tying to get a sudden kink out of my neck, I heard a groan coming from across the table. I knew it came from Edward and I was a little afraid to look at him.

Was he upset that I had taken off my jacket? Why would he be?

I took a chance and looked. The look on his face was one of pain but I couldn't tell if he had hurt himself in some way. However, he seemed to be looking at my chest. I quickly looked down to make sure I hadn't spilt any of my lunch on myself, only to see that my nipples were hardened and could be seen poking out through my bra and shirt.

_Oh, that's why. Perhaps he's a little turned on. A girl can only hope._

"Edward, are you okay?" I just had to ask trying to keep the humor out of my voice.

"Uh hu," he grunted then diverted his eyes.

I heard him mumble to himself what sounded like "my sister's friend" as he ran his finger through his hair looking a bit frustrated.

Maybe I am having the same effect on him that he is having on me.

A moment later Edward pushed away from the table to only shift back and pull his leg up and placed his ankle across his other leg. He began to slowly drum his fingers on top of his knee.

_And oh what pretty fingers they were. So long and slim. I bet they would feel good caressing my body. Pinching my nipples, rubbing my clit. _

I could imagine the feel on them as he entered my pussy. Would he use one or two? I bet he knew how to find my G-spot. Such long, elegant, sexy fingers. I wanted to ride them till the sunset or longer perhaps_._

_Wonder how long it would take for me to see the stars? Look at how he moves them. Up and down, up and down and a pause, then up and down again. Like he's tapping out a song that only he can hear. Oh look now, he's rubbing tiny slow circle with the tip of his finger._

_Did I just moan again?_

"Bella."

_I wonder if he would let me….. Oh he's calling my name._

"Bella?"

"Yes, Edward?" I said in a voice I didn't recognize. It was dreamy like.

"Could you please stop?"

_Huh? Stop what? Oh shit, does he know what I was just thinking?_

"I'm sorry, stop what?" I quickly averted my eyes away from his magical fingers only to land on his face.

He seemed to have his eyes locked to something on the table. I looked down trying to figure out what it was, only to see that I had my hand wrapped around my drink. That would have been fine except my fingers seemed to have a mind of their own and were caressing the straw like it was a cock.

I quickly jerked my hand back away from it and placed it in my lap.

"Sorry," I muttered as I looked away.

"So, ummmmm, are you all done with your lunch?" he asked after clearing his throat this time.

"Uhhhh,yeah, sure." Who could eat at a time like this? I was just caught fondling my straw while imagining his fingers inside me. Yeah, not much hungry for food right know.

Edward quickly cleaned up the table and got up adjusting himself discreetly before walking over to the trash can. It would seem I wasn't the only one affected by this.

_Ummm, hello, you basically were giving your drink a hand job. What guy in their right mind would _not_ be affected by that?_

"So, Bella, who's all grown up," Edward said with a smirk and a twinkle in his eye when he came back to the table. "Do you have any more shopping to do?"

_What was with that all about?_

"Actually, it's funny you should ask," I told him. "You seem to be the only person left on my list."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. However…" I paused for dramatic effect. Who the fuck knows why. "I have no idea what so ever to get you. Seems you have changed quite a bit since I saw you last."

With a chuckle, he replied, "Well, isn't that funny. Seems the only one left on my list is you, as well. What is it that you would like for Christmas, Bella?"

_How about you, Edward, in my bed. Preferably naked._

"Edward, you don't have to get me anything," I said. "I mean with it being last minute and all."

"Of course I do. It would be rude not to," he said with a slight scowl. "Besides you're getting something for me."

"But that's not the point. It's a girl thing." My mom always said never go into someone's home without a gift. I figured that, since it was Edwards's parents' home and he was going to be there, it was only right.

He sat there staring at me. I tried to figure out what he was thinking but could not. Well, not until his eyes got big then slightly hooded and all lusty like.

_Oh my. If he only knew how that look affected me._

But why would Edward have that look on his face? He couldn't possibly want me.

_Well, after that little performance you put on, maybe he does._

Or maybe he doesn't. Did I want to find out? Maybe not yet if it was going to be a no answer. I knew I had to hurry up and try to change the subject.

"So what do you what, Edward? Coffee, tea, or something else… maybe?"

_Oh shit! Why the hell did I say that?_

"Yes, let me see," he said as he stroked his chin with fingers.

And such long fingers they were. I wanted to suck on them.

_Shut up Bella. No, you shut up, I can't help it. I want to know what those fingers can do. Where the hell did that come from? From you, you moron. Oh yeah._

"Well, I have an idea. That is, if you're game," he said bringing me out of my finger-induced haze.

"Huh?" Such big words, for a sex-addled brain like mine right then.

"I was saying, I have an idea," he repeated. "One that might be beneficial to the both of us."

I tilted my head to the side, wondering what he had in mind. If it involves his fingers I'm game.

_Oh, you are such a slut, Bella._

"Oh, and what might that be?"

I could see his breath pick up a bit as he squirmed in his chair as he ran his fingers threw his hair.

_Oh, fuck me! Those fingers again._

He turned his head and gave me a smirk.

_Oh shit, I said that out loud, didn't I?_

"Yes, you did"

I palmed my face with and shook my head with disbelief. Great! Now he probably thinks I'm crazy.

"No, not crazy, Bella. Just sometimes lacking a verbal filter. However, it seems to happen when you get excited. I remember you used to do that when you were younger too."

Oh no! What else could he have possible heard me say? I just hope he does run for the hills.

I felt a tug on my hand as it was being pulled from my face. As I opened my eyes, Edward squatted right in front of me so we were face to face.

"Don't be embarrassed. I think it's kind of cute," he chuckled while standing back up. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Oh boy, now I was looking at his jean-covered crotch.

"Aghhhh!" Yes, I know that was out loud.

Edward threw his head back and laughed.

"Come on, let's go."

He pulled me up and gathered our things, handing me my bags and jacket.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he took hold of my hand and pulled me through the mall.

He gave me smirk back. "Trust me?"

"Ummm, yes? no? maybe?"

"I promise it will be worth your while."

Finally, we stopped half way through the mall. I looked at the store and cringed when I saw what it was. Victorias Fucking Secret. Fuck my life.

"Ummm, Edward what are you thinking?"

"Okay, here's the thing," he stated as he looked me in the eyes.

What could he be thinking? Did he actually want something from this store? Was he going to tell me he had a secret fetish of wearing ladies undergarments?

"I want you, Bella," he admitted.

_What? Did I hear him right?_

"And from that little display there back over lunch, I would venture to say that you want me just as much. Am I right?"

_Humina humina. Holy fucking shit! YES YES YES!_

I stared back at him with what I guess you could call bug eyes tying to say something but only to open and close my mouth several looking like a gaping fish.

"Just nod your head yes or no, Bella. It's an easy question. Do you want me?"

_Oh hell yeah!_

"Yes!" I exclaimed while nodding my head way to fast.

With a chuckle he said, "Okay then. Stay right here. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"But what…."

"Just say here. Don't move a muscle."

_Oh-so demanding. I wonder if he will be like that in bed._

Again me nodding my head, however. I wasn't a full.

What in the world could he be doing in a store full on lingerie? Please don't be that you like to dress up as a woman. Oh, the horror. Although he might like hot in some lacy undies, I chuckled to myself. What with that tight ass of his.

_Wrong, just wrong, Bella._

Oh wait, he said he wanted me. But what does that mean? He didn't come right out and say he wanted to fuck me. Only that he wanted me. Bella, use your brain for something smart this time. He wants you, as in wants to fuck you!

_Oh my! Are you sure?_

I wasn't sure how long my ramblings took but soon enough Edwards by my side again. And looking a little flushed, I might add.

"Edward, are you okay?" I asked with concern.

"Uhhhh, yeah," he said in a rush as he gripped a hold of my arm and started pulling through the mall again.

"Hey, what happened?" Not only did he look flushed but worried as well.

"I, uhhhh, I just…" he stumbled. "I just kinda…"

For such a confident man, he was sure having issues talking. I yanked back my arm and stopped.

"Edward, what's going on? What's wrong with you?"

He stopped and took a deep breath. By now there were a few people looking at us.

_Nosey fuckers._

I glared at them and they turned away. I walked the few feet that were separating me from Edward and placed my hand on his arm.

"Hey, what's going on? You're kind of scaring me here."

"It's just that… I've never seen so many… frisky ladies… in one place. And they all looked like they were going to rip my clothes off and hurt me," he whispered all the while his eyes where looking back and forth behind me.

"What? Who are you talking about?" Now he had me confused.

"Those women. In that store. I was so scared," he finally admitted. "No joke."

It took a moment to sink in what he had just said and then I started laughing. I mean really laughing.

"Don't laugh at me. It's not funny! I was lucky to escape that place with my body still intact," he pouted. "They were all mentally fucking me! I feel used!"

"Oh, poor baby," I laughed out. "That's what happens when a hot guy walks into that kind of store, especially during the holidays. They all want you, wrapped up and under the tree. Damn, Edward. I'm sure the same things happens to you ever where you go."

"You think I'm hot?"

_Sheesh. Was that all he got out of that?_

"I would say it's pretty much obvious," I said with a quirk of my head.

And there's that cocky grin again.

"Come on, let's get out of here before they all come looking for you," I teased.

A shudder ripped through his body and I had to laugh, to which he gave me a stern look. Grabbing his arm this time I pulled him out of the store.

"Where did you park?" I pointed towards my vehicle. "I'm over this way."

"Oh, I walked from the hotel."

"You walked? In this weather?" It hadn't snowed that day, but it was still covering the ground.

"It's only a few blocks," he said.

"Well, come on, then. I'll give you a lift."

"Wait, what about my present?"

_Oh that's right. I almost forget he came out with that pink bag._

"What do you mean my present? Are you telling me that whatever is in that bag isn't for you?"

_Oh no, please no. Shut up!_

"I told you it was something beneficial for the both of us. But, if you don't want to know, I can always take it back then walk back to my room all by my lonesome," he pouted again.

_And such a cute pout. Makes me just wanna suck on those lips. And a few other places as well._

"Alright, I'll bite. But not hard."

"One can only hope," I heard him mutter under his breath.

"Oh! Just give it here! Let me see!" I demanded.

He held up his hand and shook his finger at me.

"Nope. Not until we get to my room," he teased.

"What?"

"I suggest you hurry up because im getting a little cold standing out here."

_Aggggh, so damn frustrating. Men!_

About twenty or so minutes later, we were standing in the middle of Edwards's hotel room-or hotel suite, I should call it. Huge fucking place. There seemed to be a separate bedroom, because all I saw in this room was a sofa and coffee table.

_Wonder how big the bed is and how comfy._

So like I was saying, here I am standing in the middle of this room. Edward had taken my jacket and was now getting us something to drink from the little kitchenette. Little my ass, it was almost as big as the one at my place.

_I wonder how the bathroom looks. Does it have one of those double shower things? Oh maybe a huge ass tub where I could ride him and splash water all over the floor. And somebody else would have to clean it up?_

"What was that about water and floor? You didn't get wet again, did you? Do you need a towel or something?" I heard Edward ask.

"Towel, no. Something, yes," I mumbled to myself.

_Yes, I could go for something. I'm wet and only want you as my towel._

Edward came back in to join me with two tumblers in his hand. Smiling like a cat.

"Jack and coke alright with you?"

_Yes, one would do nicely to take the edge off but any more than that and I might just rip your clothes off._

"I suppose one won't hurt. I have to drive back to my parents' place later," I said as I reached for the drink.

"Bella, why don't you just stay here? I mean if you want to. There's plenty of room and besides I heard that there was a new storm front coming threw tonight. I'm sure your parents wouldn't want you to drive in that weather."

He did have a point but I wasn't sure if I wanted to stay. That is, if in fact there would be no fucking involved. Which was a shame.

"Who said there wouldn't be?" He gave me that smirk again.

_Oh just shoot me now!_

"Nowm why would I do that? I haven't seen my present yet," he said slyly.

_Huh? What present was … oh yeah, the pink bag. What. Huh?_

"Um, Edward, I didn't get anything for you, remember?"

"Well technique speaking, no you didn't. I bought it," he said as he walked over to retrieve that pink bag. "It is for you but I would like to see it on you. That is my part of the gift exchange or whatnot."

As he handed over the bag it shook in his hand. What was that all about?

I reached for the bag only to have him hold onto it tighter.

"Edward?"

He raised his head, looking at me and could see that confident man had disappeared. In its place was that shy boy from years ago.

"I.., um.. You don't have to,… that is if …. You don't want too…"

Hum, a stuttering Edward. That's new. It was kind of cute and all. He seemed to be giving me a choice as to weither or not I wanted to do this. To tell you the truth I was nervous, very nervous. I mean this was my friend's brother. What if things got awkward between us? But then again, we were adults, two consenting adults and who really cares what Alice thinks. Well I do but still, have you seen this man? Damn if I didn't want to fuck the ever living shit right out of him.

However, right now, I need to have confident and sexy as hell Edward back before my resolve crumble and I walked out of here without ever having him. And that was just not what I wanted.

"Edward, kiss me," I demanded. Hopefully that would help, show him that I wanted this.

"Are you sure?" I could still hear the uncertainty in his voice.

"Yes, now please."

Edward slowly brought his face closer to mine and I closed my eye in anticipation. I had dreamt of this moment when I was a teenager. Fifteen years old, all scrawny and dorky, I didn't even have boobs yet. He was the only guy that even gave me the time of day; I waited with baited breath every day that he would come to his senses and want to kiss me then. But alas, it never happened. Now, here was my chance, the moment I had waited so long for.

I felt his breath first, then warmth as he pressed his lips to mine. But before I could enjoy, savor the feeling, he pulled away rather quickly.

I blinked my eyes a few time before opening them only to see Edward with a confused look on his face.

_What the fuck was that? I asked for a kiss not a damn bird peck._

"What the fuck was that?"

"Um, you asked me to kiss you," he said bashfully.

I had had just about enough. I had waited for this for years and he was not going to ruining by turning back to that shy boy again. I mean what the fuck? Where was that man from lunch spewing all about how confident he was, going after whatever he wanted only to get it?

_Did he not want me? I that where this was going? Oh hell no!_

"What that fuck, Edward? What happened to the guy I meet at the mall? The one that convinced me to come back here with him? To give him a fashion show. Was that all an act?"

He slowly shook his head no.

"Then where is he?"

"I'm still hear, Bella. I just don't want to think that I was taking advantage, using you…."

"Using me? Shit Edward, imp here of my own free will. Do you want me to be here?"

"Yes, very much so."

"Then give me back the guy from earlier. However much I like the shy guy, I would much rather have Mr. confident back. The one that could make my panties disappear with the that smile of his," I demanded. I hoped this works. "Now, when I asked you to kiss, I meant a searing, toe curing, leg popping, and mind bending kiss. Do you think you can handle that? Or do I just leave and we forget this whole thing?"

As I looked over his face and eyes while I said this, I saw a look a panic, then realization as he what I wanted, followed by a quick look of panic again.

I don't know how long we just stood there after I finished my rant, moment's maybe but it felt longer. I had just laid it all out there and was now starting to panic myself that he would infect tell me to leave.

However, the look that took over his face a second latter told me that I would be getting what I wanted.

_Ah, yes there's that cocky confident guy again_. No matter what he said early today, he had a bit of cockiness to him. And I loved it.

Edwards's lips curled up into that sexy panty dropping smirk as his eyes darkened. I could not only see the desire in them but I could feel it pour out of his body as the room filled with the sexual tension from us both.

Feeling extremely warm, I briefly wondered if my panties had in fact been burned off from the look he was giving me.

Edward reached forward with both hands and placed them on the side of my face. I in turn reached up and grab a hold of his sweater desperately wishing that it was off of him and I was touching his bare chest. All in good time, I think.

He slowly traced across my cheeks back and forth before dipping his thumb down to caress my lips.

"Is this what you, Bella?" He asked in a low, husky tone that sent shivers up my spine.

_Was this his sex voice? Oh hell, I am in trouble._

"Yes," I moaned out.

"Yes," he responded.

_Yep, definitely in trouble. Oh bring it, baby._

He moved his hands closer to my jaw and throat, pulling up my chin a bit before he leaned in. My eyes closed again with anticipation, hoping I would get what I wanted this time. And boy did he not disappoint.

He placed a small kiss on the corner of my mouth, barely passing his lips over mine to do the same on the other side. Sliding gently back across he paused as he his lips covered mine wholly. His lips pulled up bottom lip in to his with a little tug only to release it and to the same with the top one. He did this a few more times until I felt the tip of his tongue swipe across my bottom lip.

Reflexes took over and I parted my lips, hoping I would feel his tongue in my mouth. However, he kept up this sweet torture a little longer, sucking and licking my lips until I couldn't stand it and a released a moan that I had been holding back.

The breath passing through my nose had picked up, and I was sure I was going to be light-headed in a minute.

As he pulled back, I whimpered at the loss. I heard a chuckle and quickly opened my eyes only to find his darkened green eyes staring back at me. He exhaled loudly while searching my eyes for something, but what I didn't know.

I silently pleaded with my eye for him to continue. I quickly licked at my lips, tasting him on my tongue and moaned as I savored his flavor.

He must have seen what he need to because his lips where back on mine a second later. I could feel one of his hands leaving my face only to find purchase on the back of my neck and grip the hair at the base.

I groaned into his mouth as I felt him plunge his tongue into my mouth. Ever so slowly, he stroked it across mine in what felt like a sensual dance. Only to retreat and suck on my bottom lip again. He continued his torture, back and forth, plunging his tongue into my mouth then pull back and suck on my lip.

I wanted more so I moved my hands up his chest until I found the back of his head and pulled him closer into me. I heard him grunt as I did this. Thinking I had hurt him, I released some of the pressure I had on his hair only to feel the pressure increase on the back of my head as he pulled me further into his mouth.

Somewhere during this time, his other hand had moved down and was across my waist. As he pulled me further into his face, his grip tighten around my waist as he pulled my body closer to his. I could feel his hard body pressed against mine.

We were so close together, there was no open space.

As I leaned up onto my toes to get closer, I felt his arousal press against my lower abdomen. A gasp escaped my lips when he bucked his hips, pressing himself harder into me.

I could feel myself getting lighted again, knowing I need to get some air. Edward sensed this as well and quickly but not too quickly, started to close down this kiss until he was placing soft pecks against my swollen lips.

When he rested his forehead against mine, I took a chance and opened my eyes. My breathing had paused when I was him; he was just as affected by this as I was.

_Had I also knocked his socks off_?

"Bella?" he whispered.

"Yes," I breathed heavily.

"Is that what you wanted?"

"Yes," I said only this time it sounded more like a slutty moan.

Edward placed a few kissed across my forehead, all the while still holding me close. It felt so good to be in his arms. I knew it would. My head was still spinning and my heart felt like it was going to fly right out of my chest.

Yes, he had managed to curl my toes, incinerate my panties, and make my foot pop. And a whole lot more than that.

"So, does this mean you want your present now?" He whispered in my ear.

Feeling his breath across my skin, had me biting my lip so wouldn't cry out in pleasure yet. No must keep that for when he was inside me. I just nodded my head because if I spoke who know what would come out.

Edward bent down to pick up the bag, and then handed it to me. As I took hold of it, I brushed across his knuckles. The heat I felt from them was not helping my situation at all.

"The bathroom is through the bedroom, sweetheart."

_Oh wow, he just called me sweetheart. So cute_.

My mind briefly wondered what else he would call me when we became more intimate.

As I made my way to the bathroom, I glanced around the bedroom and did a little happy dance in my head when I saw the huge bed there. I quickly hopped on to it. Yep, soft but just enough firmness. This could be fun, all that open space. I briefly thought of the things I wanted to do to him on it.

After making it the bathroom, I flicked the lights on, and boy, was I surprised. Yes indeed, right there in along the far wall was this enormous bathtub. It was pretty deep, with a couple of steps that wrapped around the outside of it.

_Oh and look, a detachable faucet. Fun!_

I had to divert my attention from the tub or I would have ended up in there instead of making use of that big white bed. I noticed that there was also a pretty big shower as well. And the wheels in my mind were turning again.

Shaking my head I placed the bag on the double sink counter. Looking into the mirror, I could see how puffy my lips where. I brought my hand up and ran my finger tips across my lips, thinking back to what had occurred to make them this way. If kissing Edward was any indication of what he could do with the rest of his body, I was in for one hell of a treat tonight.

_Oh yay! Merry Christmas to me!_

I reached inside the bag and felt something soft and furry. As I pulled it out, I could see what appeared to be white fur attached to a sheer red garment.

Pulling it all the way out, I could tell that it was a baby doll type outfit. A tiny little bow in the front between the cups could be pulled to open the top. The bottom of the top was trimmed in the white fur. Also included was the tiniest G-string I had ever seen.

_Somebody was feeling a little festive. Was this supposed to be some naughty Mrs. Claus outfit? Or perhaps an outfit for a bluebird?_

I shook my head as a chuckle escaped my lips. I quickly undress, folding my clothes and placing them on the counter next to the bag. I took another peek inside to see a beautiful dark green bra and panties set. It was pretty and I couldn't wait to try it on; however, it would have to wait. It would seem I had to put the little red number on first, seeing that it was on top.

After putting the outfit on, I inspected myself in the mirror. The top barely reached to the top of the g- string. My boobs looked great, being pushed up a bit from the underwire. The sheer material was actually soft and it felt good across my body; however, it left no room to hide anything. My nipples could be seen.

As I turned around to look at the back, I knew there was reason I never wore g-strings'. Butt floss indeed. Well hopefully I wouldn't have it on for that long, I could endure a little pain if it was pleasure that I would be receiving.

I paused at the door before opening it. A few deep breaths and I was ready to go.

I quietly walked out to the living room. I spotted Edward standing by the window that overlooked the Seattle skyline. He had taken off his sweater and was now wearing a white t-shirt. I could see his bare arms and as he raised one to run his fingers through his hair, it flexed in just the right way showing off his toned muscles. I knew he was fit from just the feel of him but the sweater was thick. This was so much better.

"Edward," I said in just barely above a whisper.

I was feeling a little nervous at this point. What would he think? Would he like it or would he be repulsed? I'm mean I knew I had a nice body; I went to the gym almost every day. But still. I so wished I could read his mind.

Edward stiffened up for a quick second before I could see him relax again then turned his head towards my direction. I looked down at my twisting fingers. I did not want to see a look of disappointment, so I would wait until he said something.

However, the gasp that came from him made me raise my head. Hoping it was a good sign, I took in his appearance. There he was, slack-jawed and bug-eyed. A little smile played across my lips. I think that was a good sign.

Edward took a few tentative steps towards me before he focused on my face. He stopped when there were just a few feet between us. He lifted his hand and twirled his finger, signaling for me to turn around.

I slowly did as he asked. When my back side was in full view, I heard a hushed "fuck" coming from Edward. My inner goddess was jumping up and down.

As I made my way back around, the look that greeted me, had me trembling in my boots. Okay, I wasn't wearing shoes, but you know what I mean. Hot damn, he looked ready to pounce on me.

_Yea!_

He blinked his eyes a few times before focusing again. Slowly, that smirk grew on his face.

_Uh oh, I think I'm in trouble. And I can't wait_.

Edward started to move around me very slowly. He reached out his hand like he was going to touch me but quickly pulled back. It seemed like he was battling with himself, for what reason I did not know. Although when he was behind me, I felt a finger run up the back side of my thigh only to stop just before he reached my ass.

"Hum, such a pretty ass, Bella," he said in a husky deep voice. Sex voice again.

Just then he ran his finger across one cheek to the other.

"Oh how I would love to turn that little white ass pink," he stated while gripping my cheek in his hand.

I let out a little whimper.

"Would you like that, Bella?" he whispered in my ear.

I hadn't realized he was so close. I released a huff of breath. His words were exciting me; I could feel the warm and wetness that was building between my legs. I gasped as he firmed up his hold on my ass.

"I asked you a question, Bella," he said louder than before. "Would you like for me to spank that little ass of yours? Answer me now."

_Holy shit. So demanding, so powerful. So fucking hot!_

"Yes," I panted out. My breathing had picked up quickly from that little exchange.

With a slight chuckle he replied, "Not now but maybe later."

_Fucker!_

Edward moved around me again, looking like a lion fixated on his prey. And I hope he would be feasting on me soon.

My eyes closed of their own accord as I felt his hand run across my stomach. A moan fell from my lips at the contact. Then he trailed his fingers down my thigh to bring it back up. Crossing over above my pelvic region and down the other leg. He repeated this several time always missing the spot I wanted him to touch.

I let out a whimper at this point. He was driving me crazy; I needed him to touch me.

"Edward," I whined.

I heard him chuckle again.

_Why was he laughing at a time like this?_

Before I had a chance to ask he what was so funny, his finger slipped between my legs moving across my now throbbing clit.

I let out a very un-lady like sounding grunt.

A few more passed over my cloth-covered center; I could feel my stomach start to tighten up and the tingles start all over my body.

"You're so wet, baby," he said in a hungry tone as he watched his fingers moving across my moist panties. "You're soaking my fingers. So fucking hot."

By this point I was panting so hard, I couldn't speak, however I don't think he was looking for a response.

As he withdrew his fingers, I whimpered again at the loss only this time because I was so close to falling over the edge.

I watched in my highly aroused state as he placed his fingers which were wet with my arousal, into his mouth. Again another sound escaped my lips as I watched him tasting me.

"So good," he moaned as pulled his fingers out of his mouth.

"Oh god!" I cried out. That was the hottest thing I had ever seen.

"Mine!" I heard Edward mutter.

I wasn't sure if I was supposed to hear it because he looked a little surprised when I answered him with a yes. He looked up at me with pleading eyes.

I wasn't sure if this was because he wanted me just for now or if there was something more to it. But that look to me indicated he wanted more. Did he want more than just this one time? I hadn't even considered anything more than this one time. But as I stood there looking into his eyes, I felt I could see into his soul. I wanted more, more than just one night.

"Yours, Edward," I told him. This was the make or break moment. Please be the right answer. "For however long you want me, I'm yours."

His breath picked up fast, almost like he was a little kid on Christmas morning after getting exactly what he had always wanted.

Before I could comprehend what to do next, Edward quickly wrapped he arms around me.

"I have a confession to make, Bella," he warned as he looked into my eyes. "I hope you won't be to upset with me. But I need to tell you, before this goes any further."

"What….,What is it?" I whispered hoping he wouldn't hear because I'm not sure I wanted to hear what he had to say. Did he change his mind?

_What a second. I'm standing here in this fucking outfit that he picked out, he better not have changed his him. I just might have to kick his ass if he stops us._

"At the bookstore, I knew who you were," he admitted.

_Huh? Say what?_

I could see a little blush had rose up on his cheeks. Was it excitement or embarrassment at his declaration?

"I had such a crush on you when I was a teenager. The things I wanted to do with you, to you. You have no idea. But I never acted on my feelings. I mean why would a beautiful girl want a shy, geeky kid?" he shrugged.

_He what? He liked me back then? _ _Why hadn't he told me?_

"Edward," I tried to tell him that I too had a crush but he wouldn't let me finish.

"So I decided that once I went away to college, I would work on becoming the man I thought you deserved."

"Edward…"

"Shush, let me finish, please."

By this point, he had taken his hands off of me and felt empty all of a loss, like I was missing some part of me.

_That's weird?_

"I came back home after I graduated to get you, but you had already left. I was devastated, because I loved you so much and I was ready to tell you but you weren't there," he continued.

_What? He loved me? Was my mind playing tricks on me?_

"What?"

"Sorry if this is too much for you, but I just had to let you know, it wasn't actually a coincidence that I ran into you this afternoon. As soon as Alice had told me that you were in town for the holidays, I knew I had to find you. To tell you."

"So, you're following me now?" I asked with half humor and half trepidation. I sure hope he wasn't all stalker on me.

_My own personal stalker. That could be interesting. Bella, you are one sick bitch. Yeah, well, it's Edward. Again, have you seen him? Okay, maybe that's fine._

"No, no. I haven't been following you. I just happened to be there like I had said getting gifts but when I saw you enter the book store I followed you then," he admitted. "I was waiting for the right time to try and pursue you again. I couldn't let this chance pass me by without letting you know how I felt."

"Oh?"

_Felt? So he no longer loves me. Why the fuck did that hurt?_ Hell I only just found out he did at one point love me.

"I know it may sound strange and all but I feel like this was supposed to happen. And when you told me where you lived, I knew."

"You knew what, Edward?"

"That this was time, our time to try," he said. "Well I mean, that is if you want to. Shit! Here I am telling you I have loved you for years even though I haven't seen you in forever. Telling you what I want. Jesus, Bella. I'm sorry. I don't mean to scare you; it's just that I don't want…."

He had started passing back and forth across the room by this point.

What the hell was going on? Did he just tell me that he still loved me? That he wanted something more with me?

Damn! I wasn't sure how I felt about this. I was all for a quick or not so quick roll in the hay. Not really a wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am kind of thing, but definitely no strings attached.

And yet there he was telling me that he wants those strings.

_Fuckin A!_

Still, I was a bit angry. He had had years to ponder over this. How was I supposed to feel?

"Don't want what, Edward?"

"Bella, I don't want to lose you again. I mean I understand if you don't feel the same as I do, but I'm hoping that you would at least give us a chance."

"I, uhhhh.. I... I'm not sure how I feel to be honest with you," I admitted. "Yes, I had it bad for you as a teenager, but I haven't seen you in years. I haven't thought about you in a long time, Edward. I thought you had forgotten about me, so I moved on."

He looked defeated in that moment. My heart broke for him. Had he actually been thinking that I would just jump into his arms and declare my undying love for him?

I didn't know the man that stood before me; I only remembered the boy.

But did I want to know this man? I knew I wanted to fuck him till the sun came up, but did I want more? Recalling the feeling that he enticed in me, the want, the desire, the feeling of loss when he wasn't touching me. The feeling of hurt when I thought he didn't love me anymore.

Yeah, I knew what I wanted.

"But, I think I would like to see if there is something more that could happen with us. Edward, I think I would like to have that chance."

His head quickly rose from its downward position. He flashed he eyes upon mine.

"Really?"

"Yes, Edward. Really."

He smiled so wide I thought his mouth would rip apart.

Edward made his way back over to me and pulled me into his arms again.

"You have just made me the happiest man alive, Bella Swan. I promise you won't regret giving me, giving us, a chance."

And with that he placed his lips on mine. Oh-so sweet. How I had come to relish the feeling in just a short time.

As our mouths slowly became reacquainted, I moved my hands up and placed them at the back on his head again. He had such soft hair and l wanted to run my fingers through it again.

However, I think I pulled a little too hard when I heard a grunt. I quickly loosened my hold, having not realized how tight my grip was.

"I'm sorry," I breathed into his mouth.

"S'okay," he moaned thrusting his tongue back into my mouth.

Your tongues were doing that well-rehearsed dance again. I could feel the heat and desire rising up again. He must have felt the same, because his arms tightened up around my body pulling me closer and closer. Almost felt like he was trying to absorb my being.

Slowly, he pulled his lips from mine. And like before, placing soft kisses upon them. But this time, he continued his path down my chin only to kiss up my neck.

Once he reached the spot under my ear, I let out moan that I couldn't hold back. For that had always been a sensitive spot for me.

"Do you like that, baby?" he panted. "Do you like when I kiss you here?"

"Yes," I moaned as I felt him place his lips over the spot again.

Only this time, he gave it a little suck.

"Oh fuck!" I cried out as his mouth enclosed around my earlobe, giving it a little tug.

I could feel the moisture building up in my nether regions again and I wanted more.

"Edward, please," I whimper.

"What is it you want?" He whispered as his hands started caressing my body. Up and down my back, bring him closer to my breast with each pass.

"I want you, Edward. I want you so bad."

"You have me, love," he told me. "Always."

I felt his hands come up and round my shoulders pulling my arms down from my hold on him. Pulling back just a bit, his fingers trailed the seam of my top until the stopped at the bow.

"So does this mean I get to unwrap my present now?" He asked with a smirk. But then he frowned. "I… that is… that is if you want to. You don't have to do this now, after all we talked about."

_Stop? Now? I don't fucking think so_.

Yes, I could understand his apprehension after his confession. But damn if I was going to stop now. Fuck the consequences, I was horney as hell and I wanted him. Now!

"Edward, I want you. You want me. So shut up and fuck me, please."

After a moment for him to register what I had said he slowly undid the bow and watched as it fell open to reveled my boobs.

"Fuck," he moaned. "So fucking beautiful."

He reached up with his hands and pushed the top off of me so I was standing in only the tiny panties. His hands moved back towards my chest and ever so slowly and gently he covered my exposed breast with his hands.

I let out a hearty moan as I felt the warmth of his hands cover me. What started out as soft and gentle squeezing turned into frenzy as he leaned forward and engulfed on of my nipples into his mouth.

The feel of his tongue, flicking and licking, as his mouth sucked, was just about my undoing. I could feel my knees start to give away. I quickly wrapped my arms round him so I would fall.

"Edward," I cried out.

As his mouth moved across my chest to place it on my other boob, he fingers traced my unoccupied nipple. Teasing and pulling, gentle twisting on my nipple. He kept up his ministrations a few more minutes before I could feel the tingles start up again.

"Oh god, Edward," I cried out just as my knees weakened more.

Quickly he released my breast with a pop and scooped me up into his arms.

"I think we need to continue this in the bedroom. Don't want you falling over on me," he said with a chuckle.

All I could do was nod.

Placing me on the bed, he stood there looking at me. Before I had a chance to feel self-conscious, he spoke.

"Bella, you are so beautiful. So sexy. Fuck, baby, the things I want to do to you."

He quickly shed his shirt and pants, leaving him just in his boxer briefs.

I could see the outline of his manhood and boy was it a sight. I couldn't wait to have him inside me.

I pushed myself further up on the bed as he knelt beside me. Dragging his fingers across my legs again.

"Are you sure this is want you want? Please, tell me know before we go any further, because I don't think I will have the strength to stop."

"Please, Edward. This is what I want," I pleaded.

And with that, he placed his lips back onto mine. As out tongues touched, I breathed out a sigh, knowing that I would soon have what I wanted. Edward inside of me.

I could feel his fingers run across my stomach reaching up to my tits again as he pulled his mouth off of mine only to kiss and lick across my neck again.

"Edward, "I moaned out. Reached my hand around him to find purchase on his back. I felt him shiver as I ran my hand across him.

I move my legs to accommodate him as he lowered himself down onto me. Our centers lining up perfectly. Almost like we were made for each other.

As soon as he came in contact with my still covered mound, my hips buck involuntarily.

"Oh fuck, Edward," I called out has he pressed his hips harder into me.

I could feel his cock rub against my clit and soon I was on the brink once more. Only, this time, I wasn't letting him move away.

'Oh, Edward," I panted out. "So close, don't stop."

I continued to buck my hips up pressing myself against him as he thirsted down on me. But just as soon as I started to lose myself to the beginnings of my orgasm, Edward lifted himself off of me.

"What the fuck?" I cried out.

Ever so quickly I felt my G-string being torn from my body, then Edward reached over to the night stand that was by the bed.

"I really want to be inside of you when I make you come for the first time," he rushed out in a husky lust filled tone.

_Okay, I could deal with that. I really wanted him inside of me. Now!_

I watched as he pulled his boxers off quickly then crawl between my legs. After placing the condom on him bent down and placed his lips on mine, thrusting his tongue in and swirling it with mine for a few moments before pulling back.

Gently, he laid his body on top of mine while looking in my eyes.

"Tell me you want this as much as I do, baby," he panted out.

_Like I could say no_.

"Please, Edward, I need to feel you inside of me," I admitted.

Ever so slowly, he entered me and we both gasped at the sensation.

"Fuck, Bella. You feel so good," he moaned. "So much better than I had ever imagined."

I had to fully agree with him. Fuck, I never felt so full.

After a moment or two, once I had adjusted to his massive size, I bucked my hips to let him know it was okay to move.

"Oh fuck! Just give me second," he cried. "Feels too good. Just wait."

I wrapped my arms tighter around his back as I placed a few kisses along his jaw and waited. It seemed like it was forever before he started to move, but man, was it worth it.

"Sorry, but I didn't want come too soon. You just feel so god-damn good, baby."

"I know what you mean. So good, Edward. So fucking good," I panted out.

Slowly he pulled back only to push back in at the same speed. He kept up this pace for a bit while kissing up and down my neck. It felt so good. I knew he felt the same way with the grunts and moans pouring from his lips. With each time, he moved back inside me, he would push down on his hips rubbing against my clit. It wasn't going to take long before I would fall apart but I needed more.

"Edward, more. I need more," I grunted out. "Oh god, so close."

"Like this? Is this what you want?" he asked as he quickly withdrew only to slam back into me.

"Oh fuck!" I cried out. "Edward, yes, yes. Fuck me, yes!"

"Fuck baby, that's it. Cum for me. I want you want cum on my cock."

I felt him move his hand down between us and with just a few flicks of his fingers I found my release.

I cried out as the sensation ran through my body, throwing my head back in ecstasy. Over and over again my body spasmed with joy as Edward kept fucking me harder and harder with each thrust, prolonging my orgasm.

Fuck I had never felt anything like this before. Just as I started to come down, Edward shifted position. With him on his knees, he pulled my ass up over his thighs. I groaned as I felt him deeper inside of me.

"Oh fuck, Edward!" I reached up and wrapped my hands around his forearms and held on for dear life. This was going to be quite a ride.

"God, you feel so fucking good. I love feeling you grip my cock."

With his hand on my hips, he continued his assault on my quivering pussy. My god it felt like a battering ram. Well not really but fuck it was hard and fast, and hell if I was brought to the brink again.

"Oh Jesus, Edward. You're gonna make me cum again."

"You…like...this…fuck…you feel …. So good…" he grunted out between thrusts.

"Yes, fuck yes!"

"Fuck, Bell! I'm… gonna cum…..I can't ….hold back," he cried out. "Fuck baby, I need you to cum now!"

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed as his thrusting became more erratic and harder. I reached my hand down to my clit, need that extra friction. And soon enough, the both of us cried out together as we came.

"Bella!"

"Edward!"

As we finished riding out the wave of pleasure, Edward collapsed onto me. His breath coming so fast, matching mine. I could feel our hearts beating hard and wondered if it would always be like this.

I had never had anyone make me feel this good before. Not that I had many partners, but still, it was more the just fucking. I think if you asked Edward, he would say we just made love.

I was filled with so many emotions that moment; my head was a jumbled mess. Pleasure, lust, ecstasy, love, confusion. Oh my, what was I going to do?

After our breathing had settled down and Edward had moved off of me to lie beside me after dumping the used condom, he pulled my into his arms. Running his fingers along my back and placing soft kiss on the top of my head.

I knew how he felt, and even though I wasn't there, right now in this moment wrapped in his arms, I could imagine spending the rest of my life with him.

I had never expected to be here with Edward, especially after I had given up on my childhood crush. But he changed that for me today.

Seeing him at the mall, getting to know a part of the man his had become. Was it fate that brought us together again? Was it Alice?

Or was it maybe just a Christmas miracle?

Whatever it was, it lead me to where I am right now. And for some reason, I never wanted to leave.

Edward was the first one to break the silence.

"So, I take it you liked your Christmas present?"

I laughed out loud.

"Oh Edward, I can honestly tell you that I more than liked it."

"As did I, baby," he whispered before lifting my head up and placing a kiss on my lips. "So, think I could see the other one now?"

**THE FOLLOWING YEAR: EPOV**

"Come on, Bella. We are going to be late if you don't get a rush on it."

I had spent the last hour trying to get her out the door so we could make it to my parents in time. Hell, I had already sent her parents on their way.

Yes, this year we decided to say at Bella's parent's house for the holidays because my parents had quite a few other relative staying with them, so my old bedroom was needed.

It was fine. At least Charlie hadn't made me sleep on the couch like when we came to visit over the summer. But I'm sure Renee had something to do with it.

As I sat waiting, I began to think over the last year.

After Bella and I had gotten back to California last year, we took things a little slower. Getting to know each other as adults rather than rely on the silly little kids we had remembered. It only made me love her that much more.

It took a while for Bella to tell me she loved me. Well, not that long, but a few months felt like forever.

I had decided that she was my forever a long time ago, and in my haste to not want to lose her, I proposed during our summer vacation up to Washington.

She told me that even thought she loved me and could not live without me; she was not ready for marriage. Yet. Yes, she did say "yet".

So, here I was, Christmas Eve with a ring burning a hole in my pocket. I wanted to ask her again before we left for my parents' tonight. I had planned on driving up the interstate and park over by the cliff that lead down to the ocean. But that seemed to be out of the question as I took in the sight of the downpour that started a few minutes ago.

Now I would have to come up with a contingency plan.

Just as I was about to call out to her again, I heard the bathroom open.

"Bella," I called up.

I could hear her pounding down the stairs.

_Uh oh. I hoped there was nothing wrong._

But then that hope left as I took in the sight of her.

She was dressed up in a pretty blue knee-length gown, but her hair and makeup were a mess. What the hell had she been doing up there? Summoning a demon?

"Uh, baby. What's wrong?" I tried to be sensitive to her because for the last month her mood swings had been in full force. I really didn't feel like being on the receiving end of it tonight.

"What's wrong?" she screamed out. "You have the nerve to ask me what's wrong! It's all your fucking fault!"

"My fault?" I quickly went over the events of the day to try and remember if I had done anything that would make her so upset. I came up blank. "Bella, honey. Please tell me what's wrong so I can help you fix it."

"Fix it? Fix it, you say." Now she was laughing, and not just any laugh. It was a whaling cackling, losing-my-mind kind of laugh.

"Sweetheart, you're scaring me. Please…" And she cut me off.

"You're scared now? Bet I can scare you even more then. Just watch me."

_What the hell was she talking about? _

"Here!" she said as she threw a slender white stick at me.

I wasn't sure what it was but I could see a little screen that had a plus sign displayed. What was this? What was this?

"Bella, what is this?"

"That, my dear, means that I need that fucking ring," she cried out. "Because I sure as hell am not having this baby without being married to you."

_Huh? Baby? She's pregnant?_

I looked up at her and she confirmed all I need to know with that little smirk splayed across her face. I was going to be a daddy. Suddenly the room started to dim and I felt my body sway. Just before I hit the floor, I could hear Bella say something.

"Merry Christmas, Edward. I love you."


End file.
